The Primordials
by Kaestal
Summary: With the imprisonment of Michael and Lucifer, an ancient being has returned to bring order to Heaven, helping the angels once more become protectors. However, the old deities threaten his efforts with a war against the angels, allying with demons and demanding vengeance for their siblings who fell to Lucifer. Newly returned monsters and their plans also don't help. (Discontinued)
1. Knockin on Heaven's Door

_A/N This is my first story so please be kind, I don't know how this will go._

 **The Primordials**

In the Beginning, when He was creating everything, we came into existence with attributes. He was Light and already existed, then Darkness came along followed by Life, Death, and finally Time.

We are the first five beings in existence, brothers, Primordial Beings of absolute power and authority. I have been gone for too long, overwhelmed by the grief I felt when The Darkness corrupted my children. I am Pagan, the Primordial Being of Life, and I have returned.

* * *

 **Heaven's Throne**

In the throne room of Heaven, an archangel, Raphael, was concerned. The only other archangel in Heaven, his brother Michael, had gone to face Lucifer.

The final battle to decide the fate of the world was going to happen today, and while Michael had an adequate vessel in the form of Adam Milligan, Lucifer has his true vessel Sam Winchester, and it just might tip the balance in his favor.

"Raphael, sir" Raphael looked at the angel that addressed him, Naomi was her name. She seemed to be reluctant to speak, "She must be worried about something" Raphael mused.

"Report" Was the only response, Raphael was in no mood for pleasantries.

"Sir, we just got an update from an angel in the field, the report says that Michael and Lucifer were sealed in the cage once Sam Winchester took control back from Lucifer." Raphael's eyes widened in disbelief, not only did a human overpower his older brother, but Michael was trapped?

"The report also mentions that the renegade Castiel is now a Seraphim, and it says that Lucifer had killed Castiel; furthermore, once Castiel was revived the angel said he felt an immense amount of power. I can only think that Father revived and upgraded-"

Naomi was cut off from her report by the sound of thunder, Raphael evidently did not like this news. Michael was supposed to kill Lucifer and then they would make the earth a paradise, that was the plan they had made ever since their Father had left.

Reviving and upgrading Castiel seemed to be their Father rewarding him, and saying that he approved of Castiel's decision to stand against Heaven and their plans.

Raphael knew that there would be panic in Heaven now that Michael was imprisoned; many angels would look for direction and only himself or Castiel would qualify. Castiel's goals would most likely be against his own needed to prepare for a war. Castiel could not the only angel that was against the apocalypse, and would most likely fight against Raphael. Now that Castiel was rewarded for his betrayal, others will follow him, he needed to find out who was with or against him.

"Naomi, the loss of Michael and Castiel's revival will most likely cause a rift in our forces, they most likely will look for someone to follow. I will send out a message to our brothers, with Castiel's revival I have no doubt that others will follow his example and decide to rebel, have your subordinates distribute a message to the lower ranks that I plan on raising Michael from the cage, and putting the apocalypse back on track. Those that wish to stop us will surely go to Castiel for guidance, and if they wish to stand against myself and Heaven we will-"

Before Raphael could finish his orders, he flinched and felt an absolutely massive amount of power. He could barely remember this energy, only being around it in his early life billions of years ago. Raphael looking at source of the power and stared at the being who Raphael and his brothers had helped sealed away The Darkness, the being who was older than Death and Time. Raphael stared at Pagan, the Third Being in existence and his Uncle.

"It is good to see you again Raphael, and I know that it has been awhile but can ya stop staring and tell Naomi here who I am?" Pagan said, gesturing to the shocked Naomi. There he was, The Primordial Being of Life, standing not 5 feet from Raphael and having gotten into the most heavily protected area of Heaven like it was just as difficult as opening a door.

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington**

Peter felt that he had a good, if simple life, he is married to a woman he loves, has a daughter who he wouldn't trade for the world, and has a stable job as a therapist. However he holds an even more, in fact one of the most important jobs in the world, for Peter is the name he chose when assuming human form.

Peter is in fact Pagan, the Life Bringer, the force that allows all forms of life to come into existence and continue until Death claims them. He just felt Michael being dragged into the cage with Lucifer, and apparently God felt to reward young Castiel for fighting against the apocalypse as the fledgling is now a Seraphim.

However these events aren't what are important as Oberon, his youngest brother, had shown Pagan the end result of this one moment would result in.. the release of The Darkness.

"Peter, are you okay?" Peter looked over at the love of his life, Cassandra.

"Yeah i'm fine, just thinking about this meeting, why do you ask?" Cassandra however did not seemed convinced, shooting at Peter a knowing look.

"Peter, I know that face, you felt something big happen just now didn't you?" Peter sighed, he knew that he couldn't hide anything from her, he knows more than most that trust needs to be in a marriage.

Peter had told her he was Pagan early in their relationship, and like any rational person she thought he was crazy, that is until he brought her to the Andromeda galaxy, standing on a star with her and protecting them from the heat of the star and the cold vacuum of space, you start to believe in the impossible once that kind of thing happens to you.

"I... just felt Michael fall into the cage with Lucifer, I can hear Raphael making a plan up there with what has happened. I can also feel Castiel was just revived, and with Michael sealed away the angels will look for someone to follow."

"I know that I am in exile but this is a major event that will cascade into a threat to the natural order, I don't think I can afford to be on the sidelines for this one." Pagan didn't

"Peter, I may not know as much about these things that you do, in fact, I doubt anyone but God does, but panic in the armies of heaven cannot be a good thing; if you need to be there to prevent it and help them calm down, then go, this seems to be a bit more important that meeting Karen's boyfriend."

Cassandra, before meeting Peter, had believed that while there might be a God out there didn't think much of magic or supernatural events. She thought that people were either tricked, or insane, but upon meeting Peter and her subsequent galactic travel realized that the world was much more than what most could see, that wonderful and horrible things existed around them, and her husband had a responsibility to help keep the order of the universe.

"Alright... I will go, but please tell Karen I am sorry. I will interrogate, er, meet her boyfriend another day, don't want her thinking I am chickening out do I?" Peter then got up from the couch, leaned over to kiss Cassie goodbye, and seemed to disappear in thin air.

"Mom? Dad? We are here!" It seemed that fate was screwing with them just then, as Karen walked into the house right as Peter teleported away. Cassandra got up with a sigh as she went to meet Karen's mysterious boyfriend.

* * *

 **Heaven's Throne Room**

"Is it just me or was that more difficult than it should have been?" Pagan knew that teleporting to different dimensions was a hard thing for most beings to pull off, but that required more effort than it should of for a being such as himself. Before he could think more on this, however, he felt a thunderous grace that he hadn't felt for billions of years, Raphael it seems just got the news and was making plans already.

Pagan walked into the Throne room, admiring his oldest brother's architectural choices before focusing on his nephew, who was in the middle of a monologue.

"I know that he is planning for a civil war, but could he try to not sound like a Bond villain while explaining his master plan? I might as well make myself know. Pagan lifted his concealment, he had rendered himself undetectable by anything short of his brothers, he saw Raphael flinch and Naomi almost faint from his power before they turned to look at him.

"It is good to see you again Raphael, and I know that it has been awhile, but can ya stop staring and tell Naomi here who I am?" It seems that Pagan's appearance has made even the mighty Raphael speechless, and Naomi was looking at him star struck.

"You... are you Father?" Naomi said in awe, this is the first time she had ever felt anyone equal to Death. Leagues beyond the archangels and of a nature entirely opposing the end of all life, this could only be their creator... right?

"I am sorry to say, Naomi, that I am not your Father, he is still on Earth. I do plan to help Heaven regain its order and become more than it was." Naomi seemed to deflate at that while Raphael was surprised that He was still alive and around, the Archangel had thought that God had died or simply left.

"I do know that God is fine with the apocalypse not happening, for now, he did create free will didn't he?" Pagan pointed out to the Angels. "I would presume that He wants you to make your own destiny now, I would ask that you tell the other angels to return for a time as we need to make a plan for the future of Heaven." Naomi, while disappointed at not meeting their Creator, did as Pagan asked once Raphael nodded in consent.

"What plan do you have then Uncle? Heaven will be divided over whether or not to continue with the apocalypse, and most likely will not listen to you. The other angels have never even met you and I do not hold as much authority as Michael did." Raphael raised a good point, as from what he can remember of Pagan he did not like to impose his will onto others and the only beings that know of and would listen to Pagan are the Archangels, Horseman, and Primordial Beings.

And besides, only a very select few knew more Primordial Beings than God or Death existed...

"Well, I suppose we will show them why they should listen, after all, seeing is believing as a human once said." Pagan knew that the angels would most likely not listen, but showing them the events that could be if they go down this route would make anyone prefer a different, less destructive outcome.

* * *

 _A/N whew, first chapter, I have a lot of ideas for this fic, and the events of season six seem to be the best starting point for my characters to be introduced, I really could use a beta, and I really need to use fewer_ _commas O.o" Review please :)_


	2. Stairway to Heaven

**_A/N Chapter 2, I appreciate the interest in my story, I view that graph as equivalent to my worth as a human being._**

 **Heaven**

Castiel stood in his favorite part of Heaven, it is the paradise of an autistic man who had drowned in 1953; a beautiful Tuesday morning in this Human's life. Castiel had just returned and is hoping to teach other angels the free will he had experienced, and hoped that it would allow angels to make their own fate.

Just as he was thinking about calling his brothers a group of angels appeared before him, clearly wanting an explanation for his survival. They no doubt wondered how he has even greater power than before.

"Brothers, I know you have questions, and I am here to tell you that the apocalypse has been averted, Michael and Lucifer have fallen into the cage and the Earth is still whole." Many angels had varying looks at those, some depressed or happy.

"I was killed by Lucifer, and I believe that Father has rewarded me for choosing my own fate, I stand before you as a Seraphim, and wish for you to learn free will as I have." Castiel could see the looks of disbelief on their faces, to hear of Michael being trapped no doubt scared them, and feeling his new grace and power seemed to prove to them that Father had rewarded him.

The Angels took in Castiel's words and felt lost, Michael had been the ruler of Heaven for a long time, almost as long as the younger angels had been alive, and to hear he is gone made them feel as if they held no purpose. For so long the Angels have had clear roles, most of them being perfectly content to stay as they were, and for their leader to be gone forced them to think for themselves and decide their own future.

Raphael would no doubt wish to keep things as they are, and free Michael and Lucifer to let the apocalypse conclude, but at the same time Castiel appears to wish for the angels to choose their own destiny, to be free from the plans of the archangels. If their Father revived Castiel and left Michael in the cage then is their Creator telling them to follow their own path now?

As Castiel spoke to the angels, one of Naomi's agents, Jonah, had left to inform Raphael of Castiel's return. Castiel noticed he was missing after speaking to the angels and was about to give go look for him, but he was frozen in place when he felt an immense power emanating throughout Heaven. Castiel felt it right behind him, and turned to see a friend he thought would be lost to him forever.

"Sam? How are you here?" Castiel couldn't believe his eyes, the Cage was supposed to be the most absolute prison in all of creation, only God or Death could enter it and leave under their own power, for Sam to be here without either of them intervening was impossible, no one else is strong enough to get into that prison and leave.

* * *

 **Heaven's Throne Room**

 _"Convincing Raphael to follow my lead was difficult, I just hope that Castiel will be more willing to listen to me"._ Pagan figured that getting Castiel to join him would be easier than with Raphael, but he would have to do something to make Castiel trust him, retrieving Sam from the cage would do it. _"I would retrieve Adam and Michael, but having Mikey here would undermine my attempts somewhat."_ Jonah's information on Castiel's location and plans confirmed the rift he thought might form without help, he needs to speak to Castiel now.

"Raphael, in order to make Castiel listen I will be retrieving Sam from the cage, please don't confront him for the time being."

"Of course, but please make it quick Uncle." Raphael had been informed of Castiel's location by Jonah, who thankfully did not question Pagan's presence and went back to Naomi upon giving his report.

Pagan just smiled at Raphael. "I don't think you have to worry about that." Pagan disappeared once more, this time to a much darker place, into the cage meant to hold even archangels without effort.

* * *

 **The Cage**

Sam had been in the hands of the first of the fallen, Lucifer, for only a few hours and was already praying for someone, anyone, to save him from The Prince of Darkness.

Sam screamed out in agony once more and Lucifer just laughed, the face of the archangel's old vessel Nick gaining a twisted smile. "Whats the matter Sammy? This is what you chose the moment you decided to drag us both into this cage, no one is coming to save you. Dad doesn't intervene much anymore, Death doesn't care about your suffering, and no one else powerful enough to come get you has been heard from in billions of years."

Had Sam been more coherent, he might of questioned who those other beings were, but the only thing he could think of was the pain; it was all consuming and he begged that it would just stop, that his soul would break into a trillion pieces and not come back anymore, _"ithurtsithurtsithurtsithur"_ -

Sam suddenly felt no pain, in it's place was a gentle warmth that seemed to spread through his body and soul, healing and soothing him. Sam dared to open his eyes _"Did Michael stop him?"_ It wasn't Adam's doppelganger in front of Sam however, it was someone else.

"Really Lucifer? I would think that after all the effort you put into finally gaining your vessel you would be a bit nicer to Sam once you had him." In between the Devil and Sam was a man that Lucifer seemed to recognize, Sam saw the Archangel back up in fear.

"You." Lucifer snarled, but although the Devil seemed to be furious Sam could see the fear in his eyes, the look that one gets when confronted by something they cannot stop, like a man seeing a force of nature about to hit him, knowing that despite his best efforts he cant get out of the way or stop it.

"It is good to see that you are taking this plunge better at least Michael." The Being, Pagan, turned to the other Archangel; who was standing in between Lucifer and Adam also showing shock at this man appearing, but seemed to get over it and chose to respond to him.

"As well as one can I suppose, it is good to see you again Uncle." Michael had a smile on his face, evidently happy to see this man. _"Uncle?"_ Sam looked at the being protecting him from Lucifer, _"This is the brother of God?"_

"You as well Michael, I am afraid that this visit is going to have to be cut short however, as I need to raise Sam here back out of the cage. I plan to help restore order back to Heaven, and need to do something to prove to Castiel that my efforts are sincere." Sam was shocked, this being is going to raise him from the pit? But, what about Adam? _"Surely he doesn't deserve to be stuck down here while I am freed."_

"You don't need to worry about Adam, Sam. I have no doubt that Michael will protect his soul from the effects of the cage." Pagan finally turned to look at Sam and he could see the power and wisdom that the beings eyes held.

"I... not that I don't appreciate you helping me, but who are you exactly?" Sam had originally thought this being to be God, he didn't look like what Dean had described Death as, and he must hold great power if Lucifer backed down upon his appearance, but Michael referring to him as Uncle threw that out the window.

"Ah, of course, where are my manners? My name is Pagan, I am the Primordial Being of Life, the younger brother of God and The Darkness, and the older brother of Death and Oberon." Sam must of been showing the shock he felt if Pagan's amused look was anything to go by.

"But we have spent enough time here, we need to go now." Pagan moved up to Sam, put his hand on his shoulder, and then they appeared in Heaven, right behind Castiel.

* * *

 **A/N Yay, another chapter done, if anyone is wondering why I didn't have Pagan free Michael as well, it is because to an angel, spending centuries in that cage is not a lot of time, Especially one as old as Michael, to a human however, it would be torture, so Pagan knew that Michael could handle it, and as his host will also protect him as well, so it is not necessary to free Michael just yet.**

 **Please leave a review on the way out.**


	3. You Raise Me Up

**A/N Chapter 3**

"Sam? How are you here? Who is that next to you?" Castiel was amazed by Sam's presence, but the man next to him, who clearly had raised Sam, caused Castiel concern as he only knew of two beings that could enter and leave that pit, and this man was not either of them.

"Hey Cas, uh, Pagan here got me out, Michael referred to him as his uncle if that means anything to you."

Castiel narrowed his eyes, he did not know of anyone named Pagan, nor did he know if his Father had a brother.

"Hello Castiel, I sense that you are a little brighter since I first felt you all those years ago. Did you have something done with your grace?" Pagan had felt Castiel come into existence, just as he feels all lifeforms when they are born.

"Who are you exactly?" Castiel did appreciate Pagan raising Sam, but still held reservations about trusting this being.

"I am the Life Bringer, the third being to come into existence, and I am here to help Heaven. I have received a vision of the future from my youngest brother, and hope to prevent those events. I shall show you what I have seen, but first I need to get Sam here back down to Earth." Sam was once again whisked away, this time appearing inside Dean and Lisa's home.

* * *

 **9:30 P.M Earth, Dean and Lisa's Home**

"I am thankful for the rescue from the pit, but can you give me a warning before you zap me places?" Sam once again found his surroundings change drastically, this time from a peaceful morning to a house with the lights still on. It is dark outside, so it must be night time.

"But it's way more fun this way." Pagan knew that voices appearing where Dean lived would definitely set off his supernatural alarm, it was just a matter of time before he burst into the room, guns trained on the two of them.

"Whose house are we in anyways?" Sam asked, looking around and trying to see something familiar. He noticed a picture frame and walked over to it while Pagan kept silent as he looked at the photo, Sam's eyes widened upon seeing who was in the picture.

"This... we are in Dean's house?" Sam was surprised at where they were ,and turned to ask Pagan for confirmation, before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and a gun cocking.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" Sam saw Dean holding a gun in their direction, before his older brother's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Sammy... is that you?"

"Jerk" Sam knew that if anything could convince Dean that he was really here and this wasn't a trick, it was saying that.

* * *

Dean had just got done getting Ben to bed, and was about to go to bed with Lisa when he heard voices coming from his living room.

"Son of a bitch, how did anyone get in here without an alarm going off?" Dean pulled out a pistol from his jacket, some old habits die hard.

Dean heard a shockingly familiar voice, but that person is dead. He saw him fall into that cage with Michael and Lucifer. He ran down the stairs, prepared to kill the sick bastard that thought to impersonate his brother.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" Dean yelled at the people in his house, but upon seeing the people in his home, his eyes widened in disbelief. That couldn't be a shapeshifter, none that he know of were able to hold a form for that long.

"Sammy... is that you?"

"Jerk." The man who looked like Sam said, Dean lowered his gun, only Sam would know to call him that.

* * *

Pagan remained silent during the tests that Dean put Sam through and their subsequent reunion, he knew what he was about to do would seem cruel, but it needed to be done for the balance.

"I do appreciate you guys catching up, but I am not only here to return Sam. I do have another agenda for being here." Dean finally turned his attention to Pagan, instantly on guard.

"What are you talking about? Did you raise Sam just to kill me?" Pagan chuckled before turning his gaze upon Dean, the air around them seemed to shift as Dean froze up, it was like when Death decided to stop playing games.

"No, but I am here to inform you that your constant resurrections stop after this one. You need to cherish your lives, and not expect your deaths to be a mere sickness to overcome. I expect you to honor when one of you decides to make the ultimate sacrifice, btt I will make only one more exception, I hope you appreciate this Sam as it took me more time than I thought it would to find her." Pagan simply disappeared once he delivered his message.

"Well... that doesn't seem good." Dean seems to remain the master of sarcasm. Sam was wondering who Pagan was talking about at the end.

 _Knock Knock Knock_ "Umm, is anyone there? I don't exactly know where I am." Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean motioned towards the door. "Well, he said it was for you, you answer it."

Sam moved to the door before opening it, and was greeted to the sight of someone he thought he would never see again.

"Madison?" In front of Sam was one of his first loves and a former werewolf, standing in moonlight with no ill effects.

* * *

 **Heaven**

Castiel was pacing around waiting on Pagan to reappear. Raphael had appeared shortly after Pagan had left and joined the others in waiting for the vision that Pagan said he would show them. Castiel did not feel comfortable near his older brother.

"Sorry for the wait, I got a little sidetracked, but I will now show you why I have decided to intervene. Please be warned, this future is a little grim." Pagan then showed them the future that Oberon showed him, a future of civil war, of the Leviathan breaking free, of Metatron, who was apparently still alive, casting all other angels out of Heaven and sealing it, and finally Chaos breaking free from its prison.

After seeing all of the events, the angels were as pale as beings of light could get. "How could that all happen Uncle?" Raphael and Castiel were the most shocked however, Raphael saw himself die in that future, and Castiel saw many terrible events and suffering that his actions had caused.

"Why do you think Death, Oberon, and myself created the natural order? It is designed to prevent the Mark from being broken, and keep Chaos locked away." Pagan had a grim look on his face, Chaos breaking free worried Death. It worried Pagan more however, after all, Chaos has had billions of years to hold a grudge.

 **A/N I feel that the constant revivals in supernatural were a bit overdone, that being said I was willing to have Pagan pull two more, but this is Dean and Sam's last life, after this it is over, that being said I don't plan on killing either of them. Next chapter is going to be a time skip into season 6. Would appreciate a review ;D**


	4. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

**A quiet bar in the midwest.**

An old man in a brown suit jacket and scarf was sitting at a table, waiting on an acquaintance of his to show up for a meeting. "Can I get you anything sir?" The man looked up at the waiter, he had a clipboard out and was waiting to write down his order. The man thought for a moment, there were so many choices.

"Yes, I think you can." The old man got up, and then tore the human to pieces. The sound a of human ripping apart is rather loud and the other people in the bar got up and ran to the exits in panic. "THE DOORS WONT OPEN!" A random patron yelled. "I am sorry, I thought you asked if I wanted anything to eat? I need a few sacrifices." Odin, the only known survivor outside of Kali from the failed meeting of the old gods was hungry.

 **Minutes Later**

"Impressive work, you really know how to decorate the place." A Demon in a business suit said to the Deity before him. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" The new King of Hell, Crowley, had been asked by Odin to meet him.

"I see you are moving up in Hel, that is good, I will need your assistance planning something big." Odin looked up from his plate at the King of Demons.

"What plan would that be?" Crowley asked, sitting across from Odin.

"I want revenge on Heaven." Crowley just scoffed.

"And how do you plan to do that? Lucifer tore your fellow deities apart and Raphael is still in charge up there. He may not be as powerful as Lucifer, but he is still a great deal stronger than you." Crowley had to wonder if Odin had gone insane from the beating he had received.

"How many souls can you spare from the pit?" Odin looked up at Crowley with a smirk on his face.

"Ah, well, in that case this might be feasible after all." Crowley could see where Odin was going with this, souls are very powerful things indeed and in large enough numbers can make a Demon strong enough to kill a Seraphim, for a deity that could only work better.

* * *

 **Cassandra and Pagan's Home, Saturday at 11:40 A.M**

Cassandra had just woken up alone, it seems that Peter was pulling another all nighter in Heaven again. _"I hope he fixes it up soon, he hasn't stayed the whole night in weeks."_

Cassandra walked into their kitchen and noticed that the cabinets where they kept the junk food were open, "I swore I closed those last night, maybe Peter got a snack before leaving." She closed them back before getting some breakfast, upon leaving the kitchen, she heard a bag of chips being crumpled.

"I must say, my brother has a good taste in junk food. I need to ask him where he found these." Cassandra looked at the person speaking and felt a chill go through her body. She saw a thin man in a black suit in her dining room, she could tell he was not human, human eyes are not that old and his aura was too powerful and cold.

"Right... Hi there, may I ask who you are and what you are doing in my house." Cassandra narrowed her eyes at the man, prepared to take her knife out at anytime. The man looked up at her.

"I apologize, I thought he would of told you what form like to assume while walking among you. I am Death, and I was just wondering when Pagan would decide to meet with me."

"Well you don't have to wait long, he usually comes home after an all nighter around midday." Death just nodded, it seems he would wait here then.

"I have to ask, are you Karen's mother? You see my son tells me that his girlfriend is like him and you are not. I find it curious that I couldn't sense you immediately and can only presume that Pagan hid you from my sight." Cassandra's eyes widened a bit before she responded. "Yes, Peter is my husband and Karen is my daughter." However she was a little shocked by the information she had been given. _"Death can have children? Darion is Karen's cousin?"_

"I see, also I would not consider us brothers in a biological term, nor would I consider our children as cousins. We are related purely in the fact that we are similar in nature and age, and yes, I can have children." Death had heard her thoughts it seems. Death suddenly looked at the front door and waited for it to open.

"Hey Cassandra, I am back, I stopped for some grocer-" Pagan stopped his sentence short, surprised to see Death in their dining room.

"Welcome back Brother" Death seemed to smile upon seeing Pagan, but only for a brief instance.

"Death, I must say this is a surprise, how have you been?" Pagan had a grin upon seeing Death and went to sit at the table he was at.

"I have been well, Lucifer got around to opening that coffin so I have my power once again. I see that you are helping restore order to Heaven, how is that going?" Death now held an empty box of Donuts in his hand, having eaten the whole thing while Cassandra had looked away.

"It is going very slowly, helping to calm them was difficult but it is nothing compared to crafting a new way of running the place. They have known only what they had done for billions of years and changing it is taking a lot of my time. It is like teaching a brick about art and poetry."

Cassandra was listening to their conversation, gradually more and more shocked at how every time she looked back at him, Death had finished a different package of junk food, _"Where does he put it all."_ She thought in disbelief.

"I have also felt that you have banned the Winchesters from resurrecting again, any particular reason?" Death had felt the fates of the brothers become permanent the next time the die, and knew that Pagan must of done that.

"They have this thought in their heads that death is just an inconvenience so I made it final next time, but I did retrieve Madison from Purgatory. I would've gotten Jessica but she was content in her Heaven." Just as Cassandra was about to tell Pagan about Darion they heard the front door open, with Karen and Darion walking in the house.

"Hey Dad, who is that?" "Father, what are you doing here?" They both asked at the same time.

Pagan looked at Death, "It looks like we have some explaining to do don't we?" Death nodded to his brother, hopefully this .

* * *

 **Sam and Madison's Apartment**

Sam woke up with a scream, he just had another nightmare about that cage and even almost a full year later he was still haunted by the torture he endured there. Sam felt a pair of arms wrap around him and he started to struggle against them.

"Sammy please stop, it was just a nightmare, he can't hurt you anymore." Sam recognized that voice, it was Madison, he started to relax his body and looked at her. Madison looked at Sam with worry in her eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"I am now, thanks Maddie, I didn't hurt you did I?" Sam remembered one of his earlier nightmares, he almost hurt Madison while in a fight or flight mode.

"No, I am fine, and even if you did, I wouldn't have any room to judge would I?" When Pagan had retrieved her from Purgatory, she was in a purely survival based mindset. Even though he had helped her by removing her lycanthropy and forcing her out of that mindset, she still had nightmares from her time in Purgatory.

During the first few days she was back, she sometimes woke up in the same fight or fight response due to being in an unfamiliar place and attacked Sam, she broke out of that mindset quickly but he still gained a few bruises from the incident.

"I would still feel bad if I ever hurt you, Pagan retrieved both of us from those horrible places filled with pain, I would hate to cause you any more." Madison smiled at Sam, "I would forgive you Sam, as long as it was a nightmare" They then laid back in bed, and went back to sleep embracing each other.

* * *

 **Dean and Lisa's House**

Dean sometimes couldn't believe that after happened to his family they came out of it with a relatively normal lives, Dean was with a woman he loved and a kid he was a father to and that cosmic hippie had retrieved his brother from the pit and his girlfriend from Purgatory. _"Sometimes I think it is too good to be true, but if this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."_ Dean walked into his and Lisa's room, he had just put Ben to bed and was about to hit the hay himself, he walked over to the bed and laid in it next to Lisa.

"Goodnight Dean." Lisa said as she looked at him and smiled, thankful that he had put Ben to bed. You wouldn't know it from talking to and traveling with him, but for a guy that had hunted monsters for most of his life Dean was surprisingly good with kids.

"Night Lisa." Dean said back, he was thankful that Lisa had popped up in his life again, she was someone he could truly love.

 **A/N turned a little sappy there, the scene with Sam and Madison was to show that they weren't cured of their time in Purgatory and The Cage, but Pagan did lessen the effects, and cured Madison of her Lycanthropy. Next chapter is going to be more about what Odin plans to do, and how Heaven finds out about it. Review Please :D**


	5. Protectors of the Earth

**A building in Los Angeles**

A man was sitting in a chair, waiting for his sibling to show up. This man is one of the Nephesh, the original group of beings that Pagan created, and one of the few who was not corrupted into a being with delusions of godhood, this is Thor, who took the role of the Norse God of Thunder.

 _"I did tell them that this was urgent, I don't know why it is taking them this long."_ Thor had been waiting for almost an hour, and was getting visibly annoyed. "You always were a little impatient, I would think you would realize this might not be a quick thing to get done, sneaking away from the Pantheons takes a bit." Thor turned his head and looked at Prometheus and Artemis, who took the roles of the Titan of Forethought and the Greek Goddess of the Hunt.

"I apologize for being late, I am still recovering from Lucifer's attack." Isis, who took the role of the Egyptian Goddess of Magic and Health had arrived. "Well, you aren't the only once who is late, Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanno still aren't here. Hades at least has an excuse as he said something had happened in Hell."

Right after Thor was done complaining about those who were absent, they appeared in a mass of shadows, a flash of light, and a puddle of water respectively. "Oh, it seems that we weren't the last ones here, I told you it would be fine Tsuku." Amaterasu had a grin on her face as she looked at her brother, Tsukuyomi just rolled his eyes and Susanno merely moved to sit down at the table.

"Ah man, looks like I am the last one here." Hades arrived in a mass of smoke, barely behind the Shinto Gods. Now that everyone was here those who were still standing moved to sit down.

Thor looked at the assembled Nephesh, each of them evidently were wondering why they were called here on such short notice. "Now that everyone is here we can finally get down to business, I called you here because Odin has recently announced to the Norse Pantheon that he plans to wage a war against Heaven." Thor's siblings rolled their eyes at that, the corrupted Pantheons aren't powerful enough to do that.

"Odin said that he wants revenge for Lucifer's slaughter of their meeting, and of course most of the Pantheon thought it to be a hopeless task, but upon bringing up that he was going to meet with the King of Hell for a deal they were more curious." The other Nephesh gained contemplative looks at that, if Odin was going to deal with Crowley then he must have something big planned, and is willing to do anything to get it done.

Hades had a grim look on his face, and started to speak. "I was late due to the fact that I sensed an imbalance in Hell. I felt a loss of a great deal of souls from the main portion, and when I investigated it I found that Crowley had used around fifty thousand souls for something. I felt no increase in his power nor any other demon, I can only presume that they went to someone else, perhaps Odin if he was meeting with Crowley."

"If Odin does hold that many souls, how powerful would he become?" Tsukuyomi asked Hades, while those who were corrupted were much weaker than the pure Nephesh, fifty large was a tremendous amount of power, and nothing to scoff at.

"Most likely Odin would become strong enough to kill any of us in combat, and possibly all of us together. He might also hold enough power to injure or maybe, if he was lucky, kill an Archangel." Hades knew the power of a soul more than most Nephesh, as the God of the Underworld he gains souls that go to Hell, but do not deserve the main portion.

"We need to tell Dad of this. He has been focused on helping Heaven lately and needs to know of Odin's preparations for war." Isis said, she knew that with Odin gaining this amount of power he would probably be too strong for her siblings to handle, and with Heaven still not completely stable a war would be a terrible thing to happen.

Just as they were about to teleport to their father the wall on the far end of the room was blasted open, it seems that Odin had found them.

"How did he find us? I thought this place was warded?" Artemis asked Thor, who seemed to be just as surprised as her.

"Those wards of yours would've worked, if I was still at the level that they blocked against." Odin grinned and then sent a blast of energy at the Nephesh, Hades and Prometheus sent a wave of fire as a counter, but it merely slowed the blast down. "If anyone would help that would be great!" Prometheus yelled at his siblings.

Thor responded by summoning his hammer, Mjölnir, and threw it at Odin, forcing him the break off the clashing energy in order to block the weapon with Gungnir.

Odin was then hit by a blast of light from Amaterasu, but to her shock he got up almost immediately, and released a bolt of lightning that hit Isis. "I never would of thought that you were a spy, and to think that you were at that meeting with us." Isis, while injured by the bolt, released a massive wave of magic which blasted Odin out of the building, the Nephesh chased after him.

"Damn that felt good, if I was still so weak, that would of killed me." Odin was almost entirely unharmed aside from a few burns. The Nephesh were surprised, Isis was no push over, and for Odin to be so unaffected was impressive.

"Well, I guess we will just have to try harder." Prometheus said and generated a great deal of fire, he summoned the Fire of Knowledge, the blade he used in ancient times to bring knowledge to humanity which allowed them to fight the monsters that plagued them. Prometheus felt a memory from the blade, it was about the time he had been cursed. _"Zeus hadn't been to happy about losing most of his sacrifices."_

The other Nephesh also prepared for battle, and Odin simply smiled and raised his spear. "This will be fun."

Prometheus ran towards Odin and swung his sword, Odin parried with his spear and was about to stab Prometheus when a sword of shadow blocked it, Tsukuyomi and Prometheus proceeded to attack Odin together, but he was blocking all of their attacks.

They disengaged Odin, Prometheus and Tsukuyomi had quite a few injures, while Odin had none. "You've gotten a whole lot faster since we last saw you." Tsukuyomi was amazed at how much stronger Odin was, he knew that Odin had gained a vast amount of power from the souls, but it was something more the see and feel rather than just know. The other Nephesh joined Prometheus and Tsukuyomi in their fight, engaging Odin in an eight on one battle.

* * *

"He is a whole lot stronger than I thought, this might be one of my best deals yet." Crowley was watching the Nephesh fight Odin, and at the moment it seems that they are equal, but the King of Hell doubted it would stay that way for long. Odin's siblings were gradually gaining ground, and Crowley was preparing to interrupt their little fight.

"Should we assist him now my liege?" Crowley looked at the elite demon who asked, they are powerful but not quite a match for the typical angel. Crowley doesn't need them to be however, they just need to be strong enough to help.

"I suppose, he has shown a great deal of power, and these "Nephesh" are no push overs, I think that a war against the current Heaven is within our power."

Crowley and his elite demons pulled out their demon blades and teleported to the battle, stabbing the Nephesh in the back while they were focused on Odin and injuring them.

"Sorry to crash this party, but we can't let you kill Odin." The Nephesh turned to attack the demons, but their attack was dodged, and the Nephesh were attacked by Odin again. The Nephesh put some distance between them and Odin's reinforcements.

"We can't win this now, if he was alone we might of been able to kill him, we need to retreat, do it." Thor said and nodded at his Shinto siblings. Amaterasu released a great deal of light, blinding the demons and Odin, Susanno then released a wave of water knocking them back while Tsukuyomi created a durable wall of darkness between the two groups.

"Don't think I will let you escape that easily!" Odin sent a wave of energy in their direction, slamming into and cracking the wall of Darkness, but it was too late, the Nephesh had managed to escape by the time he destroyed it.

* * *

"We need to find Dad, he needs to know about the coming war. Odin is a whole lot stronger, he knows we are against him, and I doubt he will keep the Pantheons out of the loop ." Thor looked at his siblings, they had multiple injures, and were, like him, worried at the amount of power Odin had.

Thor got an affirmative from the other Nephesh, who then teleported to their safe house.

 **A/N I gotta know how my first fight scene went, just a side note, The Nephesh aren't able to teleport like other beings, they need time in order to do so, and creating enough of their ele** **ment for that specific task is difficult to do in battle, and they took a big risk doing it. Please review :D edited to remove comma infestation**

 **Nephesh is a Hebrew word meaning "Living Being" but is usually translated as "Soul"**


	6. Heaven and Hell

**Heaven's Throne Room**

Pagan was sitting at his desk working on a few documents, the new method of managing Heaven was similar to how it used to be with a small group of leaders. This system was different from the old as instead of it being two archangels it was a Primordial Being, an Archangel, and a Seraphim, Pagan, Raphael, and Castiel respectively.

Pagan had set up this new system to with himself being as the balance between Raphael and Castiel's different approaches to running Heaven, assisting Raphael with creating an orderly government while helping Castiel and the human soul of Anael teach the other angels how to think for themselves.

With so many angels it would be informative if they would give input on the way things are instead of simply accepting the decisions of those in power. It wasn't an easy task by any means, especially with how the angels have suppressed their own free will for so long.

 _*Flash Back - Tenth Free Will attempt*_

Pagan, Castiel and Anna Milton, the human soul of Anael had been trying to get the angels to think for themselves for many times now, so far it had been like teaching quantum physics to a brick wall, it wasn't going very well and the student just isn't trying. Castiel looked at Pagan and saw the look of frustration on the Primordial Being's face, he was evidently fed up with the angels not seeming to believe themselves as independent.

"It seems that they have not learned anything." Pagan just had a blank look on his face as he glanced at Castiel, all of the sudden Castiel and the other angels felt the unrestrained power of a Primordial Being, Pagan just lost his patience. Pagan glared at one of the angels, his full power now released and showing just how much of a gap was between him and the collective angels.

"You, Hael, jump." Castiel was a bit confused by this order while Hael jumped at command. _"What is he up to?"_ Pagan then commanded the angel to perform other menial tasks, before finally- "Now attack me." Castiel now saw what he was trying to do, after all what angel in their right mind would fight him? Hael turned ashen at that order and looked at her siblings for a moment before taking a hesitant step forward. Pagan just raised a hand. "Stop, I ordered you to attack me so why did you not do it immediately? You are an angel and hold a great amount of combat experience. You should be able to do this by instinct instead and attacked me whether or not you thought that course of action was a good idea." Pagan took a moment reign in his power, they were paying attention now at least.

 _"It seems they are starting to realize what we are trying to teach them."_ Castiel saw that the angels were focused on Pagan's words now "Because you think of yourselves as beings without free will when I say you do something you should do it without thinking like when I ordered you to perform the other tasks, so why did you hesitate? Only a being who can think for themselves should do that. "

Hael and the other angels were surprised at that revelation, Hael herself had entirely frozen in her movements. "I will tell you why, because you knew that my order was flawed, and I was sending you to your death and deep down you wanted to refuse my order, you wanted to choose something else."

The other angels now had a small amount of understanding in their eyes, it would take a while for them to truly understand what he is teaching them, but they had now made their first step.

 _*Present Day*_

That had been about six months ago and the angels had made a great deal of progress, with a few of them having good ideas for the management of Heaven. Pagan had been helping restore order for nearly a year now, and has helped the angels become something more than they were.

"Naomi, I think I am done for the day, I need to go meet someone." Naomi had been a big help with all of the documents that needed to be addressed immediately, helping to prioritize the various issues that they were having. _"She could do without being so formal though, I am kinda not used to it."_

"Yes sir, I can handle the rest." Pagan smiled and nodded at her then teleported away, he kinda needed to get to Thor, apparently they need to inform him of some developments with the others.

* * *

 **Nephesh Safe House**

Thor and the other Nephesh had just barely made it out of that fight, Odin's power had been enhanced by fifty thousand souls to the point that he could almost match their collective strength. Isis and the others were still recovering from their injuries and Isis specifically was in bad shape, having already been injured by Lucifer before she could escape him. Thor was resting in a rather comfy chair when he felt a very welcome presence.

"Sorry I am late, I have an entire dimension to run, I don't know how Oberon does it." Thor was brought out of his thoughts by the appearance of Pagan, Thor got out of his chair and embraced his father.

"It is good to see you again dad, how is Karen doing? Is Heaven holding up?" Thor was happy to see his dad, they rarely get to see him nowadays.

"Good to see you as well Thor, and Karen is fine as she has a murder victi- I mean boyfriend now so that is nice. Heaven is getting better, what is it that you wanted to inform me about? Also, can your sibling please stop eavesdropping?" The other Nephesh opened the door that they were behind, Amaterasu trying to pull off a look of innocence while Tsukuyomi just had a look that implied a very long suffering on his face at his sister's antics.

"We weren't eavesdropping, I was just making sure the door was sturdy, honest." Pagan merely had an amused look, Amaterasu was definitely one of the more quirky Nephesh, he looked at the others and greeted them, they hadn't seen each other in awhile after all.

* * *

"So, Odin plans on waging war huh? I did make him as a tactician so even corrupted he would know a thing or two about the feasibility of wars. Crowley's assistance is troubling, as the King of Hell he can supply a good amount of souls to Odin, the power you described is definitely close to the younger two Archangels." Pagan and the Nephesh were sitting in the safe house's living room, Pagan having been informed of Odin's plan and assault.

"Do you think that Odin can really pull this off?" Isis looked concerned, the power that Odin has is definitely worth the worry, and with Crowley's assistance who knew what was possible?

"Alone he cannot, with the forces of Hell backing him though, and if the other deities help him, this is a very possible war." Pagan knew that he needed to prepare, and be cautious, while Heaven is much more stable than it would've been without his assistance, a full on war with Hell and possible assistance from the deities this soon is terrible. " _I doubt that Crowley would just forget about Purgatory, I felt a few dead hunters returned to life by the King of Hell. I just hope that it doesn't come to that."_

"I will inform Heaven of this, we need to be ready, if you want you can come with me." Pagan offered his children asylum, and it would help if the angels other than Raphael knew which "deities" they could trust.

The Nephesh looked at each other, having a silent conversation. "We would appreciate that Dad, Heaven is probably the safest place in creation for us right now." Pagan smiled at his children and teleported them with him.

* * *

A Demon was standing outside the safe house that the Nephesh were in using a powerful magic to hide his presence, Crowley knew better than to confront even a single one of them alone, but the information that he got was useful. " _So the Nephesh have a dad huh? Seems like a tough guy."_ Crowley suddenly felt sick, a vast holy presence was near him, he turned to the source of the feeling. There was a being a few yards away from him, just staring at the King of Hell, "Heh, I guess hiding was pointless wasn't it?" The man smiled "Yes, if Pagan was actually looking you wouldn't be able to hide either, you should leave now Fergus." Crowley was starting to get sick as being in this man's presence was harmful to his very nature, and fled back into his kingdom.

"Well, might as well go greet my younger brother, I wonder how he is doing these days?" The man then disappeared in a white vapor.

 **A/N chapter six, took a bit to get out, Review please :D edited to remove quote plague.**


	7. Back in the Saddle Again

**Asgard, Meeting Room**

Odin was pacing in his meeting room, thinking back on his fight against The Nephesh while waiting for the other gods to meet himself and Crowley. _"The power that I hold now is indeed impressive, but if I am going to defeat the Angels I will need more souls, but I need them from somewhere besides Hel."_

While Odin was pondering this the other gods had appeared, those that had viewed attacking Heaven as an inconceivable task. Odin turned to regard the other gods, they clearly felt that he was stronger than ever if the look on their faces was anything to go by. "Greetings my fellow deities, I thank you for appearing on such short notice. I am sure that you all sensed my skirmish with those traitors yes?" The other deities nodded in confirmation, Odin had told them to watch that fight. "I have no doubt that alone I cannot defeat Heaven, nor could all of us do so, but with the assistance of Hell and the Demons I think that it is a very real possibility that we can defeat Heaven and claim our rightful place as the kings of creation."

Odin looked at the faces of his fellow deities. "Are you with me?" The other gods nodded and Odin smiled, the Pantheons and Hell shall be united against their common enemy.

* * *

 **Earth, Glacier National Park, 9:00 P.M.**

Pagan, Cassandra, and Karen were out with the Nephesh camping. Cassandra had suggested this retreat to help Pagan relax and spend more time with his family, which Pagan hastily agreed to. Working to help run Heaven is a very difficult task and this trip was very welcome in Pagan and the Nephesh's eyes, especially with the probable start of a war on the horizon.

Pagan and Cassandra were stargazing on the roof, the others had gone into their cabin and were sleeping. "Hey, Peter?" Pagan looked over at his wife. "Yes?" Cassandra was looking at the stars still, a thoughtful look on her face. "You are connected to all life right?" Pagan simply nodded. "Is there anything out there." Cassandra pointed into the night sky. "Hmm, that is a question that many have asked for hundreds of years... Yes there is life out there. Some of it is similar to what is here while a lot of it is different. The star you are pointing at has an ecosystem with sentient floating jellyfish that can poison you with a touch, just about as close as you can get to pure evil. If I remember correctly Death particularly liked them because they made me uncomfortable."

Cassandra evidently imagined what they looked like, if the grin on her face was anything to go by. "Really, floating jellyfish, what other cosmic horrors are out there?" Pagan faked a shivered. "Never underestimate those things, they kept calling me their "Enkindler" and wouldn't leave me alone or stop worshiping the ground I walked on, it was one of the worst experiences I have had." Cassandra simply laughed. "It sounds like they view you like a God." Pagan's smile dampened. "Yeah, I guess they do." Pagan and Cassandra got up after that, Cassandra preparing to go to bed while Pagan went to look at the list of some other guests at the Cabins.

 _"Lets see, David Hollander, Jane Sunders, and Chuck Shurley. I seem to remember hearing something about a Prophet of the Lord with that name, wonder why he is here."_ Pagan looked around and found David, greeting him and Jane who seemed to be a couple, he then looked for Chuck wondering if the Prophet had been given a vision of him. Pagan found him in the kitchen fixing up a sandwich.

"Hey there, i'm Pete..." Pagan stopped himself and stared at Chuck, Pagan is possibly the only being who could feel just what the so called Prophet actually was. Chuck stopped making his sandwich and looked at Peter before grinning at him.

"I see you have found me out." God continued to grin at Pagan, glad to see his younger brother again.

* * *

 **Dean and Lisa's home, 10:00 P.M**

"This is Valerie Carson reporting to you live from Liz's Roadhouse where police have found the remains of a group of patrons, it is believed that whoever killed them cut the bodies to pieces and then ate them, the crime scene investigators have also reported traces of sulfur in the-" Dean turned the channel to a cartoon station, while Lisa looked at him concerned. He hasn't gone hunting ever since he had moved in with her and this seemed like something with a supernatural origin, plus he might not admit it but Dean missed that lifestyle.

"Dean, you haven't done a single job in almost a year, I think that you should go and find out who did that." Dean looked over at Lisa. "I gave up hunting when I moved in with you, i'm sure that someone else can handle this."

"You and Sam are some of the best in the business, do you really want someone else to botch this? I know that you miss being out their and helping people." Lisa had a point, it might do Dean some good to be back out there once in a while.

"Okay, I'll ask Sam if he is up for it." Dean got up from the couch, ready to go hunting.

* * *

 **Impala, en route to the Roadhouse, 1:00 A.M**

Sam and Dean were driving to the roadhouse, dressed in their FBI suits and ready to work a case.

"I still can't believe we are getting out their again, family business and all that." Sam looked over at his brother, who just had a smile on his face.

"It does feel pretty good, kinda surprised that Madison was so willing to let you go, I would think that she would've had a bigger problem with it, being a former werewolf and all." Sam just rolled his eyes. Former isn't the exact term to use, she is still a little stronger and faster than a human.

They pulled up to the crime scene and got out of their car, greeting the officers on scene and flashing their badges. "Agent Bonham, Agent Young, good to see you though I have to wonder why the FBI are interested in my crime scene." The brothers looked at the cop who greeted them. "Yeah, this is a similar crime scene to one we investigated before, do you have anything yet?" Sam walked with the officer to the while Dean went inside to check it out.

"We do have a video recording from the cameras but it is only partial, they cut out before we could see how the patrons were murdered." Sam asked to look over them anyways and like the officer said the cameras didn't see how the patrons were killed, but it did show who appeared afterwords and the meeting that took place. "Crowley meeting with Odin? What the hell is going on?"

Dean came back outside and walked up to Sam. "Hey, I think a deity killed these people, it looks similar to when we were at their little get together." Sam just showed Dean the recording. "How did Odin get out of there, we saw Lucifer kill him." Sam thought about what Odin was known for in mythology. "Odin was considered a god of magic so maybe he managed to create an illusion to escape, Lucifer might of thought that no deity could trick him so didn't look that closely. Lucifer is known for his arrogance after all." Dean just scoffed.

"So now Odin wants revenge on Heaven for what Lucifer did? How would he pull that off seeing as a single Archangel kicked their asses so hard?" Sam replayed a part of the recording again and Dean listened in. "Souls, okay, so he pulls a Famine and gains power from them, how many would he need for that?"

"We should probably ask Crowley, he does owe us for stopping the apocalypse and helping him gain his throne." Dean nodded to Sam and started up the Impala, they needed to get the materials to summon the King of Hell. "Plus, we should probably figure out what we need to kill Odin, maybe stop this problem before it gets worse."

What the brothers didn't see what a man watching them, the same cop who had met and shown them the recording, the officer seemed to morph his body and became the King of Asgard, Odin.

"Seems like the Winchesters are back in the game, this outta be fun."

 **A/N Don't know how I feel about this chapter, kinda feels like a filler for me but whatever, Leave a review please :D Also, I updated the prologue to fit with the story more, reread it if ya want**


	8. Insert Song Title

**Park Cabin 1:25 A.M**

Pagan looked at his oldest brother and grinned. "It is good to see you again God, or would you prefer I call you Chuck for now?" Chuck smiled, it was good to see his brother again. "Chuck is good, I like the name personally... why don't we catch up? I haven't talked to you for some time now." Chuck motioned His hand to a chair as He sat down. "Well, we do have a lot to talk about, why not?" Pagan sat down and prepared to catch up with his brother.

Karen woke up when she felt her father's energy fluctuate for a brief moment, that hasn't happened before so she was interested, it felt like he was shocked or confused. Karen got out of bed, walking down to the common area of the cabin and heard her dad and someone else talking... finding something amusing evidently. "-but you should've seen Raphael's face when I showed up, I haven't had to stop myself from laughing that hard ever since Oberon dyed Death's suit pink, I still don't know how he didn't realize that until I pointed it out!" Karen looked into the room, her dad and another man were laughing, "C _onsidering dad mentioned his younger brothers, this is either God, or The Darkness... and I don't think The Darkness would be willing to sit down and chat with him._ "

"I'm glad to hear that you are holding up, hiding for billions of years with only the responsibility of your family and then immediately trying to run Heaven at the tip of a hat? You are the only person I know of besides me that could pull that off." God smiled and then looked directly at Karen, evidently hiding from Him while He was distracted wasn't as doable as with her dad.

"Hello there Karen, it is good to meet my Niece in person at last." Pagan turned his head. "Hey Karen, come on over here, you should meet you oldest uncle." Karen had an embarrassed smile as she walk over, evidently she didn't think she would be caught. "Nice to meet you too, uncle... wow how many people can say that to you?" God let out a small chuckle "Not many, so, tell me about yourself Karen."

* * *

 **Motel 1:30 A.M**

Sam and Dean had checked in to a local motel for the night, they were getting ready to summon Crowley and interrogate him about his alliance with Odin, hopefully they would find out how the King of Hell and the Chief Deity of Asgard plan to wage war on Heaven.

Dean looked at their preparations, making sure that they had what they needed, summoning the King of Hell was a risky thing to do no matter who you were. "Okay then, got the Devil's Trap set up and the Knife, now all we need to do is summon him." Sam walked into the room. "I put up a few other wards around the motel, symbols of infinity and the such in case one of his allies appears."

Dean nodded and moved to the ritual bowl, starting to chant the incantation. "Et ad Congrgandum... eos coram me." Sam and Dean saw the lights of the motel start to flicker, and one even burst from the constant change.

"Hello boys, didn't expect to see you again so soon." Crowley smirked at the brothers once he appeared, evidently unconcerned with this predicament.

"Crowley, we didn't summon you here to play games, why are you teaming up with Odin?" Dean asked as he looked at the Demon, not in the mood to deal with his small talk.

"Really? We're just getting straight to the main event? No foreplay at all?" Dean just put the Knife at Crowley's neck. "Well then, if you must know I am assisting that old fart because Heaven has been weakened by that whole apocalypse business... it will have a hard time surviving a fight against two enemies."

Sam furrowed his eyes. "What do you mean Heaven is weakened?" Dean also was confused by what Crowley had said. "I thought that they gotten a new manager, and a strong one at that."

Crowley just scoffed. "Did you really think that the angels would be fine when they lost their leader of millions of years? While old Mikey being sealed away might not of destroyed them they are without a doubt shaken from it."

"What would you have to gain by doing this though?" Sam could see the obvious, defeat Heaven and all demons gain job security if you will, but the gods surely wouldn't let them roam around freely if they win.

"Well, lets just say that I have some insurance." Just as Sam was about to ask him something else the floor beneath them shifted slightly, with the devil trap breaking.

Crowley grinned and then teleported out of the trap and into the middle of the room. "Well boys, looks like this is goodbye for now, places to go, people to damn, wars to start and all that." The brothers jumped up and lunged at Crowley, just missing him with the Knife as he teleported away.

"Damn it, what do we do now?" Dean was angry, he should've reacted faster than that.

"I guess we call Cas, tell him what is coming." Heaven didn't know about this and Crowley was telling the truth about it's situation, than this could be a bad surprise. Demons and Deities teaming up is a powerful force for any army.

Dean sighed. "We should clean all this up first, looks like a tornado just went through here."

* * *

Crowley looked over at Odin. "Thanks for the save there, would've been hard to break that trap myself."

Odin grunted. "Don't think that makes us friends, we just have a common enemy and goal." Odin concentrated and then disappeared in a flock of ravens.

Crowley teleported to his recent project, if he could find the way to open the door he would have access to enough power to defeat Heaven on his own.

"Did you find anymore Alpha's?" Crowley asked the revived hunter. Samuel Campbell nodded. "Found the Alpha shapeshifter and werewolf, they have been reluctant to talk however."

"Well, I can help loosen their tongues." Crowley walked over to their cages. _"Soon that waste of resources will be mine."_

 ** _A/N_ kinda just setting up some more season 6 stuff, Karen met her uncle, and the brothers found out some more about recent events, if anyone has a good song name for this chapter please submit, and please review :D** p


	9. Remember the Fallen

**Heaven, 2:00 A.M**

Castiel was reviewing the progress of the angels in the attempt to awaken their free will, which is going well he might add when he heard a prayer aimed at him. _"I pray to the angel Castiel, and request that he get here quickly because we have some world ending stuff we need to talk about."_

Castiel heard this prayer and shook his head, amused. _"Evidently Dean is still as blunt as ever. I should go see what this is about, it would be nice to see them again."_ Castiel went to look for to Naomi as he did need to inform her of where he would be going, one thing that Pagan and Raphael had set up was a sort of check-in system so that angels would be more easily located in the event of injury, death or betrayal.

"Castiel, can I help you with something?" Naomi was currently relaxing with some other angels, having completed her work for now.

"No thank you, I am merely here to inform you that I will be traveling to Earth for a time as it seems that the Winchesters have some information for me." Upon hearing his reason Naomi frowned slightly, while she didn't hate the Winchesters, they had a knack for finding out about and messing with things that they shouldn't.

"Noted Castiel, I do expect you to report every hour." Castiel nodded to that and teleported to where he last heard the prayer.

Naomi sighed, _"I hope this is just a social call, we don't need another apocalypse."_

* * *

 **Motel, 2:29 A.M**

Dean and Sam were waiting on Castiel to appear, having sent the prayer to him almost half an hour ago. Dean looked at the clock again and leaned back in his chair. "What is taking him so long, he used to zap himself to us pretty fast when we called." The older Winchester stared at the window.

Sam looked over at his brother. "Maybe he has to finish something first, or he is too busy right now, or he already knows about it." Dean just cleared his throat and nodded to the window, Sam turned his head and saw Castiel standing there.

"Hello Dean, Sam, I apologize for taking so long. It is good to see you are doing well."

Dean just grinned. "Its fine Cas, good to see you too." The brothers and Castiel caught up for a brief moment, before getting down to business.

"We saw a report on the news of a disturbing homicide and checked it out when we saw this." Sam showed Castiel the recording from the roadhouse, having been given it by the police while they disguised themselves as FBI agents. It even contained their conversation too, which was chalked up by most as just the musings of madmen.

Strangely enough, after they left the Police reports made no mention of any alleged superhuman traits, and the officers had no knowledge of such events after telling them the first time.

"Odin and Crowley apparently are teaming up to attack Heaven with Crowley giving Odin souls, I guess for a power-up like Famine did."

Sam turned off the recording, and Dean walked over to the two of them. "Crowley told us that the deities and demons would team up against Heaven, seems he thinks that you guys are weakened from Michael's imprisonment and won't survive a united attack. He also said something about "insurance" in the event the gods betray him."

Castiel frowned. _"Another war so soon? The Nephesh informed us of Odin's survival and him teaming up with Crowley, but the other deities and Hell joining in is disturbing."_

"We were hoping that you could help us figure out how to kill Odin, if we can stop him now this war would be averted." Sam really hoped that Castiel knew how to do this, as the materials necessary for the stake to kill Odin were unknown at this time.

"Pagan informed me of how to craft that specific stake," Castiel brought his hand to the Winchester's faces, showing them what Pagan told him after the Nephesh had sought asylum in Heaven.

It was easier than telling them.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Castiel walked towards his uncle, intent on asking him about something that has been bothering the angel for a time. "Uncle, if I may ask you a question?" Pagan turned to Castiel and nodded. "Sure, whats up?"

"You said that you created the Nephesh, I am just curious as to why so many of them are cruel beings instead of the protectors you intended them to be." Pagan lowered his eyes, sadness, and guilt visible in them.

"Well, that is a story that starts before the universe itself was created, in the time when Chaos was still free. You see, in the early days, after God made the Archangels, He made another group of beings afterwards, while I made the Nephesh." Pagan motioned for Castiel to sit down. "Evidently this is a long story"

"Chaos, at this time, was almost entirely ruled by instinct and had an overwhelming desire to attack and destroy anything he viewed he could defeat." There was more to it than that, such as his intense desire to keep their family close and not waste time on what he viewed as unworthy beings, but it mattered not.

"Chaos viewed the Nephesh and the other group as a threat to himself and attacked, corrupting them. He twisted most of my children into the cruel beings that they are today and... well. I was furious. We engaged in battle but we were equals."

Part of the problem with things like them fighting was the sheer, absolute equality of their power.

Unless someone of sufficient power came to assist, a fight between two Primordial Beings would last for eons.

Pagan started his history lesson again, "After God created a realm for His first beasts to be content in, He sent the Archangels to assist me in sealing away our brother."

Pagan looked at Castiel, pain on his face. "Even after sealing him away I couldn't get rid of the corruption done to my children, all I and Oberon could do was make a ritual that would eventually purify them. You might know it as the Stake method but any death will do." Such as Lucifer slaughtering his way through a high-class hotel.

The first step to save his children, his beautiful creatures of life, was to kill them. Pagan did not like that, it was one last wound inflicted upon him by Chaos.

Chaos might be imprisoned, but he got the last laugh.

Castiel nodded at this information "What is Odin's wooden stake made with? It would still be able to kill him, correct?"

Pagan shook his head.

"Kill him? No, he is a great deal stronger now due to those souls he absorbed, but it could weaken him a great deal." Pagan sighed, he didn't like telling people how to kill his damaged children, but it was the only way.

"The required ingredients for Odin specifically is the blood of a raven from a country that worshiped him, any Scandinavian country should do."

Castiel got up from his seat. "Thank you uncle, and I am sorry for what happened to your children."

"I have had billions of years to cope Castiel, but thank you for your sympathy." Pagan waved as Castiel left, preparing to go on that vacation that he had scheduled.

* * *

 **Motel, 2:35 A.M**

Castiel removed his hand from the brothers, who were dizzy from the experience.

"Damn it Cas, warn a guy before you do that." Dean put his hand to his head, a headache coming on.

"I apologize, but Pagan had a more in-depth explanation than I do."

Sam looked trouble at this information."We can't kill him with that stake, but if he is stabbed by it, could you take him down?"

Castiel looked down in thought. "I believe I might be able to, yes, I am a Seraphim now and hold a great deal more power than before."

Dean grinned. "Well then, looks like we need to get some raven blood."

Sam nodded "We just might pull this off."

They could nip this one in the bud before it got too out of hand.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel got to work.

* * *

 _A/N this chapter explains the origin of The Nephesh_ , _and gives the brothers a method to weaken Odin, I hope it will be enough for Castiel to kill him O.o' please review :D edited to remove comma infestation_


	10. Relevant Music!

**A/N I hate myself, I accidentally deleted this chapter. Rewrite ahoy! sigh... kill me**

 **Ireland; 6:34 P.M**

A Raven looked over it's sick fledgling in sadness, they would not make it as they were sick and weak. The Raven heard the sounds of a bird's wings flapping and turned towards the source, prepared to defend it's young even if they would die.

The Raven however saw something strange, it wasn't a bird at all but those things that walk on the ground and give it food, unlike them The Raven felt a strange kinship with this being.

Castiel looked up at the Raven and pulled out a syringe, using his power to calm the bird before stick the needle into it. "Squaaaack!" The raven attempted to struggle but found itself unable to escape.

Just as it's vision started to fade however the needle left it and the bird felt a warmth wash over it. _"I am sorry for that but I promise it is for a good cause, as reconciliation I have healed your progeny."_ The raven looked at it's flock and could smell it, they were healthy now, _"Thank you strange bird."_

Castiel teleported away with the sound of wings flapping.

* * *

 **A motel in the midwest; 12:35 A.M**

Dean was washing off of his jacket, getting the wooden stake had been easy enough but he had slipped and fell in some mud, "W _hich Sam apparently found hilarious as he didn't even try to help me up."_

Dean looked up into the mirror and jumped, Cas was back and looking at what Dean was doing intently "Cas... personal space." The angel nodded before moving back words, "I apologize, I was simply curious as to what you were doing, how did you fall into mud?"

Dean took a calming breath before looked at Castiel, he just had to bring it up... this is his favorite jacket. "Do you have it?" Castiel pulled out a vial of blood and handed it to Dean, the Hunter walked out of the bathroom with the angel following him.

"Uhh, what were you guys doing in there?" Sam had the stake and infinity symbol prepared so all they need was to coat the weapon with blood, summon and gank Odin with it and hope that he is weakened enough that Cas can kill him.

"Nothing, now shut up and lets do this." Dean poured the blood on the stake while Castiel simply tilted his head, _"Is it strange for two people to walk out of a room together?"_

Sam shook his head before starting the incarnation, the lights in the motel started to flicker once more before they started shattering one after another. During this whole process Dean stood with the stake risen, waiting for Odin to appear so he could stab him with it.

Just as the ritual started fading the god appeared, "I was hoping to see you two, now I ca-" Whatever the deity had to say was drowned out by his screaming as Dean stabbed him releasing a good deal of electricity from the god.

"AAAAHHH!" Odin pushed Dean, knocking the hunter across the room before attempting to move and finding himself bound in place. Castiel drew his blade and waited for the lightning to cease, he wanted Odin to be at his weakest point before attacking him.

Odin managed to walk out of the symbol that bound him just as the stake stopped affecting him, summoning his spear as Castiel rush forward to stab at the deity, his blow deflected by Gungnir. "Huuh, nice try."

Odin kicked Castiel into the hallway and rushed after him, Sam helped his brother up before they pulled out the knives Cas gave them, going after the two.

Gungnir clashed against angelic steel, neither combatant willing to give an inch in their struggle. Odin used his spear's bladed side as a long reaching blade, forcing Castiel to move in close in his attempts to injure the deity.

Odin and Castiel blocked and parried many attacks before they stopped, the deity was hurt but the angel was definitely worse off, Odin managed to trap him against a motel wall and swiped at his torso, digging into his chest and cutting his shirt while severing his tie.

Castiel kicked the deity in the stomach and pierced Odin's lung with his blade, however Odin grabbed Castiel's hand and broke it, resulting in the angel dropping his hold on the blade and allowing the god to punch him under the ribs.

Odin kicked the blade away and stood over the angel, bringing Gungnir to the back of Castiel's neck, "You fought pretty well for a bird, but sadly my fun has to end." Odin drew Gungnir up but before he could end the life of the angel two blades were sunk into him.

Dean and Sam had barely made it in time, Odin grunted in pain before the brothers ripped the knives out of him.

Odin turned around and swung at them with his spear, the brothers barely avoiding it "You two are pretty dangerous despite being just human, I can't let you or your friend here live." Odin quickly started to overwhelm the Winchesters.

The deity was about to stab them when they heard Castiel yell "Close your eyes!" The brothers saw Gungnir speeding towards them but they trusted Castiel, closing their eyes they could still see a great deal of light go off and a crash, followed by the warmth of the outdoors.

While Odin was attacking the brothers Castiel repaired his vessel's hand, raising it at the deity and gathering light in within his palm, "Close you eyes!" Castiel saw Odin look back at him just as the blast went off, sending the god through the side of the motel and into the street.

Odin groaned in the street, smoke coming off of his form. _"Maybe I should retreat for now."_ The Norse Deity laid in the street for a moment until he disappeared into a flock of ravens.

* * *

Castiel looked out into the street and saw the last of the ravens disappear into the sky.

Dean groaned, "Damn it, what a waste of our time." Sam looked around, this was going to take a lot of explaining.

"I would not consider this a waste Dean, Odin will no doubt be weakened from this." Castiel touched his hand to the edge of the hole in the wall and restoring the motel to it's pre-fight condition in the blink of an eye and looking around for any mistakes, this was his first time warping reality after all.

Sam shook his head "What about the people staying here? It will take more than a repaired wall to make them look the other way."

Castiel looked back at Sam, clothing already repaired "I suppose I will need to give them memories of a scenario that is more believable than this." Castiel walked down the hall touching each door as he passed them.

Dean got up slowly, that old fart had been tough and hit like a truck. "Should we try to summon him again?" Sam was considering this and about to respond before Castiel returned "I am afraid that we are unable to call Odin again, he will most likely be wary of another summon."

Dean raised an eyebrow at that, "What? I thought summoning things was irresistible."

The Winchesters went to the front desk, paying for their night before going back to the Impala.

"It was good to see you again Cas, sorry we couldn't gank the bastard." Dean shook the angels hand before Castiel spoke up. "While this may not of killed him Dean it most likely slowed Odin down. That alone makes this much more than a waste of time."

Sam shook the angels hand as well "Don't be a stranger, it is nice having you around." To the Brothers surprise Castiel actually smiled "It was nice wasn't it? I would be happy to join you again if I can." the angel then teleported away as the Dean and Sam got into the Impala.

"Did Cas actually smile?" Sam had to know he wasn't the only one that saw that. Dean nodded "Yeah, I guess that Pagan guy is doing something up there, I thought that angels didn't feel emotions."

Dean started up the Impala and hit the road, they needed to get back home soon.

 **A/N Sigh... I don't know if this is the correct ending or not but whatevs, I got most of the fight back and added a few things too.**


	11. What is it good for?

**Asgard, days after Odin fought the Winchesters**

Odin laid in the infirmary of Asgard, asleep as he recovered from his fight against the Winchesters and Castiel. The other deities said it was amazing that he was alive, and proof of his power that he survived not only the encounter with a Seraphim, but also the supposedly fatal effects of the stake.

Zeus outright stated that the power the souls gave Odin allowed him to escape, and if he was still at his normal level he would of been killed.

As Odin rested he felt a powerful presence, and an ancient mind reaching out to him, in his dream he looked at the graying sky and world as a seemingly endless fog surrounded him.

 _ **"OOOODIN... YoUr Deestinyyy Iss NEarr, taKe pUrGatORy, deStroY HEveAn! FrReE uuS, FREEE USSS!"**_ Odin turned to the voices, and saw a glimpse of the terrible, horrific monsters that were speaking.

Odin's eyes snapped open as a bead of sweat rolled down his skull, whatever those things were they held power, power on a level he had only felt from Lucifer.

"Your finally up, have a nice nap Odin?" Odin merely sighed,it seems that the Greek Head is feeling a bit Roman right now _._ "Zeus, I see you are well." The Sky-Father of Olympus apparently decided to show up, _"No doubt he wants to rub this in my face, I would like to see him survive a fight with a Seraphim."_ Odin got out of bed, he had regained most of his power and was just wasting time resting further.

"I would say so, after all, my Pantheon is still free of spies unlike someone I know, how are Thor and Loki doing these days?" Zeus had a smug look on his face, evidently finding it hilarious that the Norse Pantheon had so many traitors.

"I think you are forgetting some people Zeus, do the names Hades or Prometheus ring a bell?" Odin shot back, Zeus apparently forgot that specific detail.

Zeus narrowed his eyes "Those two don't count, Prometheus was banished long ago, and Hades isn't a part of my Pantheon." Even as Zeus said that, Odin could tell he was lying, the fact that there were traitors and spies among them had been a shock to the deities and an embarrassment to all Head Gods.

"We have wasted enough time here, let us meet the others. I do believe that a weakness of mine has been eliminated, those stakes are a one time thing after all." Odin and Zeus walked to the council room, where other Pantheon Heads and the King of Hell were waiting.

"Hello friends, I think it is time to get this party started, and I have the perfect guest." The Council nodded to Odin, ready to start their war with Heaven.

* * *

 **Grocery Store, 1:00 P.M**

Gadreel had to admit that in the time he has been locked away humanity has created many interesting things, cars, television, agriculture, and civilizations. Society has spawned one thing he could do without, and that is the many alternate versions of the same product at different prices, it makes shopping a nightmare.

Cassandra had given him half the list of items she needed to buy, but how was he to know the many possible different versions of Ketchup could there be, or the exact aisle that had high sugar treats, or where the milk was?

"Finding everything alright sir?" Gadreel looked at the human who asked, the uniform she had on was similar to the individuals scanning other humans items, another employee with a tag identifying her as Winery.

"Yes, but can you please direct me to the milk? This is my first time in this store you see." Winery looked at the sign showing what aisle they were on.

"Yeah, a new store can be kind of confusing, the milk is two aisles over and at the back of the store." Gadreel looked at the direction she described. "Thank you Ma'am." Winery nodded to Gadreel and returned to work.

Gadreel met up with Cassandra after they had gotten everything on their lists. "Did you forget anything?" Cassandra knew that she kinda threw the angel in the deep end of humanity on his first day back, and did hope that he didn't have any problems. Gadreel merely tilted his head "No Ma'am, I have an angelic memory."

Cassandra sighed, she had forgotten how out of touch Gadreel was with the relation that language shares with context. "What I meant was, did you get everything on your list." The angel nodded in confirmation at that question, _"I need to be more literal when dealing with him, at least until he gets used to all this."_

Gadreel and Cassandra walked out to the car and started to put everything up, just as they finished loading their carts into the trunk Gadreel felt a dark presence in the air and drew his sword, prepared to defend his charge. Cassandra was startled at the angels actions and was about to ask why he drew his blade when a man appeared a few feet from them, his eyes pure black, a demon.

"Leave this place now demon, or you will not leave at all." Gadreel moved in front of Cassandra positioning himself between her and the demon. The demon smirked as two other individuals appeared and all three demons pulled out their own swords. "How about no, it is three on one birdy, we were given orders and will be leaving with her, and you die here."

Gadreel shot forward and stabbed one of the demons before the others could react, _"Had they honestly been expecting a fledgling angel to be given the task of guarding Pagan's wife?"_ The other two demons slashed at Gadreel signaling the beginning of a beautiful, deadly dance of blades, even though Gadreel was powerful and quick he was still a little rusty, and these demons were no novices to swordplay.

Gadreel had no doubt he could out-duel one of the demons easily but two of them was a challenge, Gadreel was undoubtedly faster and stronger his two opponents had practice and great form while the angel was still rusty from his time in Heaven's Dungeon. _"I need to get back in shape when this is over, my performance is appalling."_

Gadreel saw an opening in their defense and quickly took advantage of it, slicing one of his enemies. "Damn he's good." One of the demons jumped back with a slash on his meatsuit's skin, it wasn't bleeding as his host had been dead for awhile. "Yeah, he must be a Serap-"

The second demon's response was cut off as a knife pierced through his heart, killing him. "What the fu-!" Gadreel thrust his sword through the remaining demons head while it was distracted, killing it instantly.

Gadreel pulled back and saw Cassandra pulling her knife from the demon, _"Evidently she is not as defenseless as I thought."_ Cassandra looked at the blade and like with the other demon there was no blood on it, signifying the host had been dead for awhile.

"Nice job, you definitely are skilled if a little rusty." Gadreel nodded at the compliment, it was nice for someone to be praising him for once.

"Indeed, however they said specifically that they were ordered to capture you, I guess as a hostage or something." Gadreel moved to the bodies and turned them to ash, it would bring questions with them standing over corpses.

"I suppose that this is the declaration of the war even though they failed in their mission, they still attacked us and made a statement." Cassandra moved towards their car, "Yeah, no one is safe, regardless of status."

 **A/N Ahh! the story stats won't update! anyways, a hint of evil, and a declaration of war with actions, if you are wondering, all three demons were wearing dead humans, that is why Cassandra was willing to stab them in a fatal area.**


	12. Highway to Hell

**Lisa and Dean's place, days after the fight against Odin; 2:00 P.M**

The Brothers have been looking for any sign of Odin or Crowley's machinations for a few days now, hoping that one of their lackeys would mess up and attract attention to themselves. Looking through the papers and news stations however there has been nothing, no mentions of mysterious disappearances with a smell of rotten eggs, zero mentions of massacres where the victims are cannibalized, nothing.

Dean put down his computer and leaned back in the couch with a sigh, _"If those two are doing anything, they are hiding their tracks a whole lot better than normal."_ Usually finding traces of supernatural activity is easy if you know what to look for, demons aren't the most stealthy group of creatures and not finding anything pointing to their activities is almost unheard of.

 _" Too bad Sam won't be able to help me with this, but I don't think Maddie is gonna let him out of her sight for the rest of the day."_ Even cured, Madison is still affected by some werewolf personality traits, and having her mate back after he was is danger elicits a certain response. _"Sam is probably having a great time while I am stuck here looking for clues, lucky bastard."_

"Still nothing?" Lisa walked into the living room, she could see that Dean was disappointed with the lack of leads, but he did seem less... tense than he had been before, _"Guess this is doing something for him."_

"Yeah, it's amazing that no one has left any kind of trail. I guess Odin and Crowley are keeping everyone in line." Lisa sat down next to Dean and embraced him, while she could see that the job was definitely good for him after hearing about their close call with Odin having him here and safe again was nice.

 _"Plus, he evidently didn't like how rusty he had gotten if his recent exercises say anything."_ Lisa looked over Dean, while he hadn't gotten out of shape in they year off, he definitely lost some of his muscle and was definitely regaining it. "Babe, if you keep looking at me like that, we won't have enough time to pick up Ben." Lisa just sighed, "You're right, maybe later." Dean smirked, _"Heh, I still got it."_

* * *

 **Sam and Madison's House 2:00 P.M**

"Sheesh, I thought she would never fall asleep." Sam loved Maddie, but sometimes he wonders why Pagan left traits from her days as a werewolf, those love bites are a hard thing to cover up depending on where they are.

Sam stretched before getting clothed and going downstairs, Dean had offered to look for any demon or deity activity while he was... "busy" with Maddie _"If any of the old gods or Crowley's cronies make a mistake he said he would inform me"_.

After that whole Odin business Maddie got kinda needy, _"Guess that near death via Gungnir was something I should've kept quiet about."_ Sam started surfing the web looking for any signs of activity and something came to his attention, it was a blurry video shot with what had to be the worst camera phone in the world but it showed what was obviously three demons fighting against two other individuals. One of them had an angelic blades if the flash of light was anything to go by.

 _"Seems the police just think it is a film that the guy made, typical."_ Sam looked up the location that the video took place and found it was filmed at a grocery store parking garbadge in Seattle.

Sam got out his phone, _"Dean must not of found this or he would've called me."_ Sam dialed Dean's number as he prepared to leave, writing a quick note for Maddie before he left.

* * *

 **Roxy's Diner, Seattle**

A man was eating a particularly well made Pastrami while waiting for one of his employees and sons to return, their business has been going well since it started but this specific area was considered important to the man as his brother lived here.

Death took another bite of his now fifth sandwich as the doors opened and a man in black clothing walked in, no one except for himself noticed the new arrival as he walked over carrying an envelope.

"Father." Death nodded in acknowledgement to the reaper and motioned for him to take a seat. "Did they prove troublesome?" The Reaper, Malthael shook his head. "No, I suppose they knew better than to try and resist me." Death looked at the first reaper he made as he was passed the envelope.

Malthael is the only Archreaper in existence and is equal to any of the Archangels, he was made to be a sort of substitute if Death could not be there and as such can take anything that dies, even God's first sons.

Death looked into the envelope and saw the souls of three demons, while Humanity might make a great deal of mistakes and hold many flaws to see something that was once so beautiful in this state is unfortunate.

"I have a feeling that in the coming days we will be busy, it seems that Pagan is preparing for war against the forces of Hell and his corrupted children. Do tell your siblings to be ready to work overtime." Death created and set some money on the table to pay for his meal before shaking the envelope, causing two of the demonic souls to be reincarnated.

Death gives a demon one chance to change after it's demise, some people were dealt a bad hand and if given a new life it will result in a different outcome, however others do in fact deserve their fates as the evil acts they committed are just part of their souls. _"Cassandra was lucky, Jack the Ripper is not a particularly unskilled individual._

Jack the Ripper's soul was sent to a specific part of Hell where his torment is crafted from his own soul and escape is impossible, the only actual contribution to that realm that Lucifer ever worked on, based on the extreme opposite of the personal Heaven that souls generate.

As Death left the Diner he sensed the Winchester brothers driving straight to Seattle, they must've heard about those three demons get killed somehow. "Those two are definitely in for a surprise when they arrive aren't they Brother?" Death looked at Pagan, he was late. "I suppose, you missed Lunch." Pagan rolled his eyes. "I didn't miss it, I just chose not to join you as I don't want to see you destroy more food in front of me. I don't understand how you are even worse than Famine with that but you manage it."

"I would think something so trivial wouldn't upset you but speaking of Famine I have a favor to ask of you." Pagan raised an eyebrow, "Sure, what is it?" Death can do almost anything Pagan could so this was not something he routinely hears. "I need you to restore my fellow horsemen, their link to those rings may of been destroyed after the apocalypse but they still have lost a good deal of power." Pagan nodded in understanding, the "second key" to Lucifer's Cage.

"I am not suited to restoring life to things, could you do this for me?"

"Of course, having them actual manage their attributes instead of it just being random like it is now would be helpful, maybe War could end this one sooner rather than later." Pagan looked at the sky, searching for the younger horseman and finding them in Death Valley, "Cute, they are in your valley." Pagan started to walk towards a back alley, teleporting right in front of dozens of humans would be suspicious.

"Be sure to restore Famine back to his well fed self, he is suffering from the improvements that mortals have made with agriculture." Pagan waved his hand back at Death to confirm he heard him before disappearing.

Death stood in the street before making his way to Pagan's home, the Winchesters would inevitably figure out who killed the demons so he might as well inform Cassandra and Gadreel. "Definitely going to be busy this year."

 **A/N Yay update, took last week off for Christmas, and hope everyone had a good week, read and review :D**


	13. Seattle!

**Impala, en route to Seattle, northbound on Washington State Route 99**

Sam was currently driving the Impala to Seattle while Dean was asleep, once again cursing the fact that with all the weapons they normally carry it is pretty much impossible to get on a jet. It made for a huge inconvenience when they need to go across the country, forced to spend hours sitting in a car.

Sam woke Dean up when they neared the city limits of Seattle so they could prepare, Sam had called ahead and created fake identities for them to use in the investigation, FBI agents Harrison and Ward for Dean and Sam respectively.

Sam pulled up to Seattle's Police Precinct. "I don't get why the cops didn't investigate this further, they just decided it was a LARPer's movie or something right?" Dean had seen so much that sometimes it was hard to get why normal people just ignore the weird crap that goes on around them.

Sam had to agree with him, but he could see it from a normal person's viewpoint. "I guess most people try and explain it away if it doesn't make sense, makes them feel in control if they can try and find a rational reason for something impossible." The Brothers entered the police station after getting their fake badges and walked up to the receptionist.

Dean got to and spoke to the woman first, "Hello Ma'am, I am Agent Harrison and this is my partner Agent Ward with the FBI, we were wondering if you knew where Officer Thorn was? We investigated something similar to the uhh... LARPing incident that occurred in a parking lot in town and would like to get his opinion on the case before combing over the area again." The Receptionist looked at the brothers, _"That case was closed, but if these two want to waste their time I won't stop them."_ The Receptionist looked up where Thorn was currently.

"Officer Thorn is currently on break at a local restaurant and will be back on call in about 30 minutes. If you want to ask him about it go ahead but if we need him to go on call you can't keep him waiting."

The Brothers were given directions to the diner and left, they needed to ask the usual questions.

* * *

"Number 198?" Damon Thorn looked at his waiting number, 198. _"That was fast, usually I have to wait for a bit."_ Damon got up and went to get his food which consisted of a cheeseburger, salad and a medium sprite.

Just as he got back to his table and sat down he saw two guys in suits walk in, they looked around the restaurant and upon seeing him started to walk over. _"Oh boy, what did I do to deserve this?"_ The two suits stood next to his table "Officer Thorn? We are agents Harrison and Ward, we would like to ask you some questions about the incident you investigated in the parking lot of the local Grocery Store."

Damon sighed, looks like his lunch is gonna be postponed for a bit, "Sure, what do you want to ask?" Agent Ward spoke up first, "Did you smell anything weird at the site? Broken..., pipelines or bad eggs?" Sam had to admit that asking the questions while someone was about to eat was probably not the best time, might ruin an appetite.

"You mean like sulfur? I did smell something like that and found some of the stuff, it didn't fit in with anything around the supposed crime scene so I thought someone just lost a bit of the stuff, smelled awful."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, classic demon traces right there, _"I guess he isn't squeamish about that kind of stuff."_ Sam asked a few more questions, license plates of the cars in the area and the such before the brothers left.

"Sheesh, those two definitely are getting involved now, feel kinda bad." Damon's eyes turned pure white and his arm started to burn like he stuck it into a furnace, he quickly closed his eyes and ground his teeth in concentration, he wouldn't succumb to it. _"NO... I won't let you, STOP!"_ Damon sat there for a time concentrating before he opened his eyes again, back to their normal color and his arm just at a dull throbbing.

 _"That was the worst one in awhile, guess it doesn't like those two_." Damon looked at the time, 15 minutes before his break was over. "Gotta eat fast, don't wanna drive around on an empty stomach." Damon dug into his food quickly before going back on patrol.

* * *

 **Cave in Death Valley, Horseman's "grave"**

Pagan looked at the decrepit bodies of Famine, War, and Pestilence. While the apocalypse was over they still had to recover from losing their rings. Creating them to give the mortals a chance was a nice thing to do but it came at a cost, if they lost those rings it would be awhile before the returned to their full power, doubly so for Famine.

 _"Wow, those two really did a number on these guys, I would be angry if these guys hadn't wanted to lose."_ Pagan knew that the younger horseman were on the level of the Archangels, roughly equal to Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel. If the Winchesters beat them it was entirely because they were given the means to do so, namely their rings.

Pagan walked over to them and put his hand on Famine's chest, a green glow surrounding the horseman as his body regained flesh and his spirit regained it's power. Famine's body was restored to its actual form, not the weakened version that the Winchesters encountered.

Famine gasped as he felt his power return to him, Pagan did the same for the other horseman, War and Pestilence being restored to their full power. "Man, you guys looked horrible, glad I did this so I wouldn't have to see that." Famine got up and shot an unimpressed look at Pagan.

"Cut the crap Pagan, you wouldn't of just left us there, you are way to nice of a person." Pagan just grinned at that, Famine apparently was a bit cranky. "Don't be like that, I brought some food after all." Pagan gave the Black Horseman a bag of potato chips, handcrafted of course which Famine dug into like a man possessed.

War stretched like he had just woken up from a long nap, yawning as he did it. "I'm not so sure, after all a common human phrase is 'Life isn't fair.' so he might of just left us to rot." War decided to grill him a bit, it took him awhile to do get this done, being little more than an aware corpse was frustrating.

Pestilence let out a small cough before turning to his brothers, "So they stopped the apocalypse huh? Good, that Croatoan Virus was appalling, no chance of humanity to beat it and improve themselves, just a 'perfect' disease that Lucifer wanted for his tantrum, I don't know how you two dealt with him in the early days." Pestilence is young in comparison to his brothers, only existing once mortal beings did and not knowing Lucifer before he was changed by The Mark.

"He wasn't always like that, he was once God's most luminous son before he fell." Pagan had to defend Lucifer, it was in some ways his fault that the angel became the devil.

"Well, you guys better get to work, Hunger, Conflict, and Sickness had been random ever sense you guys were depowered, would do some good to have you three managing them again." The Horsemen rolled their eyes, just out of the hospital and already on active duty again.

"I need to get back to Heaven and tell the angels to not worry about you guys being free, your acting during the apocalypse was a little too good if their worry is anything to go by." Pagan teleported away after that, leaving the horseman among themselves before they too disappeared, time for them to get back to work.

* * *

The Impala pulled up to the last house on the list, they had scoped out the parking lot and determined that demons and angels had definitely fought there and got the licence plates of the cars at the lot at that time and who they were registered to, there were quite a few in that complex and had to go down the list of ones leaving at the time.

This last car was registered to a Cassandra and Peter Anderson and were the only people they hadn't questioned, Dean and Sam got out of the car and walked up to the house. "This is the last one, if they didn't hear anything then we got nothing." Dean knew that if demons were gonna fight angels than it would be somewhere discrete, not in a huge parking garage where at anytime someone could see so either they got lazy or they were fighting over something.

"Someone has to know something, the guy who recorded it said he didn't get a good look at their faces but knew there was a woman and one guy fighting three guys, that might mean that the three separate sulfur piles were from three demons, the guy showed his wings so he was an angel but the woman didn't so she might be human." Sam had gone over the recording multiple times and there was no indication of two angels, so the woman must be important to have her own heavenly bodyguard.

Dean knocked on the door and waited for a response, hoping that this wouldn't be a dead end.

The door opened and Dean saw a tall man who looked at him and then over at Sam, cringing slightly upon looking at Sam. "Can I assist you two with something?" Dean had to admit that guys in suits appearing at your door would be a little off putting, so he let is slide. "Yes, can we ask you some questions Mr..." The man stood for a moment before he responding "Gadreel."

Sam startled, he knew that name from somewhere, as he looked at the man he felt his blood twist, like when he looked at Castiel for the first time. Sam racked his brain for the answer before remembering where he heard that name. "Gadreel.. as in the angel who let the serpent into the Garden?" Gadreel clenched his fist and Dean backed up a few steps, "It is slightly more complicated than that but yes, I am that Gadreel."

The Winchesters and the angel were staring at each other before they heard footsteps coming from the house. "Gadreel who is at the door?" Cassandra looked out and saw the Winchesters, she had been given a description of the them by Death and realized who they were.

Cassandra sighed before directing Gadreel back into the house and walking out into the front lawn. "If the two of you can be civil to Gadreel you can come in, my husband gave him a second chance so he must of seen something in him."

Dean got over his shock at that, "Who is your husband?" Cassandra smiled "Peter, or you might know him as Pagan, so are you coming in to ask your questions or not?" Cassandra motioned for them to follow her inside. Dean had to wonder why they didn't wait for something closer as they walked into the house.

 **A/N Dun dun DUN. Introduced a peculiar character and now The Winchesters have met Pagan's wife so this is gonna be fun. If you would be so kind as to read and review ^.^**


	14. Goodbye Seattle

**Cassandra and Pagan's house**

Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch of Cassandra's house, Gadreel was standing in the corner of the room while Cassandra was across from them. Sam shifted a bit, confused as to why no one was saying anything. _"This silence is unbearable, what is she trying to get from looking at us?"_ Gadreel was similarly silent, merely watching the two brothers.

Cassandra had led the brothers into her home and directed them towards the living room, but she had just been staring at the Winchesters for about three minutes now. Cassandra let out a sigh, "To be honest I didn't expect you two to still have such pure souls." Dean and Sam snapped to her, _"She can see our souls?"_ The Brothers stayed quiet, she wasn't done evidently. "From what Peter said of your potential future actions I expected to see something darker. I guess whatever you did was caused by events around you instead of inherent cruelty."

Dean had to know what his time... down there had done to him, "What do you see then?" Sam glanced at his brother, _"I guess he is still worried about that. I can't blame him, that Cage is without a doubt the worst thing I will ever experience and I was in there for just a few days while Dean was stuck down there for forty years."_

Cassandra squinted at the Winchesters, seeing the Luminous Beings inside the Crude Matter in front of her, "I won't sugar coat it. Your souls are dimmed, like a light that has been turned down or is seen while wearing sunglasses. However it is not corrupted or dark like a Demon's, I suppose that the company you keep has something to with that."

Dean felt life a weight was lifted from him at that, while he rarely talked about his time in Hell it was comforting to know that it might not follow him forever. Sam felt the same way, the nightmares haunted him still, even after what Pagan did to heal him.

"So you can see our souls... how does that work? I thought that you needed a spell or you had to be a psychic or something." Sam hadn't felt the... power in the air that occurs when a spell is cast, nor had the brothers seen Cassandra's eyes change.

"Mrs. Anderson has spent roughly twenty years around my uncle, a mortal spending an extended period of time around one of the Primordial Beings will inevitably change them in some way, Mrs. Anderson's youth and senses are a result of this." Gadreel spoke up for the first time since they had been in the house, shifting their attention to him and remembering they were here in the first place.

Dean cleared his throat, "I see... well the reason that we came to your city was the three demons that were killed, we were wondering if you knew why they attacked-"

"Yes, we do." Cassandra interrupted, she could see this coming. "They targeted us to show that no one is safe in the coming war no matter who they are related to and I am sorry to say that you two cannot help in this matter. The war that is soon to occur is between the factions they involve and while you two were a crucial part of averting the apocalypse this is not your fight."

Dean and Sam were not happy with this if their faces were anything to go by, but Cassandra wasn't finished yet. "I am not saying that if you see or hear about demons or deities killing people that you should just ignore it but my husband doesn't want any loose cannons in this fight. I have to ask you try to stick to hunting monsters and ghosts if you can, the reason you haven't heard about many demon related deaths is because the angels are taking care of it so fast."

That came as a shock, the brothers just thought that the demons were being stealthy for once. Gadreel spoke up once again, as he had personally seen the difference in Heaven after his Uncle's return. "I can assure you that the affairs of Heaven are being handled better now... that and the angels have become protectors once more, you don't need to worry about being my sibling's cleanup crew." That was a comforting thought, the brothers hadn't gotten the best impression from the angels with them seeming to be entirely uncaring to mortals... Castiel and Anna Milton seemed to be the only ones that sympathized with humanity, and Anna had the benefit of being reborn and raised as a human.

Cassandra and the Winchesters talked for a bit to clear up the incident before they left, Dean was driving the Impala this time as Sam was tired from his time driving.

As the Brothers drove out of Seattle they passed a cop car... Officer Thorn looked as the hunters left, his eyes back to their normal color. _"Good thing those two left quickly, I don't need Crowley interested in this city anymore than he already is... It seems that the King of Hell is always near where the Winchesters are."_ Mundus watched as the Winchesters left before getting a call again. "All Units be advised, we have reports of a robbery on-" Mundus smiled, no rest for the wicked it seems.

* * *

 **Throne of Heaven**

Pagan had to admit that the efficiency that the angels demonstrated at cleaning up demons was impressive, seeing that the huge amount that were released from Hell's Gate years ago were being dealt with after all this time gave Pagan a sense of accomplishment.

While this is a good thing it seems that the demons are realizing that Heaven isn't so complacent anymore, the are traveling and acting in bigger groups now and routinely carrying their demon blades... Pagan knew that the first assault had the benefit of the element of surprise but they couldn't get complacent, they needed to try and stay one step ahead of their enemies.

As Pagan was looking over the reports the only Archangel in Heaven walked in the room. "Uncle, here are the latest field reports. Demonic activity has gone down slightly however the various Pantheons have been spotted more often lately... usually either joining in on the fight or fleeing with the demons in tow." Pagan grimaced at that, _"It seems that my corrupted children and getting in on the fight now, that is going to be a problem."_

As Raphael listed everything in the reports Pagan just had to wonder, why weren't Odin and Crowley doing anything? The two of them seemed content to let these fights play out, and most worrying was the massive sphere of magic interfering with Raphael and the intelligence angel's sight of Asgard. _"What are those two doing?"_

While Pagan knew he could easily break through that barrier he was more concerned with the well being of Heaven and assisting the Angels in being protectors, he had entrusted Raphael and Naomi's group with finding out what the Pantheons and Hell had planned and he stuck by that decision. Pagan has no doubt that Naomi find a way past that barrier, it is just a matter of time. Pagan had to wonder though, what were those two attempting to accomplish?

* * *

 **Asgard, Outside the Meeting Hall**

Crowley had to admit that losing Jack the Ripper was surprising, he was one of the more skilled black eyed demons that Hell had and for him and his two allies to die at the blades of a rusty angel and a Human was a curve ball, especially since Death had sent Jack into a part of Hell that not ever it's King could reach.

"I gotta say, hearing about your elite subordinates getting offed was surprising... from what I could see they definitely had skill." Crowley looked at the person addressing him, Tyr, the remaining Norse God of War along with Odin. "Yes... well.. I underestimated the guard and the target, I would think that being imprisoned in Heaven for millions of years would do more than just require one to work out the kinks in their technique."

Unlike many of the other Norse Gods Tyr was at least bearable to talk to, _"I guess being a God of Law and Heroic Glory will do that."_

"If you will excuse me I need to speak to Odin, something has come up." Tyr nodded and the King of Hell left, Crowley had been getting some interesting reports lately.. some monster that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years were suddenly back.

Crowley opened the doors to Asgard's Meeting Hall, Odin had been spending a great deal of time here in the recent days so it was the first place to go to when looking for the deity.

"Well, this is.. surprising." The Chief of the Norse Pantheon had fallen asleep where he stood apparently, if his breathing said anything. "Odin... Odin, ODIN!" Odin woke up at that last yell, pointing Gungnir at the King of Hell who held his hands up in surrender. "Maybe next time I should just wait?"

The Norse Deity snorted before pulling his spear back, "Why are you here Crowley? I thought you would stay in Hell for a little longer after your _elite_ assassin team was taken out." Odin evidently wasn't going to let the King of Hell out of here without bringing that up.

"I am not so prideful that I can't admit to my mistakes unlike a certain Archangel.. but that isn't why I am here, I have gotten reports of a group of monsters appearing that haven't been seen in centuries." That got Odin's attention as there were only a few groups of monsters that had gone dark in recent times, many of them powerful. "Oh? Do tell, which ones are we talking about."

 **A/N Gonna cut if off here like a jerk, trying cliffhangers now I guess. read and review ^.^**


	15. The New Boss

**Small Plane, Oregon 10:23 P.M**

Penny didn't like flying; it made her extremely nervous that all it took was a failure of the engines and everyone would plummet to their deaths... _bu"t_ that was nothing compared to how worried she felt right now in the middle of a huge thunderstorm, Stan reassured her that it was safe but every bolt of lightning scared her.

 _"If even one of those hit us we are dead."_ Penny saw something out of the corner of her eye flying next to the plane, but as she turned her head nothing was there. Another bolt of lightning struck and she saw the outline of something in the clouds.

Penny tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder and pointed to the cloud. "Stan... I think there is something out there." Stan looked over at where she was pointing but didn't see anything. "It was probably just a bird Penny, relax." Stan knew his girlfriend was worried about the weather but she needed to calm down, fear can cause one to see things that aren't there after all.

Stan focused on flying again, _"This storm is a pain in the ass, a whole lot of turbulence."_ The sky had been cloudy earlier today and even when they had just started flying, but the weathermen had said there wouldn't be a storm today so they decided to take the plane for a spin _"Never gonna trust that guy again."_

Penny saw another outline in the clouds, but unlike the others this didn't stay still and it went straight down once she looked at it.

The plane was suddenly rocked and Penny looked at her boyfriend, "What was that!" Stan corrected the plane before sending a reassuring smile at her, "Babe it was just turbulence, rela-" Stan never got to finish his sentence as a massive claw protruded from his abdomen. Penny was too shocked to make a sound.

Stan looked down at the massive claws with wide eyes before being ripped out into the sky, Penny took in a huge breath before screaming as a creature ripped the door off of the plane and pulled her out into the sky.

"This one is pure, take her." The massive reptilian being was ordered by another, knocking Penny unconscious.

The Dragons broke the propeller on the plane before ripping off its wings, sending it speeding down to the Earth before crashing.

Officers were dispatched to the scene of the crash after some hikers called it in, but all they found was wrecked plane and an eviscerated body.

* * *

 **Crater Lake National Park, Oregon 11:37 P.M**

Claude had to admit... this huntress had skill, was feisty and definitely not that bad to look at, but the thing that interested him the most was that she was still pure, _"I thought most hunters got rid of that as soon as they could because of the stress of the job, seems I am in luck today... mom will be so happy."_

Claude wasn't just any old Vampire or Werewolf, he was the Alpha Vaewolf. Claude is the result of his mother mixing two of her most survivable species into one, having the strengths of both while the weaknesses were reduced.

Amusingly, the huntress was attempting to use a silver knife to kill him with Claude just dancing around it. "Pretty angry aren't you girly, I gotta wonder what I did to piss you off this much." Claude just grinned at the infuriated look on her face.

"Stay still you mutt!" Linda had been tracking this damn thing for awhile. The stupid dog had been responsible for the deaths of three civilians and two of her fellow hunters, always managing to slip away before anyone could find it.

Linda isn't going to let that happen again.

Claude's grin faded a bit at that, while he had been tricking hunters for years until it was to late by pretending to be a simple werewolf he still hated when hunters took jabs at that half of himself. Claude stopped moving, letting the huntress stab him.

Linda saw the werewolf stop moving and took advantage of that, rushing forward to stab him in the heart _"He got shocked from that, really? This mutt is way too prideful in his origins."_ Linda stabbed the werewolf straight in through the heart, a feeling of elation going through her as she killed the bastard that slaughtered her friends.

However, instead of a pained cry or one last roar full of rage all Linda heard was a soft chuckle, she looked at Claude's face and saw no pain or shock on it, just amusement.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that I am not a typical monster, sorry babe." Linda pulled the knife out of his heart and backed up. "What the hell are you then freak." While she was seemingly fearless Claude could smell it "Now now, I know what you are thinking... 'Why isn't he dead?' I mean, at all the places you investigated that I attacked there was a whole lot of evidence that I left to suggest that I was just a pretty tough werewolf right?" Claude's skin started to turn pale and to Linda's shock vampiric teeth extended from his mouth, however at the same time his nails turned extended like a werewolves would and his canines were longer than the rest of his teeth.

Once the transformation was done Claude looked like some sort of cross between a werewolf and a vampire, as Linda took this in Claude sighed in relief.

"Oh man, you have noooo idea how long I have been in that repressed state. Going back into what I really am is like shedding clothes from your body that are five sizes too small." Claude looked at Linda with eyes that were were the like those of a werewolf's in shape but the iris was blood red.

"I had a lot of fun toying with you but now I need to get serious." Linda took a step back from Claude but he just appeared right in front of her, knocking the knife out of her hand before throwing her into a tree knocking the breath out of her.

Claude stalked over to his prey, looming over her. "What.. what the hell are you?" Linda had never seen this creature before, no hunters that she knew of had.

The monster's hand was all the sudden around her neck and he lifted her up by the throat "I am Claude, the Alpha Vaewolf. I was going to kill you... but I have another use for you now, lets go meet the folks." Claude chocked Linda until she lost consciousness, returning to his human form and pulling a phone out to call his cousin.

"Claude... what do you want, I am busy." Seems his cousin is frustrated, must not be finding the right one.

"I heard you were looking for something special and I might of found one that suit our needs." Claude's eyes roamed over Linda's form, a grin on his face. _"Mother is going to love this gift."_

* * *

 **Impala, Oregon 9:45 A.M**

Dean was currently driving Baby back home while Sam was in the passenger seat, they had stopped at a motel last night to get some actual sleep during the trip which had turned out to be a waste of time.

The radio all the sudden started changing stations on its own. "What the Hell?" Dean tried to turn it back to the music they had been listening to but it wasn't changing back, finally it settled on a news station.

"- a plane crashed in Klamath County today, it was reported in by a couple hikers who found the wreckage on a field. Emergency Services responded and went to the scene and found what they believe to of been the pilot's body a few miles back."

"Not a lot has been said about the victim but we have been informed that it seemed like a struggle took place which is interesting as no other body has been found. In other news Council Chairman Frank-" The radio suddenly switched back to the music station is had originally been on.

Dean looked at his car, that had been a weird place for the radio to stop at only to switch back after that one report.

"Well.. isn't that ominous? First your car's radio goes haywire and you here about an interesting death... then a stranger pops up in your back seat."

Sam and Dean both looked behind them and sure enough someone was there, a man looking back at them like it was entirely normal for a person to just pop up in a car from nowhere.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean really didn't like having strangers touching Baby and if this jerkoff thought it was going to end well he was wrong.

"I'm Oberon.. you might know by older brothers Pagan and Death? I have a job for you two." Oberon just smiled at their surprised faces, Sam couldn't believe they had met another one _"It seems the Primordial Beings have a special interest in us."_

"I wouldn't go that far Samuel, but I won't deny that you two have done some impressive stuff over the years and your once future feats were also impressive but destructive." Dean furrowed his brow at that _"Once future?"_ Sam was having similar thoughts. "Pagan has to deal with Heaven and the war against Hell and the Pantheons, you two will be dealing with something else though... Dean... focus on the road." Dean looked back at the road but to his surprise the cars around him weren't moving.

Sam looked around as well and saw that the world was in black and white outside their car like it was an old television, "What the hell.. why is everything stuck?"

Oberon coughed at that question before snapping his fingers, resulting in color and motion returning to the world.

"I didn't want to crash your car so I shifted us into a much faster time-frame, the world seemed to be halted because we were so much faster than everything else around us." Dean was thankful for that, his car was a member of the family.

"Whats the job you have for us?" Oberon looked at Dean before gesturing to the radio, "I didn't change the station at random Dean, I want you to investigate that." Sam sighed, looks like they will be out here longer than they thought. "I took the liberty of gifting you with some appropriate weapons and costumes for this hunt, and the neccesary amount of other materials."

Dean shook his head, "Sorry to inform you that we promised to be back home after we visited Seattle, we already called ahead and said we were on our way back."

"Don't worry about that.. I spoke with you significant others and informed them of your extended leave of absence, however you might want to call them as well... now that I think back it may of sounded like I had kidnapped the two of you." While Oberon had his chin in his hand as he thought about that the Winchesters quickly got their phones out to assure Lisa and Madison they were alright.

Sam looked at the Primordial Being in exasperation, the bastard hadn't called Madison, and from the pissed look on Dean's face he hadn't called Lisa either. Oberon just sat there with an amused look on his face. _"This is going to be a 'fun' job_."

* * *

 **Sam and Madison's home, 10:00 A.M**

Madison had gotten Sam's call, apparently he was staying out on another job given to him by Oberon, this was news to her.

As Madison was getting something to eat she suddenly heard a ringing in her head that eventually started to quiet down, before she felt a muted presence in her mind.

 **"My pack.. Mother is coming home. Go hunting... turn as many as you can in honor of her."**

Madison felt the rush that she had when becoming a werewolf, but it seemed much weaker than before and thankfully faded almost as soon as it came.

"What was that?" Madison was breathing heavily, _"I have a bad feeling about, whatever that was."_

 **A/N Oberon appears! he is kind of a troll it seems. Read and Review ^.^**


	16. Faeries are sensitive creatures

**Motel; 10:03 A.M**

Oberon hadn't stuck around that long and instead of just telling them where to go he gave them an area to search... which wasn't that helpful considering he pointed to a map of the state of Oregon and said "You will find the droids you are looking for somewhere in this area, I would recommend a large comb to search with."

Who knew that an ancient being of nearly infinite power watched sci-fi movies from the 60's and 70's?

Dean and Sam had been looking through missing person reports and the such, searching for anything with a supernatural flavor to it and based on the comments of Oberon they should look for things specifically monster related.

"Hey Dean, I may have something here." Dean walked over to his brother, he was searching the missing person lists and various homicide reports in the area. "It seems that a few women have gone missing with wolf fur being found at the crime scene. Police think it is some calling card from a kidnapper but there have been no demands or even calls from the perpetrators."

"Could just be a freak with a weird MO but considering Marty Mcfly sent us all the way out here... it's probably a werewolf or skin-walker." Sam just snorted at the nickname Dean had given yet another Primordial Being, _"Weird, I don't remember him making fun of Death behind his back."_ The Brothers looked over a few more reports.

Recently the police had identified whose plane had gone down and found that is belonged to a man named Stan Miller, and according to his friends he had gone flying with his girlfriend Penny the day of the crash, her body still hasn't been found.

"That is further away from us than the big bad wolf, let's get the closer thing done first." Dean and Sam started to pick up their things and prepared to head out, as Dean moved into the kitchen he noticed a fly buzzing around and swatted his hands at it.

"Hey! Watch it quiz!" Dean looked at the fly in shock, _"Did that thing just talk?"_ The fly started emitting a yellow glow before moving away from the Hunter and onto the counter, Sam moved into the room after hearing someone else's voice.

Sam saw the glowing fly and looked at his brother confused, "Dean... why is there a firefly in here?" The "firefly" moved in front of the younger Winchester before stopping "I'm not a firefly beeves! I'm a Tink, dad asked me to" The Tink sighed before continuing, she evidently didn't like this task. "Assist you two as needed." Sam saw that this... Tink, was as small and attractive... naked woman.

"Umm... why are you... y'know." The Tink looked at Sam with a confused expression. "What?" Sam just coughed before mumbling under his breath "You're naked." The Tink moved back and looked down at herself before screaming. "Dammit! I hate dimensional travel!" The Tink slapped Dean and Sam, surprising them with how much force the tiny woman had. "And You! I bet you two just loved stealing a look you damn perverts!"

Dean held his hands up in surrender "Don't blame us lady, you are the one that came into our room without clothes on."

The Tink huffed before she snapped her fingers; a green dress appeared on her and finally covering her body.

"Even so, you could at least offer something for me to wear like a gentleman instead of just ogling me like I'm a piece of meat." The Tink looked at them, "My name is Bella by the way, I think that a human named me Tinkerbell in one of his stories."

Sam was surprised at that, "Wait... those stories are real?" Bella beamed in happiness "Oh of course! Avalon holds many different places, Oz and Neverland are just some of the most famous. Actually... many of the stories about happily ever afters also come from people getting a glimpse of my dad's creation."

Dean just looked at this lady in shock, she goes from embarrassed to furious then overjoyed so quickly that it isn't even funny, _"Is she bipolar or something?"_

Bella ushered the Winchesters out the door and into the car, "Move it! The faster we get this done the faster I can get back to my beauty sleep.

Dean just shook his head as they were forced into the Impala, "Okay were going lady! You don't need to shove us into Baby." Dean started the car and drove towards the latest kidnap victim's house, Bella sitting on the dashboard as they left.

* * *

 **On the road towards Crater Lake, 7:53 P.M**

The Brothers had stopped by the latest kidnap victims motel and found that it was just someone passing through, the police reported that she was last seen near Crater Lake.

The guy at the front desk admitted that he had seen one of her friends leave in a hurry the other day, she hadn't even stopped to make sure she payed the right amount for the room and just ran out the door before getting in her car and taking off.

"Hey, who's that?" Dean looked at where Bella's voice came from, she was surprisingly on his shoulder and gesturing towards a man in a suit that was on the side of the road.

"Might as well pull over, maybe he knows something... looks like a spook."

They pulled and over out with the man turned to face them, Bella could feel something from this guy though and hid her glow.

"Excuse me sir, have you see anything strange around lately?" Sam didn't like the way this dude was looking at them, like a hunter looking at his prey, Sam looked at his brother who gave him a glance and nod in confirmation _"Guess he sees it too."_

Bella couldn't get a good read on this guy, like he had some sort of jammer around his presence. Bella picked through it slowly however, Tinks had been made for reconnaissance and spy work after all, but what she felt was shocking to say the least.

Bella subtly moved to Dean's ear before whispering "Dean run... this man is an Alpha, the first, strongest and originators of the monsters!"

"Thought I heard something off, like the wings and heartbeat of a fly on you.. didn't know those could talk though." The man evidently could hear Bella, surprising the older Winchester as he himself barely could.

"What are you supposed to be then?"

The Alpha smirked at that before shifting into his true form, Dean and Sam were very glad that they had their guns and knives on them as he did so.

"Ahhh that feels good... anyways you want to know who I am? I am Claude, the Alpha Vaewolf, nice to meet you." The Vaewolf sprinted at the two Winchesters before slamming into a hexagonal barrier, it cracked a bit but held strong.

"Sheesh that was close, good thing that transformation takes a bit." Dean and Sam looked at the renewed glow behind them as Bella lowered her hands, a faint golden dust flowing into the barrier.

"Nice one girly, pretty strong shield you got here." Claude raised his fist before slamming it onto the barrier, cracking it even further while Dean and Sam pulled out their weapons, "Really wish this was just a werewolf." Sam just shook his head, Dean had to get one last word in.

* * *

 **Deepest part of Hell, Lucifer's Cage**

Adam and Michael had noticed the change start ever since Pagan left last time, he had been keeping the Archangel updated about the changes in Heaven while he was gone but the last time he was here Pagan gave Lucifer a book.

It's title was amusingly "The Apocalypse for Dummies", supposedly it was meant to help Lucifer out next time but to Adam's relief it was just a book on cooking recipes.

Lucifer had promptly thrown it away, but Adam would occasionally see the book light up in pulses.

Michael had been protecting Adam from any of Lucifer's attempts to get to the human and taught him to withstand this place before they noticed the harsh environment of the Cage get more bearable, the flames and darkness becoming less prominent.

Lucifer had noticed as well and looked in shock as his constant prison of fire and darkness started changing into something else, and both

Michael and Adam watched for that time as the Cage became less hellish in appearance, and to Adam's amazement he saw plant life and even water form over time.

"Michael, what is happening?" The time in this place had made the Vessel and Angel close, there was no room for hatred or blame in this place, in order to survive they needed to be united.

"I... don't know, I guess uncle did something to that book." Michael and Adam moved closer together as the cage started rumbling, however to the Archangel's surprise the desolate fire pit that they had been in was rapidly changed into a replica of something lost a long time ago.

"Whoa... what is this place? It's beautiful." Adam didn't exactly mind the change of locale, seeing greenery once more was a welcome change.

"The Garden of Eden, this is where Lucifer-" Michael cut himself off as he and Adam heard footsteps and turned to them with his feathery wings extending to shield Adam.

"-where I fell, gotta say i'm already liking the new cell. Its much greener than before." Adam looked over the wings at The Devil warily until he saw the angel was seemingly relaxed in the new locale, just leaning casually against a tree.

 **A/N So another chapter down, read and review when ya walk out the door (go off the page) any length would do ^.^**


	17. The Huntress

**Side of the Road, 7:55-7:57 P.M**

Claude shattered another one of Bella's barriers as the Winchesters unloaded another clip into the Alpha, the silver bullets barely slowing him down as he rushed towards them.

"What does it take to kill this guy?" Dean discarded his now empty gun and pulled out one of the short swords that Oberon gave them, it looked like a longer silver knife and seemed a bit shinier to the brothers but other than that it was the same.

Sam set down his gun once three barriers were formed by Bella between them and the Vaewolf, pulling out his sword as well and preparing to engage their foe.

"Guys.. I can't keep this up, he is destroying my strongest barriers so fast that I can't recover in time." Bella had actually taken on a larger, human sized form during this fight claiming that her tiny state is more suited towards stealth while the larger form is more suited for fighting.

Claude broke through the reinforced barrier and once again charged at the Winchesters, this time however no barrier rose to block him.

It is not wrong to say that the Winchesters are more skilled than Linda, and unlike her they were both far enough away and had fought many fast monsters and demons for years.

Sam managed to react just in time, slashing at the monster when he was in range and actually hitting him.

"Shit! What is that butter knife made from!" Claude moved back holding his forearm and the Winchesters could see a white steam floating from the injury into the air, the wound closing a good deal slower than the wounds from their silver bullets.

Dean and Sam were surprised at the effectiveness of the blades but kept their guard up, this monster was no pushover.

Bella released a bolt of magic as she set up another barrier, however the strain of creating so many powerful barriers in such a short amount of time was getting to her and the new was was noticeably thinner than her previous ones.

Claude rushed towards the fairy and shattered the barrier just as Bella a few more spells at the monster, forcing him to dodge.

Dean saw an opening and rushed towards Claude as he dodged the magic, piercing him with his sword straight through the Alpha's chest. Dean missing the monster's heart but got his lung in the process.

Bella looked on in relief, sinking to her hands and knees in exhaustion.

Dean smirked _"That should put him down."_ With many monsters silver doesn't have to pierce the heart or brain, just an organ that is vital enough will do the trick.. sadly Claude isn't an ordinary monster, nor is he as vulnerable to silver as Werewolves.

The Vaewolf roared in fury, Claude crushed Dean's arm with his left hand as the hunter tried to pull the sword from the monster and broke the limb immediately; Sam rushed forwards and slashed into the Vaewolves' arm managing to severing the arm crushing Dean's, pulling out the other blade while he could.

Claude wasn't so concerned by pain however, slamming his right fist into the younger Winchester and breaking a few ribs as Sam was launched back, "I have lived for over ten thousand years and killed many hunters in my time, two more isn't going to be a problem."

The Vaewolf smashed his fist on Dean's shoulder, breaking it on impact and causing the older Winchester to scream in agony before Claude broke his leg, moving over to Sam and digging into the hunter's right arm with his claws drawing blood.

"Oh man, your screams are a beautiful symphony of pain and suffering, I just have to hear more from you two!

Bella looked at this cruelty in horror, her magic had been exhausted...but a glint on the road caught her eye, she looked at one of the swords Oberon gave them.

Claude sank his fangs into Sam's arm and rapidly started to drain his blood as Bella dragged her body towards the blade.

Dean could only look on in rage as he saw Claude drain his brother but it turned to shocked when he looked at the monster's arm, it was regenerating.

"Surprised shorty? Most Vamps can restore lost limbs if they have enough blood, your brother's demon infused blood, while dampened, is still especially effective." Sam was struggling against the monster but his attempts to break free were getting weaker every second, and his skin was starting to get way too pale.

Claude felt the euphoria that comes with draining a person, however with the haze that came over him he didn't notice Bella moving up behind him with sword in hand.

Bella thrust the sword at the Vaewolf, attempting to pierce his heart while she held the element of surprise but Claude used his newly restored arm to deflect the blade with his claws, knocking it out of Bella's hands before punching her in the gut as hard as he could.

Claude then turned his attention back to the Winchesters "You two are supposed to be the best hunters out there? Your weapon are good but you guys reacted to me way too slow, I guess being out of the game for almost a year will do that to you."

Claude smirked before continuing. "To your defense however you didn't know silver couldn't kill me, like all those other hunters I killed." The Vaewolf grabbed the brothers by their throats before lifting them into the air, squeezing their necks and slowly, cruelly, cutting off their oxygen.

Dean could barely think through the pain, his arm and leg had been broken while his shoulder was shattered but he managed to do the only thing he his oxygen desperate brain could think of at the moment, he prayed.. screaming at Cas to get here and help them.

Sam was doing the same, desperately hoping for some help.

"Well this has been fun boys but I have shit to do." Claude tightened his grip on the Winchesters throats before a loud snap sounded through area.

* * *

 **Heaven, time equivalent to 7:55 P.M on Earth**

Pagan might be concerned with the running of Heaven more than things happening on Earth but he wasn't ignorant to the problems happening down there, he knew that Oberon had sent the Winchesters some help and given them a tip for their hunt, it was just too bad they ran into Claude without being properly informed of what Vaewolves were and their weaknesses.

At the time their fight was happening Pagan was having to decide an appropriate punishment for Amaterasu, while her many pranks to the angels were indeed quite funny she needed to tone it down.

Sending out a bulletin saying to wear bunny ears on Easter to all the angels had been funny, but setting off fireworks that made realistic explosive sounds was pushing it, especially with a war on the horizon.

Pagan felt Claude and the Winchesters fighting when deciding what to do with Amaterasu, if he was running this place he couldn't play favorites with his own kids.

"Amaterasu, while I appreciate the attempts to liven up the place those explosions caused a bit of a panic, as punishment you are now required to clean up and sort my records in alphabetical order until it is completed, or until 72 hours are up." Amaterasu looked at the out of place and messy file room with terror on her face, _"Not Fair! This is gonna be so boring!"_ With a pout she got to it, wishing her father had just killed her instead of subjecting her to her own personal Hell, Boredom.

Pagan teleported straight to Artemis, he had a job for her.

Thankfully she was sharpening her blades and had her bow and arrow near her, _"She is itching for a hunt.. well, she can scratch that now."_

Artemis looked up at her father, smiling upon seeing him "Dad, how are you doing?" Pagan nodded in return before sighing "I am well but I request your assistance with something.. I think you will like this however, I have a job for you.. a hunting trip if you will."

Pagan saw his daughter's eyes gain a passionate fire at those words, she wasn't known as the Goddess of the Hunt for nothing.

"Show me where." Artemis grinned, she had been cooped up in here for too long.

Pagan heard Dean's prayer and redirected it to Artemis, he needed Castiel where he was for now.

Artemis heard the plea and looked at her father with that fire she always had when preparing to hunt, nodding to him.

Pagan snapped his fingers and Artemis disappeared with a snap sounding.

* * *

 **Earth, 7:57 P.M**

Artemis had only a second to move once she hit Earth; she pulled out her bow and letting off two arrows into the Vaewolves' back, sprinting towards him once he reared back in pain.

Claude dropped the brothers who took in huge breaths of air as they grit their teeth so they didn't scream, the Vaewolf reached behind himself and took the arrows out.

Artemis pulled out her knives before she reached the Vaewolf, dodging a punch from the Alpha and stabbing him in the leg, evading another swipe as she stabbed him in the right shoulder, dragging the dagger through he pectoral muscle and backfliping away from his uppercut.

"Shhhit... who the hell are you?" Artemis smirked and redirected another punch from the monster, punching his abdomen and knocking him back before pulled out a coil of rope and wrapping some of it around her hand.

"Names Artemis; Nephesh of the Hunt, and you are my prey." Claude snarled at that term before rushing the woman, swiping at her with his claw but missing once more, Artemis rolled over his back, dragging the rope across his neck and pulling it taut resulting in Claude being yanked to the ground.

Artemis wasted no time in binding the monster with the ropes, punching him in the head and knocking him out in the process.

"Well.. that was fun." Artemis looked at the brothers and Bella, taking in their bodies' status, the brothers had passed out from their pain with Bella falling unconscious from exhaustion.

Artemis moved towards the three, pulling out some medicinal tools before getting to work on their injuries.

 **A/N Wow.. close call there eh? I may of had Artemis take Claude out too fast but she has had centuries of experience hunting things, she is know as the Goddess of the Hunt after all. Also I didn't kill the Brothers, they are still shaking off some of the rust at this point but they reacted what I felt was appropriately, they just didn't have the correct weapon for the job.**


	18. Dean gives up Baby

**Near the Impala, Unknown Time**

Dean groggily woke up, feeling soft hands going over his body, "Mmm, hell of a way to wake me up Lisa, though I don't mind." Dean heard a someone let out a sigh before lightly pushing on his arm, causing a great amount of pain and waking him up almost instantly.

He let out a grunt of pain before opening his eyes, and saw that woman that appeared before he was knocked unconscious, the one who kicked that Vaewolves' ass. "Ahh! What the hell lady? Who are you?"

"You jumped to a conclusion that I don't care to listen to, and I am Artemis." She moved and pulled out a knife, making Dean still, but she merely cut a large amount of the cloth off the spool near her and dipped it in a green liquid, but when she moving it towards his arm he shifted out of the way.

"Hold on, what is that stuff?" Dean wasn't about to just let her do this without an explanation.

Artemis sighed before looking behind her, "Is he always this suspicious about medical treatment?" Dean finally noticed the audience he had, Sam's entire torso and part of his forearm was wrapped in the cloth, while Bella had some on her head.

Dean noticed her red face and the fact that she was looking anywhere but his brother, Sam nodded his head "We haven't had the best experiences with people claiming to help us."

Artemis shrugged before focusing on Dean again, "This 'stuff' is going to help you recover from the injures that Claude inflicted on you faster." Dean didn't move again as Artemis wrapped his injures, and to his surprise the cloth glowed briefly, a cast forming over his arm and leg once she was done.

"Where is that furball anyways?"

Claude growled at that, making himself known to the older Winchester. Dean looked over at the Vaewolf, he was still tied up by the thin rope that Artemis put him in, _"Guess that rope is tougher than it looks."_

"As you can see he is tied up at the moment, I made sure to do it nice and tight." Artemis had a small grin on her face when she said that and Dean felt a little uncomfortable with that face being directed at him.

Surprising the Winchesters and Bella was when the trees started losing and rapidly regrowing their leaves before the process started all over again.

Artemis rolled her eyes and looked upwards, "Stop doing that dad, you knew I wasn't going to be innocent forever when you made me." The leaves stopped falling and regrew one last time with the excess amount disappeared, but not before a single leaf flew directly towards Artemis' face, sticking onto her for a second before falling.

"Did.. did Pagan just do that?" Sam looked around in shock, that had been.. disconcerting at best. Artemis hummed in confirmation, "Dad must've had his vision on this area. He doesn't like hearing that stuff from his 'pure, innocent children' and gets a bit upset when he does."

Artemis helped Dean up before she moved towards the driver seat of the Impala, "Whoa.. where do you think you're going?" Artemis looked at Dean's arm and leg, "Do you plan to drive with a broken arm and leg? Sam over there isn't going to either as his ribs are still broken, and Bella has a concussion." Dean looked at the woman who dared to think she would drive Baby, "Do you even know how to drive?" Dean walked towards the driver side before a cage of vines sprouted up through the concrete and surrounded him.

"Yes I do, rather well in fact, now stop trying to make your injuries worse. You and Sam get in the back, Bella in the front.. I am not going to have you sitting next to me while I am driving your car."

Bella got in the passenger seat while Sam moved to the back, Dean shook his head in disbelief, his own brother?

"If Baby gets a scratch on her.. you will pay." The vines receded before pushing on Dean's back, Artemis pointed to the remaining seat , "Make threats when you are in the proper condition to carry them out, now get in your damn car Dean!"

* * *

 **Bobby's House, 12:37 P.M**

Bobby was looking over some new information that had come to his attention, disappearances were occurring in Oregon and most of them had a trace of monster activity. Bobby was organizing a group of hunts in the areas to investigate before he heard someone knocking on his door.

He got up to go see who it was, many new hunters were introduced to this lifestyle through him, and his great knowledge of supernatural creatures and their weaknesses were well known so he occasionally gets visitors asking for tips or information.

When he opened the door he saw a younger looking woman there, but that wasn't what drew his attention; behind the lady were his surrogate sons and a girl in a green dress. Bobby took in their injured bodies in shock, the Winchesters some of the more skilled hunters out there, and while they were a little out of the game he knew that their skill couldn't be that crappy still, _"What did those idjits get into this time?"_

Dean had a cast on his arm and leg while Sam was breathing with visible difficulty, flinching in pain occasionally. The woman wearing the green dress had bags under her eyes, probably from exhausted, Bobby looked at the first woman, she seemed fine compared to the others.

"Who are you? Last time I checked these two had girlfriends, and you don't match the profile." The face of the woman in the green dress reddened, while the other woman rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I am Artemis, and she is Bella." Bella waved at Bobby who barely acknowledged that, he looked at Artemis with surprise, an old god was just standing here?

Bobby gave at the hunters a questioning look, and Dean spoke up, "She isn't one of the 'Cruel Gods' as it turns out, there is a lot we have learned recently." Sam helped Dean into the house, with Bella and Artemis moving in after them.

The five moved into the kitchen, and Bobby got two beers for Sam and Dean; he offered Artemis and Bella one as well, but they politely declined.

"So.. do you wanna inform me why you showed up at my door with broken limbs, a goddess, and a winged girl?" Bella hadn't exactly been hiding her wings, and Bobby saw them when she walked into his house.

"Her name is Bella, and is a Tink, apparently the Tinkerbell in those kids stories." Sam cringed a bit, his ribs still hadn't healed, but they were a whole lot better than before. Dean drank the beer before setting the empty can down, _" Ahh..that hit the spot."_

"I apologize for the inconvenience Mr. Singer, but the missing people reports are more than just a group of horny beasts looking to have some fun with virgins." Artemis got up and moved towards the Impala. Bobby looked at the remaining three in his home, evidently wanting an explanation, but no one got the chance to give him one before a tied up man was thrown onto his floor, grunting from the impact.

"This is Claude, the Alpha Vaewolf. I believe that these monster kidnappings are more than they seem, the older and stronger monsters don't come out of hiding for such trivial things as a romp in fresh territory." Artemis said, getting down to business.

Bobby looked at Claude, the Vaewolf looked at the hunter and narrowed his eyes, _"Guess this mutt knows who I am."_

"So... I guess you wanna find out what he knows here?" Artemis nodded her head, "Yes, this is one of the more warded and defensible places around America. I only know of one other place that would be better, but it is abandoned and has many traps that will activate unless you are welcomed in."

Artemis picked up the Vaewolf once Bobby moved towards the basement, motioning for her to follow him.

"I should go in first, he isn't going to be quite willing to be bound again, and an Alpha is not something you should fight without knowing how." Bobby nodded at that, if this thing had hurt Dean, Sam, and the winged girl to that degree it was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Claude struggled against his bindings, but Artemis' rope was exceptionally durable, and for all his great strength he couldn't break free. Claude felt the ropes loosen around him once at the "interrogation room", and lashed out at Artemis. She expected this, and once struggle to pin the Vaewolf, but he was not in a good position to fight. Artemis succeeded in binding him to the chair, sitting in his lap after she finished binding him.

Artemis grinned at the Vaewolf, while it might be a little weird, the thrill of binding up her prey was always a bit of a turn on for her. Claude raised an eyebrow at the Nephesh, "So... you into this kinda thing girly? All you had to do was ask." Artemis' grinned dropped at that, now was not the time to be having such desires.

"As if I would lower myself to laying with a beast like you, this is not going to be a good time for you Vaewolf." Bobby walked in on this scene with his "information" kit, coughing at the two of them, and Artemis gracefully leapt off the monster.

"So.. are we gonna be interrogating this guy or seducing him, cause I don't think i'm his type." Artemis cringed, she was appalled that Bobby would think she would do something like that with a thing like a Vaewolf.

"Lets just get to work Hunter, time is of the essence." Bobby shook his head before opening his kit, taking out one of the tools.

"Just another day at the office." When the hunter pulled out both Dead Man's Blood and one of the silver knives that the Winchesters had been given, Claude paled even when more "tools" were brought out. _"Well.. this isn't gonna be fun."_

 **A/N I finally bring in Bobby, Artemis is in charge and seems to be into some ...kinky stuff... and Pagan has to hear his daughter talk about such things. Well, leave a review if you wanna ^.^**


	19. There be dragons

**"Information" Room, Bobby's House**

Claude wasn't looking, or feeling, all that great. Bobby and Artemis had been torturing him for hours, but he still hadn't given anything up, it would be impressive if it wasn't so infuriating.

Bobby had discovered that the Vaewolf had a weakness to Dead Man's Blood, although it wasn't a significant one, but it was there nonetheless. Claude had been injected with gallons of the stuff, and to the hunter's surprise he was only looking a bit paler than usual.

"Heheheh." Claude let out a wheezing laugh, getting the attention of his gracious hosts as he spat some blood out. "You two just don't get it, this isn't the first time a hunter has gotten lucky and captured me. I have to wonder when you'll just give up, because i'm not breaking anytime soon. "

Artemis' was getting fed up at this monster, he acted like he was in control. Bobby looked as she picked up a silver hammer _"Very nice implement, Mr. Singer sure is prepared"_ before smashing it against Claude's kneecap. Claude let out a guttural scream at that, but Artemis made sure to prepare for pain overwhelming the Vaewolf.

Magic could be used in many ways, and the Nephesh had cast a spell on Claude that prevented him from the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

"It is only a matter of time Vaewolf, you might as well just give up the information we want." Artemis set the hammer down before getting more of the Dead Man's Blood ready, weakening a Vampire rendered them more susceptible to torture, and as this monster is a hybrid the same thing should occur, but at a slower pace.

Artemis coated a silver knife with the blood before holding it over a certain part of the Vaewolf. Claude's eyes actually widened at this before a cutting sound and blood curdling scream was heard, but the monster would regenerate that part of his anatomy, slowly, which would prolonging the pain.

Bobby grimaced at the sound and sight, _That Mutt is one of the toughest nuts I've ever tried to crack, but this woman is determined."_

"Yes! You are right.. it is just a matter of time." Claude was grinning as he said that, and Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean mutt?" Bobby asked, this damn wolf was way too confident. Claude just laughed at Artemis and Bobby's confusion.

"I am the _Alpha_ Vaewolf, and if you think the torture you are subjecting me to will make me betray my kin you really don't understand just what I can endure or what they would do to me if I did, you stupid cu-"

* * *

 **Error-Technical Difficulties**

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Bella had been waiting for Bobby and Artemis to finish up and for their injuries to heal.

Dean was surprised that his broken limbs were healing so fast, he now only felt a faint throbbing in his leg while his arm felt good as new.

Bella's concussion had healed earlier and while the mental stress of using so much magic was still present it was also healing quickly.

Sam's blood had been replenished as soon as the bandages were given to him, and his breathing had gotten much easier over the past day.

Claude's screams were occasionally heard by the trio, and they were surprised at just how long the guy was lasting against Artemis and Bobby, but mostly just wondering when he would finally break.

Bella heard Claude let out his loudest blood curdling scream yet and groaned. "Oh for Dad's sake, how long is that dog going to last!" Dean was about to respond but they then heard Claude's insult to Artemis.

Sam's eyes widened in shock, _"Did he really just say that?"_ Sam looked at Dean and Bella and saw they had similar reactions to his own.

Bobby walked into the room with a pale face, "I don't think we have to worry about that mutt resisting much longer."

* * *

 **Torture Room**

Bobby was speechless, while interrogations usually have the victim talk tough before they broke this was, more than that. _"She is gonna tear him apart."_

Artemis didn't react to that much more than narrowing her eyes, "Mr. Singer.. please leave the room, i'll have this done soon." Bobby was about to protest before Artemis gave him a look that promised pain if he didn't comply.

Claude saw the hunter leave the room, and Artemis looked at the Vaewolf again. Claude saw the Nephesh look back at him and just had one thought _"Ah crap."_

Artemis took in a deep breath before letting it out, "You just made a mistake beast."

* * *

 **5 minutes later, upstairs**

Bobby and his guests were sitting on the couch as they waited for the Nephesh to be done with the Vaewolf, they had heard Claude screaming while Artemis just sang opera music , but now there was only silence.

"She scares me now." Bella said, and quite frankly no one could disagreed with her.

Artemis calmly walked into the room and cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "Claude told me that the female virgins are to be used for a ritual of some sort, and admitted that the dragons were the main group of monsters kidnapping and holding them, but for security purposes he doesn't know where they are located exactly; however Claude did know the county they were located in."

An awkward atmosphere was in the room after Artemis said that and she just furrowed her brow, "What?"

Bobby got over his surprise and questioned Artemis, "Dragons? Do those even exist? I always thought they were just a myth."

Bella raised a brow at that, "Only two years ago none of you guys actually believed that angels existed, yet a dragon is still outrageous to you?"

Sam had to agree with her there, nothing seems too far fetched anymore. "Alright.. we gotta give you that one, so where would we find a dragon lair?"

Artemis moved to sit down, "Well.. in ancient times dragons would usually set up in a cave, so what is this era's equivalent?"

The hunters got some of the kidnapping reports and a map of Oregon; although Oberon hadn't given them the exact location of their goal he had given them a state, and they might be able to find an area in that county that the dragons would most likely hide in.

* * *

 **Dragon's Lair**

 _"How long have I been here?"_ Linda thought to herself, she had been stuck in this damp, dark cage for what felt like days. Linda remembered hunting down what she thought was the werewolf that murdered her friends and fiance, but it suddenly became much more than she thought it was.

Linda had woken up in this cell, questioning why that Vaewolf hadn't killed her, but one of the guards was only too happy to tell her why she was still alive.

According to the dragon, and hadn't that been a shock to her, she was to be one of the sacrifices they needed for a ritual of some sort. Linda had tried to get more from the monster but their leader had silenced the guard quickly, saying that the woman didn't need to know anymore than that.

That had been some time ago, Linda didn't really keep track, as there was no reliable way to tell.

Y'know.. Claude claimed he had found a good candidate and I had my doubts, but seeing that hatred in your eyes for me and my kind will make the fruit of our labors all the sweeter when you find out what we have planned for you.

Linda looked up at the person who addressed her, it was another Dragon, but unlike the others she had seen this one was wearing a suit.

"Who the hell are you?" The dragon knelt next to the bars on her cage, "Well.. I am the Alpha Dragon of course, my name is Tathamet."

* * *

 **Vaewolf Lair**

Many of the vaewolves were looking for more resources to help their Alpha and cousin species in the upcoming conflict, but they all stopped moving when they heard his voice.

 _ **"My Children, I am in need of your assistance. Come, free me, and slaughter those who dared to defy us and our mother."**_

Claude sent a pull out to his children, while he didn't know his exact location that didn't matter, as the vaewolves would be led right to him through their connection.

As they mobilized their Alpha grinned from his prison, his captors shouldn't of left him alive.

 **A/N welp, I don't feel good about this chapter for some reason but it is setting up the next chapter, read and review if ya want (I admit that I used a few names from the Diablo series in my story) ^.^**


	20. Where in the World is Tathamet?

**Vaewolves, en route to Claude**

Eden had felt the pull of her Alpha, he needed their assistance, and what self respecting monster wouldn't help their creator in his time of need?

Claude's capture had been sudden to be sure, he had been assured of their success and decided to go for a bit of a walk. _"P_ _robably a last minute search for more sacrifices or something."_ Claude had given them orders the day before to move some of the virgins to their dragon relatives as the promised day was near, _"Mother is coming home."_ Claude had said, and his words filled Eden with a feeling of accomplishment, he had been speaking of that moment for centuries, and it was finally at hand.

Claude had turned her years ago, but while many would rage against their new status such as the Phoenix, Eden had rejoiced.

Eden can remember that day clearly, the day she no longer had to worry about silly human problems such as what race one is, there ideologies, beliefs of right and wrong, and the constraints that "civilized society" put upon people.

* * *

 ***Flashback, 1523 A.D***

* * *

Eden was running faster than she could ever remember as the mob chasing after her, _"Why?! He tried to do something like that.. and I get sentenced to death for it?"_ Eden's father had woken her up a few days ago with what was supposed to be great news, the local duke Edward had asked for a chance to court her, and admitted that he thought of her as the most beautiful woman in the land.

Eden had jumped at the chance, Edward had always been a kind and just ruler of the land they were in and their time together had been the best moment of her life.. at first. Eden learned first hand that not all Prince Charmings are what they appear, and those stories she had heard from the towns guards when they had a little too much to drink were all too horrifyingly real.

Her father had taught Eden to never let herself get taken advantage of, she was a fighter, and when Edward attempted to do so he found himself a whole new world of hurt. Edward didn't take to kindly to being potentially sterile however, and while he hadn't done anything for two days, Eden had awoken in the middle of the night to a mob attempting to burn her home to the ground, and the village claiming that she was a witch.

Eden's chest was burning, she had been running for so long and her legs felt like stone, as she finally collapsed to the ground all she could do was wait for the mob to catch up and kill her.

 _"Someone save me..please."_ Eden saw the light from the torches getting closer, and they were finally upon her. Eden heard heavy breathing from one of the guards, before he took in a calming breath "Finally caught the witch, why don't you try and use your magic to escape?"

Tears fell from Eden's eyes... she was going to die for a crime she didn't commit and all because of a petty duke. Eden let out a gasp as one of the guards tore into her top, _"What are they doing!"_ Eden lashed out, but two more guards pinned her arms to the ground. Eden saw the mass of people around her grinning.

"Heheheh, Lord Edward didn't say we couldn't have some fun wi-" The disgusting excuse for a guard never got to finish his sentence, as Eden saw and the two guards in horror a claw was now sticking out of his head.

"I couldn't continue to listen to that, and humans call me names when guys like this exist?" Claude pulled his hand from the man's skull and then looked at the mob.

"Monster!" A brave, or idiotic depending on how one looks at it, bystander said as he drew a sword before charging at the Vaewolf. Claude simple waited for the man to be right in front of him before snapping the sword in half and effortlessly lifting the human by the throat.

"Gotta admit, I didn't think you would be that stupid after seeing the guard captain's head gain a few new holes, but you exceeded my expectations." Eden heard the guards neck snap, and seconds later the Vaewolf started slaughtering the mob.

Eden was roughly pulled to her feet by the remaining guard, who then put his sword to her throat. Claude cut down anyone who came after him, and in no time at all the mob was just a bunch of bleeding corpses lying at his feet.

"Really? Holding a girl hostage in an attempt to stop me from killing you?" Eden looked at Claude, while her captor saw him as a demon straight from the depths of hell, all she could see was a savior, "D.. Don't come any closer! I'll kill your master!" Eden could smell that the guard had soiled himself, and saw the monster just grin. "What master? You honestly think that girl holds some power over me?"

Eden felt the guards arm move to chock her, but as he did so she bit the appendage hard. "ARH!" Claude looked at this new development with interest, _"Got some fight in her huh?"_ Claude watched with amusement as the guard shoved his sword through Eden's heart and she went limp, falling to the ground with blood coming out of her torso.

Claude immediately rushed forwards and punched through the human's torsos, killing the guard instantly.

"Well... that was fun, but I best be off." Claude's hearing picked up the woman take a shuddering breath. "Oh? You're still alive huh." Eden looked at him, blood coating her clothing and her eyes still defiant, even in the end.

Claude looked at the woman for a moment before making a decision, she had a fire that could be useful. "Hmm, quite a bit of fight in you. I have an offer for you girly; either bleed to death in the next fifty seconds, or become one of my children, whaddya say?" Claude crouched next to her as he awaited her answer.

 _"Die a human, or live a monster, but then again, humans are already monsters."_ Eden looked into Claude's eyes before using all of her strength to nod.

"Good choice." Claude took one of the discarded swords and cut his skin with it, feeding the blood to Eden.

Eden felt like life itself had been given to her, every color was suddenly sharper, every noise louder, every smell more potent. Claude looked as her injuries healed, the color of her skin pale, and her eyes turn a seemingly glowing blue.

Eden felt her teeth change and nails turn into claws, and felt powerful, like even the strongest human was just parchment for her to shred.

"Welcome to the fold Eden." Claude's voice had appeared in her head but he hadn't said a word. "I am your Alpha, and as such I can link my mind to yours." Eden looked at her savior.. her new god, and smiled. Claude got up and motioned for her to follow him, and they moved back to his current base of operations.

* * *

 ***Flashback End***

* * *

Ever since Claude saved her Eden has been one of his most loyal soldiers, and had risen through the ranks as one of his best lieutenants.

Eden and a few other Vaewolves were a few blocks away from the house they felt their Alpha's pull from, Eden felt the restlessness of her kin.

"Well boys, lets go teach these mortals the error of their ways." Eden had a savage grin as the pack that followed her howled to the moon, it is time to hunt.

* * *

 **Bobby's Home**

Artemis and Bobby had taken over the search for the Dragon's lair, Artemis had just raised an eyebrow when the Winchesters and Bella attempted to assist them, causing the three to sit on the couch while their injuries healed.

Dean sat on the couch while his arm and leg were healing, bored out of his mind. Bella's magic induced exhaustion had finally healed about 30 minutes ago, so she was assisting with finding out the location of the dragons.

Sam was the only one left aside from Dean healing, and decided to take a nap, _"Maybe we'll be healed when I wake up?"_ Sadly his rest would not come for now, as everyone heard a howl in the distance, many in fact.

"Time to leave, we narrowed down three possibilities for the Dragon's Lair, and it seems that Claude called in some backup." Artemis said as she rushed in the room, giving the brothers the silver blades that Oberon had gifted them.

Dean grimaced as he stood up, his leg had mostly healed, but it still throbbed when he put weight on it. Sam took in a shuddering breath as he was moved, his ribs still hurt and breathing was a pain.

"What about the mutt?" Bobby said as he and Bella packed up the maps. "Leave him, Claude will be punished when Tathamet discovers just how we found their lairs, and if not then he will be removed from the equation, and even so... we don't have enough time."

As they ran out of the house the Winchesters just had one thought going through their heads, _"Who is Tathamet?"_

 **A/N got nothing. I still feel awful about writing that as Eden's origin story. Next chapter will be back to Heaven's issues, and the war against the Demons and Pantheons.**


	21. Angels vs Demons, Nephesh vs Pantheons

**Ruined Building near Seattle**

Balthazar can't quite remember how he got into this situation, what with his mind currently rattled and it being hard to think, something about a war of some sort? While laying there he could hear some people yelling, and what sounded like a rather intense fight going on.

 _"Who's that screaming?"_ As Balthazar opened his eyes he saw a demon blade rushing towards his face, and quickly wished he had kept them closed _"Heh.. guess I die here then, wonder where us feathery guys go when we die? Although, maybe Father didn't think of that when He made us."_ Balthazar started to close his eyes before another person intercepted by the blade and was stabbed in his place.

The man let out a grunt of pain before placing his palm on the demon's head, and to Balthazar's surprise, a red light came from the host's eyes and mouth. As the corpse of the demon dropped to the ground the man put his right hand on the blade still lodged in his chest and ripped it out before stabbing another demon with it.

Mundus raised his hand before blasting yet another demon with light, but Balthazar could feel this wasn't an angelic one, it felt demonic. "Demons and Angels fighting right next door to me, what has the world come to?"

Balthazar saw the sword gain a slight red glow around it before the demon clashed with one of his kin, easily dancing around their attacks before landing killing blows.

Never let it be said that the currently out of commission angel was a weakling when it came to combat, he had taken a few of the elite demons out before being taken by surprise.

The angels and Nephesh were winning this skirmish but not without casualties as Balthazar had seen, a few of his angelic brethren died despite their superior power, and deities didn't help matters either.

* * *

Thor slammed his hammer into another black-eyed demon, the enemies numbers were thinning out rather fast The Nephesh of Thunder pointed his hammer at a new demon and sent a bolt of lightning at it, killing yet another Denizen of Hell. He felt a little bit bored, most demons couldn't stand up to a Pure Nephesh for very long and despite the serious nature of this conflict he couldn't help but wish for an actual challenge.

As he stood for a second to recover Thor felt that a powerful demonic presence was on the battlefield, and looked directly at Mundus, reminded by the essence that lingered on the man of one of the worst days in his entire life.

A bolt of light suddenly hit the distracted Nephesh who was blasted a few meters back, Thor brought a hand to his new injury and looked at the source, apparently Apollo decided to show up.

"Well now... you might be just what I was looking for, brother." Apollo held his golden sword in preparation for this conflict, while Thor channeled some Lightning into Mjolnir.

"We aren't brothers traitor, I'm here to kill you." Apollo said to Thor as he too channeled light into his weapon and charged at the Nephesh of Thunder.

Thor deflected his corrupted sibling's blow and returning with one of his own, striking the Greek God with both the physical force of Mjolnir and the lightning around it blasting Apollo into the wall, however, he recovered quickly and engaged Thor with a flurry of attacks.

 _"Yeah.. this is good."_ Thor might not be as bloodthirsty as some but he definitely liked a good challenge, and Apollo needed to be purified of his corruption. Thor also noted that the corrupted Nephesh was putting up a far better fight than he should be capable of, and cursed at the fact that Mundus had appeared.

* * *

Mundus stabbed a demon before abandoning the blade to slam a fist into the nose one trying to capitalize on him only having one sword, Mundus picked up the second demon's blade before ripping out the one embedded in the first, cutting both demons in half before moving onto the next group.

 _"That's what they get for only have a few hundred years of experience_." Mundus thought before he was knocked a few feet back by Bellona, one of the Roman Goddess' _"Dammit, I had hoped to not have to fight one of them."_ Bell moved towards the ancient demon, who stopped augmenting his stolen blades, "It wouldn't be smart to kill a Corrupted Nephesh with the power of the one who did the corrupting _."_ Bella leaped at the Demon with the intent to cut him in half, her sword slashing out in a horizontal arc.

Mundus quickly leaned back far enough to win any limbo competition before slashing at Bellona's abdomen, but the goddess brought up her shield to block his attack and flipped into a standing position.

"Ready to die Nephesh?" Mundus said as he raised both of the demonic blades, but the goddess gained a savage grinned. "I won't be dying here demon, you will." Bellona engaged Mundus in a deadly duel, both individuals weapons little more that blurs even to their augmented perceptions _"You? Kill me? If only it was that easy to do so."_ Mundus thought as he fought the goddess.

* * *

Balthazar got on his feet before he stopped a demon from interrupting Mundus and Bellona's fight, the demon didn't exactly have the skill the angel did and was quickly outmatched and killed.

Pagan had been very clear to try and not kill a demon if they have a living host, but these demons apparently didn't have the time to be absolute dicks and just possessed some graveyard "residents" instead.

Two more demons appeared before Balthazar and engaged him in combat. Balthazar noted that the two held far more skill than the one he had just killed and the angel was gradually being put on the defensive, the demonic blades weren't as effective as the angelic counterpart, but they were still dangerous.

Balthazar backed off from the two demons with a few new cuts and bleeding slightly from his torso and left arm, "Can you two do me a favor and just bugger off!" The demons charged at the lone angel once and he managed to stab one in the heart, but the other got a lucky hit in, piercing Balthazar's lung before being hit by another angel's light killed the demon instantly.

Gadreel had felt the fighting going on and went to assist them, Cassandra was currently at her home which the angel had warded against demonic detection, while it wasn't perfect it would do for now.

Gadreel was attacked from behind by three more demons, a few elite ones, and to Balthazar's surprise, the very same soldiers that could give a Seraphim trouble were almost immediately cut down by the new individual. Gadreel moved to his fallen brother before placing a hand on his chest, healing the injury enough that it wouldn't provide too much of a distraction.

"If you would please stop looking at me like a Father-given miracle and fight that would be fantastic Balthazar." Gadreel went to kill a few more of Hell's forces, and even fought some Pantheon members as Balthazar returned to combat.

"Sir yes sir..." Balthazar saw their enemies forces starting to back off, it seems that demons saw this fight was lost what with their dwindling forces and the angel's new allies, Balthazar could see that it was only a matter of time before they decided to retreat.

* * *

 **Bookstore**

A man was humming a tune as he read a few stories from the shelf without a care in the world, but when he heard the door open he immediately went into salesman mode.

"Hello sir... can I help you find anything?" Keeping track of literature was one of the man's best qualities, along with hiding.

Metatron saw the man nod as he looked at some of the shelves, "Yes... I was wondering why you left from Heaven, and where you hid the Word of God." Pagan said as his gaze finally rested on the Scribe of God, Metatron put on a display of confusion.

"What do you mean sir?" Pagan gave the angel a knowing look before he stopped concealing his presence, Metatron backed up once he felt just what the person in front of him was. "I mean what compelled you to abandon everything? I myself partially did so after losing my children, but what caused you to abandon being a member of the angelic host?"

Metatron considered teleporting away from the Primordial Being but quickly abandoned that thought, _"This guy could just find me again in an instant."_ Metatron cleared his throat before flipping the open sign to closed with his telekinesis and gesturing for Pagan to follow him into the backroom.

"Before Dad went missing or Lucifer fell a woman appeared to me, she told me that the Archangels were gonna betray me at the first chance they got.. she said they wanted the Word that Dad had me write down." Metatron began to explain, Pagan raised an eyebrow at the term "she", surely Metatron knew her name.

"She showed me the Archangels meeting together and plotting to kill me. They met and spoke of how they would use His Word to rule everything once Dad left, and "dispose" of the only one who would know the truth, namely me." Pagan sensed that Metatron was indeed speaking truthfully, he had been shown these events.

"When Lucifer fell, Gabriel died, and Dad left I knew that it was only a matter of time before Michael and Raphael came after me so I fled, taking the Word of God with me, and well... here I am." Pagan looked at the Scribe of God for a moment.

"What was the woman's name?" Metatron narrowed his brow at that question, "She called herself The Darkness, why?"

Pagan felt a jolt go through his body, "Did she call herself _anything_ else Metatron, a name of some sort, anything." Metatron felt the Primordial Being's power actually fluctuate for a brief instant, "Is he actually scared?"

"A Shard? When I asked who she was she said "just a shard" before telling me to call her The Darkness." Pagan clenched a fist at that, _"of course... I was foolish to think that his prison wouldn't have some sort of flaw."_ Pagan placed a hand on the angel's shoulder, feeling deep inside a trace of corruption. Withou a word Pagan incinerated it.

Metatron flinched, "What did you do that for?!" Pagan then placed a hand on the angel's head, he needed to see what Metatron had seen.

Metatron appeared where he had been summoned, God had decided to call it a day and gave Metatron some time off.

Looking around, the angel found himself on some rock in the middle of space, "Is anyone there?"

Metatron felt a deep, foreboding presence appear next to him, immediately the Scribe of God tried to flee, but found himself rooted in place by tendrils of darkness.

"Hello Metatron... or should I say the Archangel's next target?" Metatron turned to look at the source of the voice and saw a mass of darkness with a female voice.

Pagan looked at it in anger, this was indeed just a fragment of something more. The Primordial Being looked at in as a small amount of darkness seeped into Metatron's grace, subtly and gradually influencing him to The Darkness' goals.

 _"Weaken them by taking the tablets away from the angels, and with two Archangels falling from Heaven and God leaving this would make the strength they hold way less than half what it once was. Genius, if she is as powerful as I sense it should have been easy to deal with Heaven, how did she fail?"_ This "Darkness" seemed to have held power roughly equal to the combined might of the Archangels, and if she had been so strong, and of that particular spiritual nature, then God's first children would have been defeated instantly on their own.

Pagan had seen their combined light once, if they used that against this simple Shard of Chaos then they might've been able to defeat it.

 _Gently, Pagan released his hand from the angel's head._ _"Metatron's paranoia and decision to flee Heaven wasn't his own."_ Pagan realized, this other force had been the cause of it, her influence spreading from his core outward.

Pagan looked at the angel, the Scribe of God. Metatron had a hell of a headache now if his complaining said anything.

"She tricked and manipulated you Metatron. I spoke with Raphael when I had returned, he told me of a few powerful foes they had encountered both before and after Lucifer fell." Pagan watched as the Scribe braced himself on a cabinet.

"Michael and Raphael had intended to ask you if they could utilize the Word of God against those enemies, but you were gone before they could." Metatron slowly put his hand down, eyes widened in shock, now that the influence was gone he could think clearly again.

"Metatron... where is God's Word?" Pagan asked once again, and this time the Scribe told him the various locations he had hidden the tablets. "I... I should return.. right?" Metatron asked his uncle upon telling him where they were.

"It would be preferable, those tablets have many uses that I know of, and even though I could utilize them it would be more receptive to either whoever crafted the stone itself, or wrote the word on them." Metatron nodded before teleporting away with Pagan, time to find some books.

* * *

 **Heaven, after the battle.**

Balthazar returned to Heaven with those remaining from their skirmish, while they had managed to kill most of the enemies' forces, even Bellona and Apollo, they didn't come back without losses.

Many comrades and friends the angel had for eons were now just gone, never to return.

Before he could get too far into the realm of light Balthazar's foul mood was sudden thrown out the door, his brain shutting down and eyes widening when he sensed something that hadn't been ever since his inception along with a few others, it was something only Father had ever made; New Angelic Grace.

Even though angels were beings of light one could feel the weight that all their internal and external conflicts had put on them. Every angel knew that their light had been dimmed to a degree, but these beings held such a pure light it was unbelievable.

Like they had never experienced the darkness or hardships that angels encountered in their lifetimes.

"Wha... how?" Balthazar hadn't seen anything like this in his long lifetime, those who had been lost were... children? Susanno was buried underneath a mountain of small feathered beings who were grinning with such _joy_ it was infectious, the normally stoic Nephesh was actually smiling.

"EEEE!" Amaterasu squealed as she looked at the newly made bundles of light like they were the cutest thing ever, and hugged her newest cousins like there was no tomorrow.

Even Tsukuyomi, a being who thrived in shadow, was holding back a grin as the little beings of light played tag with him.

Isis was reading stories to the majority of them and the angel fledglings were enraptured by the tales of the Nephesh, they had been censored for a child's ears of course.

Balthazar looked at one of them in particular, Abraham, a friend and brother he had literally just lost in the previous battle. "Beautiful.. isn't it?" Balthazar hadn't even noticed that Pagan as he was lost in his shock, the Primordial Being was just smiling.

"When did you... I thought they were _gone_." Balthazar could recognize the grace of friends who had been dead ever since the fall and barely contained himself, some of the other angels were tearing up in joy.

"The Word of God has many functions and uses Balthazar. I didn't do this, God had already thought of the possibility of His children dying and made a way for them to be reborn and live. Granted.. it'll need a few years to recharge." Pagan just put a hand on the angels shoulder as Abraham walked up to him, "big bwuver!" Balthazar couldn't hold his feeling of relief and joy any longer and hugged his newly returned sibling.

Pagan looked at Raphael and saw the Archangel let out a small smile at the sight of so many of his siblings return, they wouldn't be soldiers for awhile but they were alive and safe, and that is all that mattered to him.

"So, was seeing this worth it?" Pagan asked the Scribe of God, who nodded at the Primordial Being. Definitely worth being ordered to file and organize all the documents in Heaven, and be the one who had to make sure the information given to them was neat, orderly, and easy to interpret.

Pagan let out a laugh when he saw the young angels look in awe at Amaterasu's glowing hands before he suddenly felt a rather bright presence nearby, strange, he didn't think He would appear in Heaven so soon.

Among the angels there was one who was simply standing there, smiling. God felt Pagan's sight on him and turned with a smile to His brother. _"Thank you."_ He said to Pagan.

 _"Of course."_ Pagan returned, God stayed for a moment to look at the interactions of His newly returned children, before teleporting away once more.

 **A/N So... that happened, uh... yeah, just a view of teh warz, and finding a bit about the "Fragment"**

 **I noticed that Demons can continue to exist as long as more souls are tortured in Hell, but what about angels? I thought of the tablets, and decided "well... they could be useful for this." They aren't truly damaging the natural order, as no "new" angels are coming into existence, just... balancing their forces against the demon's replenishing nature.**

 **A war between Heaven and Hell in the show would be one of attrition, and Hell would win because of their constantly resupplying forces. This removes that advantage of Hell having way more cannon fodder to shove at the enemy, but it will take many years on Earth for the newly returned angels to be even rookie soldiers again.**


	22. Getting out of Dodge

**Bobby's "Information Room"**

Claude felt his children were close to his location and was pleased, _"Guess they really like me, I just hope they don't like mother more."_ Eden was among those who were near and Claude smiled at her dedication, such a devote child.

"I guess I chose my lieutenants rather well didn't I?" Claude said as Eden opened up the door and gasped upon seeing his injuries.

Claude didn't look all that great, blood was everywhere and some rather important areas look to of been severed a few times. _"He must've been tortured for weeks, no way this is just an hours work."_ Claude grunted before speaking to Eden. "Not quite girly, more like five minutes with an angry goddess." Eden felt rage at her master's condition but knew that helping him out was far more important at the moment and removed his bindings.

Eden assisted Claude in getting to his feet as the Vaewolf was still healing from his new injuries. "Did you manage to take out those hunters?" Eden shook her head no and Claude frowned, _"Thinking that they could kill Artemis when even I couldn't would be foolish, but my kin should of been able to take out one of the others."_

Claude swayed for a moment before being steadied by Eden, smiling at her in the process. "Thank you girly." Eden's face reddened slightly and she looked away, assisting Claude while the walked out of the building.

When they finally got outside Bobby's home they encountered the rest of the Vaewolves, and Claude called their attention.

"I am sorry my children, but I have failed you." As Claude explained what Tathamet would do if he found out it was Claude that spilled the beans Eden felt a jolt of fear, _"I will not fail you master."_ Eden immediately started giving the Vaewolves tasks for when they got back to the base and Claude smiled at that, such loyalty and dedication to their master.

* * *

 ** _*Flashback, escaping Bobby's house*_**

"Get to the car!" Artemis yelled as she held off a few Vaewolves, she was holding off a group of them with only some difficulty, and managed to kill two unlucky mutts that tried to lunge at a slightly limping Dean.

A few managed to get past her however, requiring Bella and Bobby to engage the damn things while the Winchesters got to the car.

Bobby took out a silver knife and the Vaewolf looked at the blade warily, "Guess you guys aren't as immune to this as your Alpha is huh?" Mutt #1 snarled before moving in closer and rushing the older hunter, almost moving too quickly for him to react, but not quite fast enough.

Bobby evaded it's swipe and managed to slash the Vaewolf's chest with the silver knife, it howled in pain but recovered quickly and slashed it's claws at Bobby, hitting his left arm and causing blood to start flowing from it.

"Mr. Singer!" Bella grappled with her Mutt, managing to cause it to struggle in overpowering her before it knocked the wind out of the fairy by slamming her into the ground.

Artemis punched a Vaewolf with her full strength and shattered it's rib-cage, blocking an attack from yet another before kicking it into one of it's kin. Artemis saw a few Vaewolves were at the Impala and being shot off or stabbed by the two inside of it, and felt a bit of relief when she heard the car finally start.

Bobby was punched in his wounded arm by the Vaewolf he was fighting, causing him to bite back a scream of pain before he was thrown a few feet away. Bobby stopped moving as the Vaewolf walked up to him, "You are the mighty Bobby Singer? The guys you killed before must of been a bunch of shi-" Bobby rapidly got back up before shutting the mutt up by with a silver knife, causing the Vaewolf to fall to the ground.

"Its called playing dead ya idjit, works on monologuing nasties more often than you would think." Bobby hadn't survived being a hunter for so long purely by fighting things faster and stronger than any human directly, using dirty tricks is just one of the many tools in his arsenal.

"Bobby! Get it!" Dean opened the back door as he drove the Impala right next to the older hunter, who jumped in quickly.

Bella saw the car coming towards her and used all of her strength to kick the Vaewolf she was fighting into the front bender, the Vaewolf was the victim of a head on collision, while Dean was the victim of emotional trauma.

Bobby opened the side door and Bella got into the newly dented car, Dean barely holding back a death glare.

"Sword please!" Artemis called out to the occupants of the Impala, and Sam threw one of the blades that Oberon had given them.

Artemis caught it before stabbing a few Vaewolves with it, each one of them being killed by the precise stabs to the heart and lungs. More mutts started sprinting towards them and Artemis raised a hand at the monsters in a similar manner to an angel about to use their light.

Vines and trees started to pop up around the monsters, binding and trapping them for a moment before Artemis got into the car.

"Go! That won't hold for long!" Dean saw the Vaewolves were already struggling against and tearing their binding and floored it, getting as far from the monsters and Bobby's house as fast as the Impala could.

"Did anyone of you get the map?" Bobby asked once they were in the clear, and Artemis pulled it out of her pocket. "Yes.. now switch places with me Bella." Bella quickly went back down to her Tink size at the order and did so, Artemis was now in the middle.

 ***Flashback end***

Dean finally felt his leg stop throbbing after driving Baby for a few hours. Bella had been avoiding the older Winchester's gaze ever since she got back in the car. _"Even without running one of them over those damn mutts still gave her a few scratches."_ Escaping from a pack of Vaewolves was not an easy thing to do as they could take way more silver than any werewolf they knew of.

"Take a left on the next exit Dean." Artemis directed the driver, and Dean nodded to show he had heard her.

Bobby was seated to the far left in the backseat while Artemis was in the middle and Bella on the right, and was a bit more jumpy than normal, specifically when the godde-Nephesh, spoke after a time of silence.

Forgetting the things Artemis did _before_ Claude pissed her off wasn't happening soon, and he was thankful that he only had the sounds and not sights of the rest.

Bobby's gash had mostly healed by now, as Artemis still had some medical supplies left over and just rubbed some sort of paste onto it, stuff had burned but it did the job.

"So what happens now? Do we have anything that could stop a dragon with us?" Sam said, Dean and Bobby looked concerned but Artemis and Bella weren't.

"I can kill a dragon Samuel, don't worry about that." Artemis was confident in her ability to defeat any monster but Tathamet and his mother, killing some rabble wouldn't be impossible.

"The knives dad gave you will do the job about as well as a Dragon Killing Sword." Bella said, she had been shown the blades by Dean and Sam and felt the enchantments on them, the blades could slay a good deal of creatures.

"Oh... then I guess we'll just wing it, nothing new there." Sam responded, hopefully this goes well, _"Better than usual at least."_

 **A/N Gonna cut it off here, but I will probably update in a day or two. I recently went back and added some information or reworded a few chapters starting at 19 onwards so go view em if ya want, but it might not be noticeable.**


	23. Stayin Alive

**Heaven**

Raphael was walking to his uncle's office, he had just been given a list of all the angels that had returned as children and all those who had died had been reborn, except for one.

"Uncle?" Raphael opened the door to Pagan's office and saw him reading the angel tablet, but he put it down upon seeing Raphael enter the room.

"Yes Raphael?" Raphael pulled out the list before showing it to Pagan, "This is a list that Naomi gave me of all the angels that have been reborn, every single one of them that died from the dawn is in that list, except for Gabriel." Pagan looked over the list before pursing his mouth into a line.

"Uncle... is Gabe still alive?" Raphael had a bit of desperation in his voice, while he had been angry at Gabriel when he left now all he wanted was to know his little brother was alive and well, or just know if he was actually gone.

Pagan was quiet for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell Raphael or not before finally deciding to do so, "Yes... Gabriel is indeed still alive."

"Where has he been all this time?! Does he know what him leaving did to Michael and myself?" Raphael started to question as he paced around the room, they had _just_ lost Lucifer when Gabriel went missing, gone without a trace.

Michael and Raphael had searched for their brother for hundreds of years but eventually they gave up on finding him. Gabe was either hiding so well that they just couldn't locate him, or he was dead.

"Gabriel appeared to me years ago Raphael, asking to go into hiding from the fighting that had been going on here and I could relate. I myself went into hiding early on after all." Pagan watched as Raphael stopped pacing and turned to look at his uncle.

"How did he even know where to find you?" Pagan had hidden himself from the Host of Heaven for so long that Raphael had almost forgotten what his power felt like, the last time they had really spoken was shortly after the Natural Order was set up, which to an immortal being wasn't that long after they sealed Chaos away.

"God." Pagan answered simply, Gabriel had spoken of how his Father had appeared to him before the Archangel managed to leave Heaven.

"Why would Dad do that?" Raphael asked and he saw Pagan shake his head, "He isn't uncaring to what you kids go through, but prefers you find your own path."

"God knew what the fighting was doing to Gabriel and sent him to me so he could hide among my corrupted children. I altered his grace a bit so at first glance to even you or Michael he would seem to just be the trickster Loki. I had my still pure children include them in their group." Pagan got up from behind his desk before walking over to get another tablet to look over, Metatron had given him a few of them, and it was interesting to see what God had the Scribe write down.

"Lucifer killed many deities at their group to stop the apocalypse though, wasn't Gabriel among them?" The Archangels knew where Lucifer had gone during that slaughter, only Kali and Isis made it out of there.

"Well, they were the only two Nephesh that made it out of there, Lucifer would've killed Gabriel if I hadn't tricked him." Pagan poked Raphael's head and transferred some information to him, all about that night.

 _Pagan has seen his fallen, corrupted children and felt a great sadness but he needed to move, Lucifer had gotten through slaughtering them and was finally moving on to Gabriel._

 _Gabriel sent a massive amount of Holy Wind at the Devil, knocking him across the room and engaged him in a brief fight before switching places with a copy,_ "Does he actually think Lucifer doesn't see through that?"

 _Pagan created his own clone of Gabriel before summoning the real deal to himself, Gabriel looked at his uncle in shock, he hadn't even_ seen _him despite Pagan being no more than ten feet from the two Archangels._

 _"Uncle? What are you doing here?" Gabriel whispered but Pagan simply gestured to Lucifer, Gabriel saw his older brother stab him with his own Archangel Blade._

 _"Did you really think you could fool me with something like that Gabriel? I taught you everything you know, but not everything I know." Lucifer said to the illusion, who fell to the floor with his wings burning into it._

 _"Damn, that would've been me huh?" Gabriel looked back at his uncle who sighed, "Yeah, it would've, you're lucky I was keeping tabs on this whole apocalypse business. You might want to go even deeper undercover for a bit."_

 _"What about Lucifer and Michael?" Gabe asked, "The prize fight can't be too far off now, no way Mikey isn't aware of what just went down."Pagan shrugged before moving over to the illusion's body, dispelling it with a wave of his hand._

 _"Let the duke it out I guess, or just see if anything unexpected happens, those two humans aren't too keen on letting the end of the world happen." Pagan gazed up for a moment before turning back to Gabriel, "They aren't watching now."_

 _Gabriel nodded before the sound of wings flapping was heard and Pagan saw the youngest Archangel teleport away._

"Where is he now then?" Raphael said upon "getting back" from that memory, and Pagan frowned at the question. He knew that the Archangel wanted to see his little brother but Gabriel hadn't moved to return yet.

"If Gabriel wants to return he will Raphael, but we shouldn't force him to do so. It is possible that he just hasn't been keeping up with recent developments up here and thinks it is still the way he remembers it." Raphael wanted to argue, it was _his_ brother and his _only_ archangel brethren still out of the cage besides himself but relented, Gabriel had left for a reason and his uncle was right, forcing him back here wouldn't be pleasant for any of them.

"Let him find out about Heaven's changes on his own and I promise he will be much more open to returning here Raphael, but going to him and claiming it is all better now would just make him doubt you and probably cause him resent both of us." Raphael nodded before excusing himself from the office, _"At least I now know that Gabe is okay."_

* * *

 **Asgard**

Odin sat on his throne with a frustrated expression; during this war many of the Pantheon's members had been killed, and Crowley's demons weren't powerful enough to defeat any of their opposition unless three of their elites were fighting just one angel.

"Sky-Father, we have gotten wind of something I believe would interest you." Odin looked at Heimdall, who was kneeling before the King of Asgard.

"Speak." Odin commanded and Heimdall bowed his head "I have seen all manner of monsters capturing virgins before sending them and other rare materials to the Dragons, who seem to be preparing for a ritual of some sort."

Odin raised an eyebrow at this, _"They must be preparing to release her, this might be advantageous to us."_ Odin rose from his throne "Do keep tabs on the monsters Heimdall, and inform me when they begin their ritual. You may rise and are dismissed." Heimdall rose from his position before leaving the room.

Just as Heimdall closed the door Odin felt the horrid presence in his mind yet again, _**"SoOnn OdiN, rEacH oUt tO heR, fUfiLL YoUr DEsTinY, FreE UsS! fReE uSs!"**_

Odin fell to his knees as soon as the voices left him. Whatever they were the voices were _powerful_ , still superior to him despite the many souls withing the deity. Odin let out a deep breath before rising once more.

* * *

 **Seattle**

Crowley had been informed by the few among his forces that returned from Seattle's skirmish that a White Eyed Demon had been on Heaven's side during the conflict.

Considering that both Lilith and Alastair were dead, Legion was still working their way out of one of the deepest parts of Hell, and Sin was reintegrating himself after the Seven Deadly Sins died, this Entity was entirely unknown, and Crowley hated unknowns.

Apparently, the demon's alias was Damon Thorn and he had taken a job as a patrolman in the Seattle Police Department, _"I didn't think any self-respecting White Eyed would take such a demeaning job, even if in hiding."_

Crowley had easily gotten the address of the demon's home from their HQ, a little possession goes a long way, and that receptionist was well informed.

As he walked up to the wayward White Eyed Demon's home he still couldn't detect any sulfur or trace of Hell's atmosphere, all demons carry some trace of it and this confused Crowley, _"Yet another question."_

Crowley finally gotthe door and lightly knocked on it, once the door opened he smiled at "Damon Thorn", sensing that the supposed police officer was indeed a demon.

"Hello there lovely, I am Crowley, the King of Hell."

Damon looked at Hell's Ruler for a moment, Crowley expected some sort of assertion of status from this being, typical White-Eyed demon arrogance.

What he didn't expect was him to burst out laughing, and he _really_ didn't expect the door to be closed on his face.

 **A/N Gabriel alive confirmed, but don't expect to see him for awhile, Crowley gets word of Mundus and goes to see him, while Odin is informed of the Monster's plans before weirdly capitalized black text appears again.**


	24. Mother is Home

**Seattle, Mundus' Home**

Mundus opened the door after, he had finally stopped laughing at the 'King of Hell', who had clenched his fist at the demon's open disrespect. "Sorry... sorry.. I just find it hilarious that you think of yourself as _my_ king when not even Lilith thought she ruled over me, and she was much stronger than you are." Mundus said. "You might as well just leave me to my business, I have no interest in whatever deal you plan on making with me."

Crowley took a heavy breath before responding, "So you think that as King I can just let a rogue element like you walk around unchecked? You've already proven with that whole encounter at the warehouse that you prefer helping those angels far more than your own kin." Crowley saw the rogue demon narrow his eyes.

"My Kin? How could I ever consider you and your subjects as my siblings? All I see before me is Lucifer being proven right to do what he did, he made my life a living hell just to prove a point, and the worst part is that I can sort of see what he meant when looking at you." Mundus flicked his hand outwards, blasting Crowley into the street with telekinesis before teleporting in front of the supposed King of Demons.

Crowley summoned a demon blade and stabbed it into Mundus' chest before pulling it out and decapitating the unmoving man, but to his surprise Mundus' body simply caught his head and put it back on his neck, a brief difficulty moving his head was all the proof there was of Crowley's attempt to kill him.

"You honestly think that little knife can kill me? Archangel Blades can't get the job done because of my little tattoo and trust me, Lucifer tried." Mundus grabbed the demon blade on Crowley's next attack before punching the King of Hell in the stomach and causing him to fall to his knees.

"Kings shouldn't kneel to Knights." Mundus taunted Crowley as he brought the demon blade to the King's neck, "Don't come back here unless you want me to actually kill you Crowley, this is your only warning." Mundus dropped the demon blade in front of the King of Hell before going back into his house, leaving Crowley alone with the demon blade.

The Demon King took this as a sign to leave and teleported back to Hell, he needed some serious help if he was to deal with this guy.

* * *

 **Salem, Oregon**

 **Impala**

Artemis had been directing Dean towards the closest location that the hunters had determined a dragon lair might be in, and after a few hours they pulled up to a sewer entrance that had a large enough area nearby that it could be viable for holding a group of humans.

Bobby and Bella were staying at the car as the group only had two weapons that could kill a dragon on them and the Winchesters had taken the blades.

Artemis would be accompanying them on this hunt as she was powerful enough to outmatch almost any dragon on her own without needing a Fairy Short Sword.

Bella set up a few wards around the Impala that prevented any monsters from perceiving it unless they were within a few meters of it when Artemis, Dean, and Sam went to investigate, and both Bobby and Bella stayed to defend the car.

 **Sewer System**

"So this is a modern day cave? Smells more like an outhouse from the middles ages than a cave." Artemis said and Dean had to agree with her, it smelled awful down here.

"I guess this is the closest thing they had around here." Sam replied, they saw signs of occupation around but they hadn't actually seen anyone yet.

 _"Maybe they already left?"_ Sam thought just before seeing movement ahead and gestured the position to Artemis and Dean.

As the three got closer they started to hear a lot of movement, someone was trying to get out of here fast. The three opened the door the sounds were coming from, and saw what were supposedly humans dragging girls from cages.

Dean saw one dragon punch a human that was struggling only to be hit by another dragon, "We need them alive you fool, human's are far too weak to risk killing." The dragon looked towards the door and saw it had been opened.

"It seems we have company gentleman, deal with them." Tathamet ordered before he went to Linda's cell, she was most likely the one.

"Well, that didn't last long!" Artemis charged into the room and grabbed a dragon's attempt to pierce her neck, uppercutting the monster before using an arrow to slice its throat and injure it, she then grabbed the beast's skull and to the Winchester's disgust plant-life grew from inside and ripped its head apart.

"Remind me to never piss her off." Dean said before another dragon charged the brothers, the beast underestimated the two hunters and their weapons, meeting a quick end after a few stabs to the torso with the Fairy Short Swords.

Artemis blocked yet another dragon's fist before kicking it into three others, pulling out her bow and loading three arrows onto it, shooting the three dragons that were downed in the head before decapitating the fourth with her knives.

"Let go you bastard!" Dean looked away from his current opponent and saw the dragon from earlier dragging a woman away. "Tathamet!" Artemis roared at the Alpha Dragon, the man didn't even acknowledge her.

"Take this one to the spot and don't hurt her, she needs to be at full health when it is time." Tathamet said to a younger dragon before shoving Linda to him.

"What about you sir?" The younger dragon asked and Tathamet smirked: "We have some uninvited guests in our house, what do you think I am going to do?" The younger dragon nodded before an arrow sunk into his skull and he collapsed on the ground, pinning the woman underneath his corpse.

Tathamet took a deep breath, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find good help these days Artemis?" The Alpha Dragon said as he turned to the Nephesh, he saw a few of his stronger children engaging the Winchesters and they were having greater luck against the Winchesters than the younger ones did.

They still weren't going to make it.

"You aren't getting away Tathamet." The Alpha Dragon chuckled, "Yes... I don't really have a good way out of here, you've caught me." Tathamet raised his hands in surrender as Artemis cautiously walked towards the Dragon keeping an eye on his form for any movement, he was too nonchalant about his situation "He must have some sort of trick up his sleeve."

Tathamet smiled before taking in a deep breath and launching a wave of fire from his mouth, forcing the Nephesh to dodge before feeling a foot kick her forwards.

Artemis got back up but found that she couldn't move and looked above herself, she saw an Infinity Symbol on the ceiling.

"Dean, Sam! Run!" She called out the hunters, but to her displeasure and, in some form, delight they refused her command and after finishing off their opponents Dean confronted Tathamet while Sam rushed over to her and worked on the Symbol keeping her trapped.

"Why is this stopping you?" Sam asked while working on disrupting the Symbol. "These symbols prevent any child of Pagan from accessing their power, Dad only made them do that after a great deal of us were corrupted." Artemis explained.

While Sam worked on helping Artemis get free from the Symbol's power Tathamet was fighting Dean, and to the hunter's surprise the Fairy Short Sword was only an inconvenience to the Dragon.

"You do realize that even a Dragon Killing Sword cannot kill me so easily right? I am an Alpha but more to the point I am the first Monster my Mother created, things that affect others don't do so well against me." Tathamet then attempted to knock Dean's sword from his hands but before he could do that an arrow pierced his chest and a crowbar was smashed into his skull a few times.

Tathamet was knocked to the ground, _"It seems that Sam has freed Artemis."_ The Dragon thought to himself before getting back up and twitching slightly, his three opponents saw a dragon/human hybrid for a moment before its wings knocked the humans into the wall while pushing Artemis a few feet backward.

Artemis stabbed the wings, causing Tathamet to roar and pull them back before swiping at the Nephesh with his new claws and actually hitting her, drawing blood from The Huntress' torso. "Shit.." Artemis swore before she pulled out her bow and rapidly fired three arrows into the Dragon's chest, almost hitting his heart in the process.

Tathamet roared in pain before letting out a wave of fire from his mouth, forcing the three hunters to take cover while they heard the sound of leathery wings flapping.

Dean laid there for a moment, but when he didn't hear the Dragon anymore he got up, "Everyone okay?" Sam mumbled out a quiet "yeah" while Artemis let out a pained groan.

"You alright?" Dean asked before walking over to the Nephesh, Artemis took in a shuddering breath before pulling out some of her medical equipment that was leftover from healing Sam, Dean, and Bella's injuries from a pouch on her waist.

"Did he get you?" Sam asked and Artemis nodded, "Yes.. and you two are very lucky it was me he hit. Tathamet's claws can easily tear Titanium Alloys to shreds... if he had hit either of you.." Artemis trailed off "Where is the girl?" Artemis looked at the dragon which used to have a human female trapped underneath it, but now there was only concrete beneath it.

* * *

Tathamet thanked his lucky stars that he was so durable, if not, then Artemis' last three shots would've taken him down. The Nephesh are not only physically powerful but their weapons are extremely effective as well, and not to be taken lightly.

Linda wasn't making this flight any easier, even though a massive black dragon was holding her in his claws she still made an effort to struggle.

Tathamet let out a massive roar while releasing a huge wave of fire from his mouth, and this seemed to shut her up. While hurting the human would be bad, as Mother would be less pleased by having to heal her vessel, making her so fearful that she doesn't move is fine.

The Alpha Dragon suddenly dove straight to the ground, causing Linda to let out a scream, he slowed his descent and carefully put the human down before turning back into his human form.

Linda's face was pale when she got back up, she noticed three more dragons near her aside from their Alpha, "Where are we?" She asked, and Tathamet turned towards the human. "We are at the point where Purgatory and Earth have the weakest barrier between them, Hell has its own in Detroit while Heaven's is located in Orlando."

Linda looked around, "There is nothing here." Tathamet let out a savage smile, "Nothing but animals fighting for dominance you mean, nothing but a wilderness of kill or be killed." Tathamet snapped his fingers and Linda suddenly had two different Dragons dragging her over to a cliff.

"Begin the ritual." Tathamet commanded, and a third dragon started chanting while Linda struggled against the dragon's hold.

 _"I have succeeded Mother."_ Tathamet thought, and when the two dragons threw Linda into the chasm he smiled upon feeling his Mother's presence increase.

"Yes... you have my child." Eve: the Mother of All, was floating before her first child who then knelt before her.

"Mother." Tathamet said simply, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Rise." Tathamet looked at the face that had until moments ago belonged to a simple human, but it now belonged to something so much more than that.

"We have much to do." Eve said before grinning.

 **A/N I kinda feel that Eve's return happened a little fast, but meh, she was talked about, introduced, and then killed off in like 5 episodes in the show so I think it is fine.**

 **I have a silly thing about the degrading of Detroit, and as such I put the weak point from Earth to Hell directly in the city center.**


	25. A mother's work is never done

_A/N I sincerely apologize for the immense amount of time between this and the previous chapters release, and can only hope that it doesn't disappoint those that read it._

* * *

 **Salem, Oregon**

When the three that had confronted the dragons climbed out of the sewer Bobby and Bella quickly moved to help them, especially once they saw the brothers were roughed up and Artemis had a bandage around her waist that was stained with blood.

Artemis grimaced when she stood up and when Bobby saw the Nephesh started to sway while walking to the Impala and caught her before she fell to the ground. "I gotcha." the aged human said, and Artemis thanked him before Bella came over to assist Bobby in carrying her.

 _"What could of done that to her?"_ Bella thought as she started healing the woman, while her magic was mostly suited for either sneaking around in order to find information for Avalon or provide a support role in combat by creating protective barriers, and in extreme cases releasing powerful blasts of magic, she could also assist others in recovering from injuries.

Granted it wasn't as effective as Artemis' medicinal supplies and was no where near the instant healing of an angel but it was better than nothing, and could be done while on the move.

It wasn't helpful in combat however, and Bella couldn't use it on herself as it is her essence helping that of others to heal. Using her own essence on herself did basically nothing.

Upon everyone getting into the car Bella kept up her efforts with a pensive look, there was something slowing her healing ability on Artemis. When the car started up and moved Artemis sucked in a breath from the sudden movement. "Please be careful." Artemis said to Dean, "No sudden movements, got it."

The drive to a place they could rest and hopefully help Artemis was slower than normal, but they made it in under ten minutes to her relief _"I cannot wait to lay down and pretend this day didn't happen._ _"_ Artemis thought to herself.

* * *

 **Motel**

When they arrived at a fairly nice motel and Bobby had checked the group into two rooms Bella had to assist Artemis to the room they had gotten. The Nephesh had been breathing heavily and seemed to stumble slightly while they made the trip from the car, and by the time she laid down on one of the beds they had gotten the Nephesh of the Hunt was sweating.

Her condition had been getting worse and Bella was both worried and, if she was just losing blood then it would've been easy to treat her wounds but there had to be something else. Whatever had slowed Bella's healing down might also be afflicting Artemis.

"Artemis? Why is this happening to you?" Bella asked in concern, and the Nephesh blinked a few times to clear her vision before turning to face the fairy. "Tathamet... his claws must have some sort of venom or poison coating them." Artemis mumbled to her current 'doctor'.

Bella's eyes widened, that explained it. "Can we do anything?" she asked, her healing wasn't suited towards removing venom or poisons of any kind, she could do so with enough time but it would slow her ability repair the physical wounds as she focused. "Wait." Artemis replied, her vision was blurred and despite her best efforts the only breaths she could take were very difficult to accomplish.

"What do you mean just wait? Wait for what?" Bella didn't really like single answers for questions like this when talking about potentially life threatening situations, "Wait for me to overcome it." Artemis answered, her medicine had already lessened the damage that the venom would of done to manageable levels and now all that needed to happen is let her bodies immune system deal with the remainder.

"Just how long will that take?" Artemis grimaced from a spike of pain from her wound before before letting out a cough, "I don't know, maybe a day or so." she answered softly.

"Okay.. I'll tell the others. Are you going to be okay for now?" Bella asked her, "I know my limits Bella, this is not over them." Artemis reassured the Fairy.

Bella nodded before moving to leave the room, and upon closing the door Artemis quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 **"Guys Room"**

"How is she?" Sam asked once Bella got into the room, and the fairy made a so-so gesture with her hand. "It could go either way?" Dean questioned, but Bella shook her head. "She said that Tathamet's claws were coated in something that did this to her. I guess the materials she had left over from our injuries are able to do something to weaken its effects."

Dean shook his head, the dragons he and his brother had fought were strong but dumb and the second group was definitely better, but that Alpha had once again been way stronger.

The blades Oberon had given them didn't do much more than make him grimace when stabbed in the torso, and even then whatever injuries that were inflicted healed quickly. Claude had at least been cautious around the weapons and might of even been killed by them with enough preparation, maybe coating it in Dead Man's Blood would of done it.

 _"Papa Dragon wasn't even worried.."_ Dean thought to himself, in fact he hadn't made any attempts to really defend against the blades. Artemis' weapons had been the only ones to actually _hurt_ him, immediately after those arrows punctured his body the dragon fled the coup.

"When will she be back up?" Dean asked, "She thinks maybe a day or so but I don't know. It is pretty strong stuff." Bella responded.

"Did you three see anything unusual in there?" Bobby asked the hunters and the brothers looked to one another before Sam responded. "Yeah... there was a girl there but she didn't seem to be a dragon. The way she was pulled around made her seem like more of a prisoner than a ally, and when Tathamet left she was gone."

Bobby grimaced upon hearing that, "A dragon takes time out of his busy life to take a lousy human?" Bobby thought back to the... "questioning" of Claude and the information Artemis had gotten out of him. "That dog said they needed virgins for a ritual, but either Artemis said he didn't mention that a specific amount were needed."

Bella suddenly snapped her head towards one of the motel's walls while he face paled slightly. "oh... that isn't good." she said quietly.

The three humans looked at her in confusion, "What isn't good?" Bella looked back at the humans with a visibly worried face. "I know what they needed a virgin for now." Dean gestured for her to continue, they didn't need to place the guessing game right now. Bella took in a breath to calm herself. "The Alphas needed a vessel for their mother. Eve, the Mother of Monsters is more than likely walking the Earth again."

"Eve?" Sam asked, and Bella shook her head at his unsaid question "Not that Eve, she is upstairs. This is the person that all monsters except for a select few descend from."

"How tough is she then?" Dean asked the fairy, but she shook her head. "She is strong but that isn't what makes her dangerous, she turned a _human_ into the Alpha Dragon. Eve is dangerous because she can turn human souls into monster souls with a touch."

"How do you know about her?" Bobby asked the fairy, "Almost every single Fairy and Angel knows about her, to us it wasn't that long ago that she as walking around on Earth, only thirteen thousand years ago or so."

Dean blinked in surprise. "Well, you look pretty good for being older than a few countries." Bella frowned before the hunter felt a light smack on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Dean said while rubbing his skull and Bella blinked in surprise, "I guess my dad doesn't like you saying that I am old." She said while Bobby just chuckled at his bad luck.

"Thought you knew better then to comment on a lady's age." Dean gave Bobby a halfhearted glare at that.

* * *

 **Heaven**

* * *

Castiel, like many other angels, had felt the breach in creation that occurred when Eve was released from Purgatory. While Pagan was confident that the hunters, Bella, and Artemis would be able to deal with this new threat Castiel didn't know if they could do so without at least _some_ help from Heaven.

Pagan had informed the angels that even if they wanted to they had too much on their plate at the current time, The Deities and Demons were a powerful army that required Heaven's full attention and every single angel counted.

Apparently Oberon had sent some assistance to the hunters to help take down this new threat, but Castiel knew that most faeries were weaker than a common angel.

Castiel was contemplating whether or not to assist the Winchesters when Raphael walked up beside his little brother, "I see you felt that being return as well." The Archangel said.

Castiel looked over at his older brother, he had taken a form that replicated Donnie Finnerman's appearance while the vessel was healing from the mental damage that had occurred during Raphael's initial possession of him, Pagan had been very clear that Raphael would fix what he had broken. "Have you met her?" The Seraphim himself hadn't encountered Eve, but like most angels he knew of her existence.

"I have seen her before yes, both myself and Michael had planned on stopping her attempts in building up an army to attack humanity, but she somehow ended up in Purgatory before we could get to her." Raphael blinked and a bench appeared next to the two, and he sat down before gesturing for Castiel to join him.

"Michael was worried about humans? I find that difficult to believe, he didn't seem too concerned with humanities' survival during the apocalypse." Castiel said, and the Archangel let out a sigh. Raphael looked into the sky before turning to his younger brother. "Michael didn't want that 'prize fight' to happen Castiel, I did." Raphael felt his younger brother's grace jolt in surprise.

"What?" Castiel looked at his older brother with confusion, "Michael was.. much more willing to bear the responsibilities Dad left us with than I, when Dean Winchester was condemned to Hell there is a reason no actions were taken until it was too late." Raphael linked his fingers together, he had just been so _tired_ of the constant conflict.

"You caused the first seal to be broken? How did Michael not know?" Castiel was shocked by this, Dean, Michael's _vessel_ , had suffered in Hell for 40 years because of Raphael's actions. How this wasn't reported to the oldest angel the instant he was in that place bewildered him.

An angel's True Vessel is supposed to be a precious being; they are the only ones who are naturally capable of containing a specific grace without effort and while any compatible vessel will mostly do the job it has to adapt properly unless it is an angel's True one.

For an Archangel this is far more important and any changes in them are usually reported instantly as anyone less than either their true vessel or a direct descendant of Cain and Abel would degrade quickly. Nick had been an exceptionally powerful vessel and he was easily durable enough to contain a Seraphim without strain, but despite that Lucifer had burnt through him in under a year even while downing demonic blood by the gallons.

 _"His soul is still recovering from that trauma."_ Castiel thought to himself.

"I hid the information from him for about three human months. Michael did find out though and confronted me about it, but at that point it was too late for either of us to stop it. Despite his anger he agreed that it was basically inevitable and the only thing we could really do was try and limit the damage." Raphael had been scared when he saw his oldest brother's fury, he hadn't seen Michael that angry in a long time, even when they lost Lucifer and Gabriel he had only been saddened by their loss.

"Why would you do that?" Castiel questioned his older brother, and Raphael let out a heavy sigh.

"I was so very tired Castiel. Dad left us eons ago after trusting us to continue His work, Pagan seemed to be gone forever, Death held no power to assist us, and Oberon was busy with Avalon and the time-stream. I just wanted what came after the suffering, death, and destruction; I wanted the Paradise that came after which would be like Heaven on Earth."

Castiel took in a deep breath to calm himself, Genocide for Paradise doesn't seem like a truly fair trade to him for those involved in the genocide part of the deal. "Does Uncle know of this?" The Seraphim asked, and Raphael hummed a confirmation. "Yes he does, and rest assured that my actions were appropriately punished." Castiel relented at that, Pagan had punishments that while strange definitely seemed to get the point across.

Amaterasu hadn't caused any massive or truly disruptive pranks ever since the fireworks incident, and when asked why she stopped by one of the child angels she just muttered softly to herself "books" and seemed to gain two voids instead of eyes.

Raphael linked his hands together and hunched over, "I apologize for getting sidetracked, Eve is not a foe that is considered dangerous because she is strong. She is the creator of monsters and holds the ability to alter souls. I saw her turn a man into a dragon Castiel and that was many years ago, I doubt she was complacent during her time away."

Castiel looked into the distance before standing up, "If Eve is such a dangerous foe then we cannot just let her walk among humanity." Raphael grabbed Castiel's vessel's arm before he could teleport away. "Let us wait and see if Eve is too much for them before abandoning our positions, Pagan and Oberon must believe that the current forces are enough or else they would spoken to us and sent someone else. I trust the two of them to have a good idea of the necessity of such things." Raphael explained while keeping his grip on Castiel's arm tight.

Castiel stared at his brother for a moment before he nodded and sat on the bench once more, "But if they cannot deal with her?" Castiel questioned, "Then we will intervene." Raphael said simply, and the two angels sat in a comfortable silence, taking a very small break from their positions to just enjoy the realm they were in.

A brief respite from war is something one should take at any moment.

Before the two angels could get too comfortable Naomi appeared before them.

"Naomi." Raphael greeted the angel, "Sirs.. there has been yet another demon incursion, this time they have appeared in several-" Both angels prepared to get to work, looks like their extremely short break was already over.

* * *

 **Unknown Building, Earth**

* * *

While the forces of both Heaven and Hell prepared for more conflicts the Mother of All looked at the entity before her, it was one of many Demons that her children had captured but it was the last one, all of the others had the unfortunate fate of being her test subjects.

As the Demon roared and shook its body in agony from her touch Eve simply grinned once she saw the tormented soul before her change even further, it seems that her attempts to change demons into something else were becoming more successful. _"He might even be the one."_ Eve thought with glee.

Tathamet looked on in awe as his mother turned the demon into something else, it wasn't really a monster like him or the others but it wasn't a demon anymore either.

"Mother." The demon said upon the conversion completing, and Eve smiled at her newest creation. "Yes, I am your mother -" Eve said out loud to her newest creation before snapping her fingers.

Tathamet looked to the door as Claude was dragged in, the Alpha Vaewolf was battered and bruised from his struggle against the other monsters and attempted to struggle more until he saw Eve.

The Mother of All walked towards the Vaewolf while continuing her sentence. "- and as your Mother I will never abandon you -"

Eve stopped in front of Claude, who looked into his mothers eyes with awe and fear while she looked at him with and disappointment.

"- no matter what mistakes you make." Eve finished with a frown, she had no doubt that those hunters Tathamet told her about and the forces of both Heaven and Hell knew of her presence now. Tathamet had been in a hurry to complete the ritual in the event that he died from the injuries that Artemis inflicted on him and hadn't been willing to waste this opportunity to release her by wasting time casting the proper spell to hide her release from the gaze of the various other realms.

Claude was the only Alpha who was captured and knew the general area the dragons were keeping her potential vessels before the Winchesters found out about their attempts to perform a ritual and where the material were being kept.

It wasn't that hard to figure out who spilled the beans, and Claude had no actual argument against their accusations.

The Vaewolf took in a deep breath before closing his eyes. Eve frowned at the Vaewolf's actions, as he awaited her judgement.

 _"If I am to die then I must say this, Welcome home Mother."_ Claude said over the link that Eve had to the Alphas and each other. Tathamet had to give his sibling credits, no begging for his life or anything of that nature, merely accepting whatever fate their mother has for him.

Eve looked at her fourth eldest child for a time before gesturing for her other children to leave and clearing her throat, she still hasn't gotten used to this vessel. "Claude, for what nearly resulted because of the information you gave to the hunters, you are to be-."

Tathamet and the others focused their hearing elsewhere as Eve's judgement of Claude is between them alone, and is not for their ears.

In the meantime the first Alpha awaited his siblings for their mother's return meant a great deal among the Alphas, and they will finally reunite ever since the near extermination of the Phoenix.

* * *

 **A/N I really do apologize for taking so long to get this out, I was distracted by my other story for awhile.**

 **I hope this chapter is okay... haven't written for The Primordials in some time. I also hope people are good with the magic explanations for Bella's healing, I might of gone overboard in the detail.**

 **As for Raphael and Castiel's conversation changing to something else before going back to what it began at... I feel that such a thing could easily happen. I have rarely began a conversation with someone and ended it on the same subject as when we started.**


	26. Trial(s) by Fire

**Eve**

* * *

The Alpha Vaewolf had remained kneeling before the Mother of All ever since Tathamet had left with the others, awaiting judgement for his actions.

Eve looked at her first hybrid creation with both love and pride, but also disappointment. Claude had been her first true success at mixing any monster species together and was, in her eyes, one of her most beautiful creations. However he had given up valuable information to the enemy at a crucial time that could've resulted in her return being postponed for ten thousand more years.

 _"Can one truly blame him? Artemis is an excellent interrogator and the techniques she used against him were... effective to say the least."_ Eve had sifted through her son's memories while deciding what to do with him, his torture at the hands of the Nephesh was sadistic, even if he had in a way brought it on himself.

Claude himself hadn't made any attempts to flee or even move from his position during the wait, and when Eve had prodded his memories he freely opened his mind to her despite the fact that he could of fought against it.

"Considering what you were subjected to, and the fact that the informational leak didn't result in my return being delayed..." Claude took in a deep breath as he awaited her next words.

"I forgive you-" Hope sprang forth from his soul at those words, "-But.. things may not go so well next time. You will need to redeem yourself in your family's eyes, and it just so happens that we do indeed have a few problems that need taken care of, are you willing to assist me?"

Claude's head snapped up to look into her eyes, she could see relief on his face, but also determination.

"Tell me what I must do." Eve looked at her child with a small smile, _"Such a good son."_

Eve looked at her child with the smile that never seemed to leave her face when speaking to her children. "Surely you know that a few of your fellow Alphas have gone missing?" Claude nodded his head in confirmation.

"The King of Hell has some of your siblings trapped in a few separate lairs. I suspect he is using them in an attempt to learn more about Purgatory, and this simply cannot stand." Eve's normally serene expression darkened somewhat, Claude knew that she loved all of her children, expect for one group, and attempting to squeeze an _Alpha_ for information while Eve was on Earth isn't a good move.

"I will find them mother, they will be prisoners no more." Claude moved to stand but Eve raised her hand, "Finding them isn't the issue Claude, I already know where they are. You will be breaking them out, that is, if you accept this task."

Claude didn't even hesitate. "I will do this." Eve smiled at him "Thank you Claude."

As he walked out of the room with her blessing his forgiveness and trial were told to the other Alphas by their link; Eve then walked over to her newest creation before circling around and observing its every facet as she looped around it.

"Hmmm, what should I call you?" The monster/demon stood at attention, the only thing that physical proved it to be anything more than human were its eyes, which were flickering between two separate patterns. _"I suppose he is an_ almost _perfected variant."_

"As a demon I was called-" Eve raised her hand and the new hybrid stopped speaking, "That name no longer means anything, you are so much more than that now."

Looking at her newest creation Eve simply sighed, naming her children was always such a difficult task. "I suppose I will call you Adam for now." Eve wasn't going to waste time on naming an entire new species just yet, she needed to know they were worth pursuing.

Eve continued walking for a moment before she stopped, snapping her finger as an idea came to her on how to determine this new species' worth. "I have a job for you Adam... a field test of sorts."

"Adam" turned his head to Eve with an almost machine like precision. "Whatever you command mother." Eve leaned in close to her new child before whispering into its ear, the hybrid started towards the door as soon as she moved away to find a car and start hunting down his targets.

"So much to do..." Eve contemplated after exiting the building she was in and the Mother of All looked into the sky with a smirk.

 _"This world will be mine soon, not yours. You, their_ father, _abandoned them, but a mother_ never _abandons her children."_

* * *

 **Team Free Will: Morning**

* * *

Bella lazily opened her eyes as she woke up in a surprisingly comfortable bed, for a moment she was confused by her surroundings before remembering where she was at; the group had stayed at the motel for a few days before Bobby brought them to one of his safe-houses once Artemis was well enough to travel. Bella had to appreciate the man's forethought _"He is prepared, I'll give him that."_

Getting out of her bed Bella went through the usual morning routine before going downstairs, she found Bobby in the study on his phone talking to someone on the other end, the Winchesters were fixing up their guns in the kitchen, and Artemis was cleaning and maintained her knives in the living room, she was visibly enjoying the routine with a small grin on her face as using a sharpening stone on her knives.

 _"Must be one of her own."_ Bella mused, Artemis had a bit more color in her skin today, she had been varying shades of pale while recovering so any improvement was good.

It had been a few days since their encounter with Tathamet had gone south and Eve _still_ hadn't made any noticeable moves.

 _"She won't stay in the shadows for very long..."_ Artemis thought to herself, they needed to be ready for whatever would be thrown at them. The fact that she hadn't after having ten thousand years of planning was beyond worrying and Artemis doubted they would get a lucky break like last time.

Bella quietly moved over to Artemis, sitting across from her and being greeted with a nod from Artemis before the Nephesh went back to her task. "Have there been any changes?" Artemis ceased her actions before a contemplative look graced her features, "No... and that's worrying. Eve has been free for _days_ and yet according to Mr. Singer's network there has so far been no increased or altered activity from monsters. A creature like her doesn't stay still for this long."

Bella let out a hum "That is worrying.. but it isn't what I meant." Artemis groaned in frustration, Bella's concern was appreciated, but unneeded. "The poison has been flushed out of my system and my wounds can actually heal now, I should recover completely in two days at the most."

"You have a bit more color too." Artemis rolled her eyes at that. The two saw Bobby whistle towards the kitchen to get the Winchesters' attention and then gesturing them to get in the living room.

"We might have a problem." Bobby said as he walked in, "What is it now?" Dean asked as he and Sam joined them, it had only been a few days since Eve was freed...

"Last night there was a half moon yet I've been getting calls _and_ found reports all morning that point to possible werewolf attacks. I don't need to be a genius to figure out whose behind it if even half of these are true."

Sam's face gained a worried expression and excused himself from the room; he went out back for a more private conversation before pulling out his phone to dial Madison's number, to his relief the call was answered after just two rings.

"Hey Sam." Madison's voice answered. "Hey Maddie... uh, listen... some things have happened recently, monster related stuff, and I just wanted to know if you were okay." There was a bit of a pause at the other end.

".. about a week ago ago, shortly after you called, I heard a voice." Sam took a deep breath, "Who was it? Why didn't you call about this?"

"It only happened that one time and... I think it was a werewolf, he said that "mother is coming" or something like that and that all of his pack should rejoice."

Sam felt a bit of relief, knowing that it wasn't Eve that Madison heard was good news in and of itself, "What about last night? Bobby is getting reports that werewolf attacks happened during a half moon instead of a full one."

"Nothing happened last night, well... aside for a few moments where I felt like when a full moon is out." Sam was glad he wasn't near the other occupants of the house, as he was fairly certain they would see his ears turn red at that comment, those were... interesting days to be sure. "It was only for a few moments though." Madison assured him, and Sam coughed before responding.

"So you're okay?" He repeated, "I'm fine Sammy, but... what is this "mother" business about?" Sam sat down on the steps before sighing. "So... You know that job Oberon gave Dean and I? Well, turns out that-"

* * *

"What happened the last time Eve was free?" Dean asked the women, the fact that they were both concerned by one person was in itself worrying.

Artemis and Bella looked at one another before Bella decided to speak up, "It was... really bad." Dean snorted at that, "Really bad is basically every job we go on, gonna need to be more specific than that."

Artemis shook her head. "You've never had it that bad. Imagine if monsters walked the Earth, maiming and killing humans in secret like they do today, but instead of having people that knew how to kill or trap them or even make an estimated guess as to their weaknesses all you had was the protection of the old gods; beings who only helped out when it served their own interests." Artemis clinched her fist in remembrance of those times, she and the other pure Nephesh had been the most active in helping humanity survive, but even then they couldn't be everywhere.

"So what happened?" Bobby asked, "Someone must've dealt with Eve." Artemis gave a nod of confirmation "Yes, before we or Heaven could do anything directly Eve was banished, but... I don't know how."

Bella spoke up. "Avalon observed that during an attempt to make yet another monster something went wrong, Eve was somehow banished to Purgatory by the new species' Alpha. I believe it was the Alpha Phoenix who did it at the cost of their own life and afterwards the younger members of that species were hunted down to near extinction. After the Phoenix were almost entirely dealt with a few of the stronger monster species went into hiding after that."

"What about the ones that didn't? You said that none of us knew how to defend ourselves at that time." Bobby pointed out. "Prometheus... he had a sort of vision that told him the vulnerabilities of every monster that was active at that time." Artemis replied.

Bobby leaned back into the sofa, "Do you know who gave him that vision?"

Artemis took in a breath, "When he told the pure Nephesh about it Prometheus described it as a Great Light, at first we thought it might of been Dad but... he would of appeared to us at least in person for something like that. We figured that it was give by the guy that didn't want His creations to be killed without getting to put up a fight."

Dean's eyebrows raised as he connected the dots. "God did that? He didn't do jack during the apocalypse." Artemis shook her head at that sentiment, "Dean, if the end was _meant_ to happen last year, it _would've_ happened last year." Just after Artemis finished her response there was a knock on the door, from the porch outside they could hear a man, "Is anyone there?"

Bobby got up and moved to the door, looking outside through the peephole he saw a man standing who seemed a bit twitchy, with a sigh of irritation Bobby opened the door. This wasn't the "cleanest" area that he had a safe-house in, but it was the closest.

"What d'ya want?" He asked the man gruffly, "Got any-" Bobby raised a hand to stop him right there, "No." The man let out a shudder before suddenly righting himself, "Mother... mother will be displeased." Bobby saw the man's eyes start to change, seemingly going back and forth between a lower demon's pure black eyes and having catlike irises.

Bobby quickly reached up and pulled an iron crowbar from above the door frame as the entity's eyes began to stop changing, the veteran hunter swung the crowbar at the thing but to his surprise it was caught with no effort, the entity's eyes now had pure black sclera and red catlike irises, a smirk found its way onto the being's face as it held the iron in it's grasp without burning.

"Ah Hell.." The moment after Bobby said that the being moved forwards and threw him a good fifteen feet into the safe-house, the sounds of him slamming to the ground got the attention of the everyone else.

Bella was the first to get to him and attack the creature; a small bolt of magic smashed into its chest but only knocked it down without any real injury, however the thing seemed to be in far more pain that it should be experiencing.

Dean and Artemis were hot on Bella's tail while Sam rushed back into the house at the sound, helping Bobby get back on his feet while the creature seemed to require a good deal of effort to rise again.

Sensing the creature's soul Bella and Artemis couldn't help but recoil in disgust, "This thing... its an abomination unlike any other I have felt." Artemis had to agree with Bella's assessment as she looked at it with a grimace, "I guess we know what Eve has been up to." The Winchesters got the blades Oberon had given them while Bobby was given a dagger to use by Artemis.

"This _thing_ picked the wrong house to attack." Bella said, clearly disgusted by whatever was in front of them.

* * *

 **Claude**

* * *

Claude looked at the dilapidated building in front of him with a determined expression, this was the dungeon that held one of his first brothers, and mother had given him and him alone the task of liberating the Alpha Vampire from it.

This was his test to prove himself useful to her still, _"I will not fail you mother."_ Claude started walking into the building, he found that shifting into his true form was impossible for the moment but didn't let that stop him as he kicked open the door. Two demons that were a few feet away from the door startled at the sudden action but recovered quickly, launching into action.

Claude easily blocked their attacks, blocking and dodging for a moment before slamming his fist into one of them and crushing the other's head into the wall, his fists seemed to become a blur as he beat the second demon until his meat-suit was black and blue.

The first demon got back up and attempted to take advantage of Claude's focus on the other, he rushed to attempt to put the Alpha Vaewolf into a full-nelson and force him off his fellow guard but Claude almost instantly turned to him, grabbing him by the throat with his left hand while placing his right on the demon's head.

"You can't stop me." Claude said, and the demon let out a bone-chilling scream as Claude slowly, savagely, torn off, blood spurted onto the Vaewolf as he turned to his remaining foe. The demon was trying to quietly crawl away and turned to see Claude standing over him, the blood of its kin had sprayed out when their head had been torn off and coated the monster's head and the upper part of his shirt.

"HELP!" The demon feebly yelled, but Claude gripped it by the throat, "I would tell you to start praying.. but.. considering what you are that wouldn't mesh well." Claude mused as the demon let out a scream, but within seconds all that could be heard from it was a wet, blood filled gasp as it died.

Elsewhere in the dungeon the Alpha Vampire chuckled, the four demonic guards outside his cell looked at him "What's so funny?" The Alpha continued on despite the question, "I'd be on the lookout for a doggy right about now if I were you."

Shaking his head at after hearing that other demon sighed. "Crowley just had to stick us with this didn't he? Guarding a prison instead of fighting."

"Its better than getting killed by-"

As the group made small-talk the Alpha Vampire closed his eyes and used the connection all Alphas have with one another to speak to Claude, guiding his sibling to his location. _"Next staircase go down three flights, go four rooms to the left and open that door, straight ahead."_ The Alpha had been so caught up in directing Claude that he hadn't noticed the screams were getting closer, but he opened his eyes just in time to see his four guards go outside the room to confront whatever was here.

Listening for a few moments the Alpha Vampire heard the sounds of battle, then death, and only a few seconds after it got quiet he saw Claude walk in, covered in blood and out of breath, he had a bit of a limp as he moved over to the Alpha Vampire.

"Looks like you had some fun." Claude shook his head in amusement as he walked to his sibling's cell, "Mother sent me to break you out." It took a moment for Claude to discover how to get his sibling out but the Alpha Vampire was soon freed.

The two Alpha Monsters walked out of the building, Claude made a quick stop to a restroom to rinse the blood off his head. "I guess I will just have to blame the stains of my shirt as a nasty ketchup accident." The Alpha Vampire chuckled as he looked over a few bodies, "Too bad they are all dead, I am quite parched."

Claude raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Gesturing for his sibling to follow, the Alpha Vampire was soon lead to a group of humans that were tied up and gagged. "A feast like this for me? Thank you Claude." Revealing his fangs to the captive audience the Alpha Vampire dug in.

The two monsters relishing their muffled screams as the Alpha Vampire drained each and every one of them to the very, last, drop.

As the Alpha drained the final human he let out a sigh of contentment, "Mother truly never does abandon her children."

Claude moved for the door after his sibling's thirst was quenched, "Leaving so soon?" Claude looked behind himself, throwing a card towards the Alpha Vampire. "Crowley imprisoned a few more than just you, that is where we are all meeting up."

Memorizing the location given to him the Alpha Vampire then destroyed it before looking at his sibling, "Well then Claude, good luck." Claude thanked him and when attempting to shift the next time he found, to his delight, that he could once again change into his true form.

Spreading his wings he took to the air, flying to his next destination.

* * *

 **A/N I always thought that Bobby was kinda like the Batman of Supernatural, prepared for the unexpected in some way.**

 **Kinda made Claude a bit of a mamma's boy, but can ya blame me? The Alphas probably view Eve as their god and mother, and would be extremely devoted to her.**

 **Also, to me, Eve's greatest potential would've been her ability to convert humans into monsters and outright make new monsters, creating an army in a very small amount of time if done right, especially when her created beings could then make other monsters like themselves (most of the time)**

 **Like a quantity vs quality thing.**

 **And I am _really_ sorry about the wait and hopefully the next chapter _doesn't_ take forever to get out. I hate my bird like, easily distra- oooh shiny! Seriously though, I do plan to finish this story.**


	27. The Third Army

_**Then**_

 _"This_ thing _picked the wrong house to attack." Bella snarled out, clearly disgusted by_ whatever _was in front of them._

* * *

 _ **Now**_

The twisted being let out an inhuman roar as it charged forwards, Artemis eagerly met it's charge, grappling with the monstrosity; much to her surprise, it held strength above what one would expect from a common monster or demon, clearly a result of messed up nature.

Gritting her teeth Artemis threw it into the living room, her opponent snarling as it got up, but before it could attempt to attack chains surrounded its limbs. Artemis gave an appreciative nod to Bella as the entity struggled with its new bindings, however, they proved inadequate with Adam managing to snap the bindings apart.

Like a juggernaut charged towards the five, however before it could get near them Artemis intercepted the hybrid, Adam attempted to hit her with a haymaker which was pushed to the side by the Nephesh's arm, she then smashed his nose with an open palm strike; Artemis strengthened her hold on the hybrid's arm and flipped him to the ground, putting him in a full nelson in under a second.

Adam struggled furiously against the Nephesh's hold, while his attempts seemed to be getting him nowhere they made Artemis grit her teeth, every sudden shift made her wounds _burn;_ a particularly hard jerk forced a sudden intake of breath from the Goddess, the pain lessening her hold but thankfully its body was surrounded by strings of energy and one of her knives was put to its head.

The hybrid abruptly halted its movements as Bobby kept the knife on his captive's skull, not quite breaking the skin but in prime position to do so in it made anymore attempts to escape.

Bella took in a breath of air before focusing on the bindings, the golden light fading away as the bonds were strengthened to an ever greater degree and took on a metallic form. Artemis looked at Bella with a questioning gaze and the Fairy nodded, the Nephesh cautiously got off the creature, kicking it in the side for good measure.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Artemis, "Did you have to hit him again?"

Artemis was breathing heavily, "No.. but it felt good." Placing a hand on her still burning ribs Artemis grimaced, Bella moved over to her and placed her palms on Artemis' torso, channeling a bit of healing magic into the Nephesh and soothing her pain.

"It's all I can do, sorry." Frustration laced Bella's words, her ability to heal a Nephesh was infuriatingly limited. "That's fine, thank you." Breathing came a little easier to Artemis, and that's all she could ask for right now.

"So, do you two have a clue as to what this is?" Bobby questioned, their captive wasn't anything he had seen before, it's eyes had some signs typical of monsters but it also some demonic ones too.

He looked up at the two supernaturals on their side and saw both of them were glaring at the creature, almost like they could barely tolerate its existence. "That... _thing_.. does not feel right, even for a demon or monster." Bella could barely control her voice as she glanced over the creature.

"What's so messed up about it?" Aside from the thing's surprising resistance to Iron it didn't seem all that tough to Dean, at least compared to stronger demons and monsters.

"It's messed up to the point I can barely recognize it as once being a human soul for starters." Artemis began, "When a soul is corrupted in some way it stays corrupted in that manner until death, but this one seems to have been altered _twice_.."

Bella examined it further with a bewildered expression, continuing from where Artemis left off.

"It's more than that, though, demon souls have certain human traits that are untouched, which are different from ones that monster who have given in to their new natures have, but... this thing's soul has been twisted enough that _nothing_ is untouched, it's _all_ corrupted."

"How is that possible?" Artemis asked, souls were somewhat malleable sure, but to change literally all of it?

She could count the number of people that _should_ be able to do that on her hands and feet.

"Why don't we _ask_ him?" Bella said, she got a shrug from everyone, they weren't going to learn more without interrogating it. She clenched her hands and the ethereal chains started to pull tight on the creature's legs, slowly putting more and more pressure on it until everyone heard a pop. The monstrosity's only reaction was a grunt.

"Jesus.." Artemis gave Dean a look when he said that. "That was just your left tibia, only a single, clean break at that. Even if it didn't hurt all that much I can go _all day_. If you get broken into _pieces_ I can just put you back together, _slowly._ Then we can start _all over again_. Why don't you save yourself a bit of pain and me a bit of time?"

The entity was breathing heavily as it glared at the fairy, straining against the bonds but finding them too durable. "I will never betray Mother." Adam declared, it's eyes widened before it started convulsing heavily.

"What are you _doing_ to it? Sam looked at the creature alarmed, but when Bella turned back to the group with an equally confused look on her face they knew something _else_ was wrong. The Demonster let out a gasp before slumping to the floor.

"...what just happened?" Dean spoke up, asking what everyone was thinking.

"Oh ho ho... This is a new one Eve, dad's gonna be cross when he sees how messed up this thing is." A new, English-accented voice spoke up from behind and had the five turn to the source, weapons ready. They saw a man standing a few feet behind them, he had short black hair, was around Dean's height, and wore a black jacket with a not surprisingly black shirt, black pants too.

Black clothing seemed to be his "thing."

The being was looking at a gray and black ball in his hands with obvious curiosity, holding it above his head and examining it closely.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby said to the stranger, who snapped to look at the five of them with a bit of surprise, "Oh... I wasn't supposed to be seen by you folks... well since I'm here, I'm Malthael, Archreaper and Right Hand of Death."

Artemis and Bella shrugged when the humans looked at them for an explanation.

"So... you're a reaper?" Dean stated.

"No mate, I'm THE reaper, aside from pops of course." Turning his attention back to the soul Malthael shook his head in exasperation, but he also smiled. "This guy right here is all kinds of strange, looks like... two souls fused together or something, no wonder that body broke down so fast." Malthael continued examining the soul, holding it between his index finger and thumb as he separated it into two distinct spheres, seeming to scrub the gray one a bit until it turned white.

The five non-Reapers looked on as the white sphere turned into a ball of light and floated into the ceiling, the three humans looked on amazed. Malthael dropped the second, pure black ball to the group, a small amount of fire consumed it just before it hit the floor, but thankfully left no burns to clean up.

"Anyways, sorry bout the interruption, I know Oberon has you guys doing.. something so I'll let you get back to it."

The entity left just as soon as he had appeared, Bobby grumbled underneath his breath once he noticed all the clocks were stopped. _"Gotta get that replaced now.. thanks a lot."_

"So... an Archreaper is apparently a thing, don't know why I'm surprised at that." Dean looked at the body of the Demonster "If Eve can make stuff like that after only a few days out of her cage we need to take her down, fast."

"No duh," Bella thought that was obvious...

"She most likely knows that her new creation has flaws, and is also presumably aware of our current location." Sam looked at Artemis with an inquisitive look, "How so?"

"Eve has a connection to every single one of her creations... getting their information won't be too difficult. It's why hunting her down was such a problem back in the day. If even one guard noticed something she would as well. Then the mobilization of forces nearly instantly happens and _you_ have to retreat to _Mount Olympus_ and say you were scouting out to see if we could use this to make more sacrifices happen and try to subtly dissuade your corrupted brethren..." Artemis's voice got quieter and quieter once the topic of Olympus came up, a sour expression on her face.

"Guess it's a sore subject..." Dean stated more than asked.

Bobby snorted at Dean's statement before looking at Bella, "How was Eve beaten the first time? She was locked up in monster heaven, how'd she get there?"

"No one really knows... one day her army was preparing for a massive assault, the next she was gone," Bella responded, her people hadn't been directly involved like the Pantheons and Nephesh during that time but a few of the higher ups would tune in occasionally, somehow she just... disappeared.

"Well... I always had a theory about that..." Artemis began, everyone turned to her.

"I think a Phoenix might've done it, maybe their Alpha."

The younger hunters looked at Bobby, "Do those exist?"

Bobby scoffed, "Course they do... or at least they did at least, but no hunter I've ever known has seen one." He had a few records of them, tough to kill and very difficult to find, they were apparently nigh impossible to track down by hunters of the past.

"That's probably because they were hunted down by other monsters almost _immediately_ after Eve disappeared, they all went into hiding just to have a chance at surviving," Artemis explained.

"Well... how are we gonna find one then?"

No one had an answer.

"Maybe you should go back to the last time one was recorded?" The five turned and saw Malthael once again standing in the room.

"Didn't you leave?"

Malthael's head tilted at Dean before surprise overtook his face and he disappeared again, hopefully for good this time, without a word. Sam slowly turned to Bobby, "So.. when was the last Phoenix sighted?"

* * *

 **Outside of Eve's hideout, Nighttime**

Finding the world's new arrival took longer than he anticipated, but the King of Asgard managed to locate her soon enough.

Her hideout wasn't exactly the most refined of buildings and if she wasn't such a powerful potential ally and the war wasn't in such a poor state for him, Odin wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near such a broken down structure, but desperate times sometimes required one to journey to less savory places for assistance.

Once again he had taken on the attire of a biker to fit in among the ants, this time he also cast a powerful spell around himself which would allow him to sneak past the detection of Heaven's forces.

The King of Asgard walked to the door, a rusted iron door with a small eye level slider that looked about ready to fall off its hinges, and knocked on it three times.

It usually paid to be polite when introducing one's self to a potential ally, there was no reason to smash into her house and demand an alliance.

He only had to wait a few moments before the small window was opened, "Who are you?" The individual on the other said questioned, his voice had a certain quality to it, Odin felt that it implied power.

"I am the King of Asgard, Odin, and I have come to request an audience with the Mother of All." The eyes staring at him narrowed before the slider was abruptly shut.

 _"Hmmm, perhaps the forceful way will be necessary after all.."_ The door was then opened revealing what appeared to be a man in his 60s, he looked surprisingly fit for that age and had dark hair that was graying.

"Mother has accepted your request." The being said, "Thank you, and who might you be?"

"Tathamet, the Alpha Dragon and First Child of the Mother of All." He explained, "And the doorman." Odin commented.

"There would be none more suited to defend this place than me and my kin," Tathamet replied as Odin walked into the lair, the deity observed roughly a dozen other individuals around the first room, all dragons, presumably.

Tathamet escorted the King of Asgard through the building, the deity saw that there were other monster types in the building, some that hadn't seen or heard of for many years. And there were many, even in the mid sized warehouse he could tell their numbers were high, especially with all the monsters throughout the world.

 _"There's probably enough for an army..."_ Odin thought as he saw them.

"Eve's return seems to have resulted in a family reunion."

"Indeed, Mother called upon all the Alphas upon her arrival, however, some have had difficulties answering the call, what with your demonic allies deciding to restrain them." Tathamet's tone didn't change at all, but it was easy to see that having the ally of his sibling's captor next to him was... troubling.

"Crowley and I merely coordinate our forces against _Heaven_ , what he does _otherwise_ I have no hand in," Odin assured the Dragon, Tathamet didn't make any signs that it was acknowledged however and continued on. Tathamet and Odin came to a stop at the door to the basement, "Mother is down there, and is aware that you are coming. I'd ask that you remember _you_ are in _our_ domain, _deity_."

Odin didn't respond to the threat, moving into the room and coming across an _interesting_ sight.

A demon was on its knees as Eve palmed the meat suit's face, as she was concentrating an inky mist surrounded her arm and snaked its way into the captive's mouth, the moment it did so a demonic red light starting to shine out of the demon's eyes and mouth.

"AAHHH!" Odin raised a brow as the demon _screamed_ , Eve backed away from the monster as it began convulsing, a strong wind came from the demon as blood began falling from its mouth as its eyes _split_ apart, the demon let out one last howl, desperate for the agony to _end_ , and went silent, closing its eyes before kneeling before Eve.

"Mhm, better than the last one, but it still won't hold for long." The Mother of All lamented, seemingly unaware of her new guest.

"What is it you're attempting to create?" Odin questioned, Eve turned to the deity, a creepily serene look on her face. "A new hybrid creature, born of a demon but changed by a monster's soul. The previous successful version didn't last all that long, poor thing broke apart after only three hours and wasn't quite as powerful or... _independent_ as desired."

"Well, it seems we both have a problem that we could help the other with," Odin stated.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I come with a proposition-"

"Your war with Heaven isn't going so well, correct?" Eve interrupted the deity, Odin gave a single nod. "And I suppose you are here to ask for an alliance, grant a third force for your war."

"Indeed."

Eve smiled, "What would I possibly have to gain from such an alliance? You and the Demon King are keeping the Angels occupied and all I have to deal with are Hunters that will soon discover their tried and true methods of killing my children to be... _inadequate_."

Odin gained a grin, "True, for now, all you have to face is humans. But I have to wonder, if we do indeed lose this war, will your children be capable of withstanding Heaven's might? Could _you_? I propose this alliance so their meddling can be _ended_ once and for all. Your experiments on Demons could be accounted for, I'm sure there are many that Crowley desires to... _improve..._ if you will."

Eve let out a hum, placing a finger to her lips as she thought about the offer laid out to her. Odin waited patiently for the Mother of All to come to a decision.

"No."

Odin looked at her indignantly, " _What_?" His asked in a sharp tone.

"The affairs of Heaven, Hell, or The Pantheons do not interest me in the slightest, Heaven being in a war is, quite frankly, the best possible thing to be occurring during my return."

Eve's expression didn't change as a powerful light started to emanate from Odin, "And what would stop me from forcing you to comply?"

"Simple, dear Odin, while you have a great deal of power with all those souls, I have _Purgatory's_ souls at my command. 30, maybe 40 million." Eve's voice was like a mother explaining something to a child, "If you believe you can fight me when I have all that power to command, then continue."

Odin glared at her, the light gradually disappearing as he took in a breath. "One day soon, you'll regret this," Odin said as a flock of crows began to appear around him, she noted a brief flinch from the deity...

"I truly doubt it," Eve replied, she raised an eyebrow when she felt a presence briefly peer into her mind and a victorious grin grace on Odin's face just before he disappeared.

Tathamet walked into the room once Eve mentally called to him, "Yes mother?"

"Claude has finished his task, I'd like it if you and your siblings gathered to meet with me soon, there is a second project I am interested in pursuing, and I would prefer it if all of you were present," Eve explained to her First Child.

"Of course mother... and if I may ask, what was the result of your talk with Odin?" Eve gifted Tathamet with that knowledge and saw him begin to worry.

"Do not fret Tathamet, he cannot negatively affect our goals in the slightest," Eve reassured him, Tathamet began to open his mouth to protest, but stopped before he slowly nodded and left the room, if Mother thought it was not something to worry about then it wasn't, and right now he had a family to begin gathering.

* * *

 **So, been a while huh?**


	28. If I Could Turn Back Time

The realms of the Pantheons always gave the King of Hell an uneasy feeling. Their domain wasn't holy like an Angelic Stronghold or what he imagined Heaven to feel like, but it still had a distinctly divine feel to it. Muted to be sure, but there nonetheless.

Like a bad taste in his mouth that wouldn't go away.

But when Odin asked for an audience claiming to have their trump card he just had to see it for himself. After the Mundus fiasco and their recent string of losses, he could use some good news right now. Hell was starting to lose their drive for victory over the angels.

This war was quite frankly a bad idea in the King of Hell's mind, one that only became apparent when they were in too deep to stop now.

It was either victory or extermination, and Crowley wasn't one to go down without pulling out all the stops. Stepping into the gaudy, golden throne room of the Norse Pantheon, the King of Hell was met with Heimdall whispering to Odin before leaving when instructed.

"Don't stop on my account," Crowley opened with, Odin looked happy, that was good. "Heimdall is preparing something, now, onto what I told you about my dear friend." Snapping his fingers, the Norse deity summoned a piece of parchment.

There were scribblings on it detailing what seemed like a ritual of some sort, as he went over it Crowley's eyebrows rose higher and higher. "Does... this do what it advertises?" If it did... "Yes, it does."

Crowley chuckled, "We might just win this thing after all."

Thirty Million was a large amount after all, and with no losses to either of their stashes, it would be foolish not to obtain them.

"We _will_ win Crowley, don't doubt that for a second." Odin grinned savagely. "When can we perform it?"

"That's what I was asking Heimdall, within two weeks," Odin informed his comrade. "Well then, we better getting crackin, these ingredients could take a bit to find."

The King of Hell disappeared in a burst of black smoke, leaving the King of Asgard alone in his throne room. Closing his eyes, the deity basked in the feeling of accomplishment.

Soon, soon everything would be right again.

 _ **===================================EKM===================================**_

Dean walked into the "nerd room" as he affectionaly called it, Sam, Bobby, and Artemis were going over numerous books looking for the last sighting of a Phoneix in recent history.

"Find anything yet?" He asked, giving Sam and Bobby a beer. The two gratefully took the offered drinks. "Maybe," Sam leaned forward reading the text in front of him carefully.

"It says here, in the Old West there was a man who could seemingly light objects on fire with his mind, it goes a bit further in depth and... it looks like a Phoenix to me. Reports weren't confirmed by the Hunters of that day as he went missing after a few weeks, his body never located."

"And... that's it?" Dean wasn't sure if he wanted to travel back to the Old West... last time they went to the past stuff went bad real quick.

Michael possessed his dad and then killed Anna, knowing that his father had been that guys bodysuit wasn't great.

"It's our only lead." Artemis admitted, "Unless Mr. Singer has found something," She added. Bobby shook his head and closed the record he was skimming through.

"Not a damn thing." Bobby told him, Dean didn't seem pleased, "So we gotta figure out how to get back to the past, then to the future, hopefully with Phoenix in tow. This doesn't seem like a good plan."

Artemis sighed, "Well, it's the only one we've got. Getting close to Eve in the first place will be a nightmare. And having a way to instantly deal with her would make our job a whole lot easier."

Sometimes she wished for the power her father commanded, it would make this whole chasing down and figuring out how to kill Eve business a cakewalk at the very least.

"Well then, does anyone know how to travel back in time?" Bella asked the group, nobody raised their hand, "Guess we're back to square one then."

How to make a ritual to travel back in time was a book the Fairy really needed to get around to reading, or ask her Father.

 _ **===================================EKM===================================**_

In the eternal, radiant halls of Heaven, one of its Co-Rulers moved with purpose to the office of the most powerful being inhabiting it.

Pushing the door open, the Seraph was greeted by the sight of Pagan looking at one of the Words of God, the Angel Tablet specifically, frustration obvious on the Primordial Being's features.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel asked as he entered the room, "Somewhat, it looks like the power within this tablet has been exhausted." The angel nearly tripped as he took in that information.

"What?"

"For now at least, looks like reviving all the angels that were lost since these babies went missing took everything out of them. Should recharge in a few years." Pagan assured the angel.

"Anyways, can I help you with something?" Surely Castiel didn't barge into his office for no reason... "I have been keeping an eye on the Winchesters."

"I see..."

"And I must ask, can they defeat Eve?" Pagan sat back in his chair, staring at his quite nice desk in contemplation. "Things have changed Cas, Eve's latest creature didn't occur in the time Oberon showed me." Castiel tilted his head, "What did she originally create?"

"Some hybrid thingy Dean called a Jefferson Starship, named after a band he hated." Pagan elaborated, "Instead she made a different, even worse abomination." He finished with a frown.

"Will this impair their ability to defeat her?" Pagan looked up in concentration, "I... can't see it clearly."

Castiel took on a far more worried expression, "What... what could block your sight?" From what Castiel and the others had gathered and what Raphael told them a Primordial Being was... impossible for anything short of another Primordial Being to face, let alone interfere with their capabilities.

"That's the main problem with us acting so much in a short period of time. God reviving and upgrading you was the first patch of fog. Oberon sending me the time that would've been was the second. And my own actions as of late just poured gas on the fire." Pagan admitted.

"There's so much primordial energy coursing throughout creation right now that it is hard to see the future clearly, I _could_ ask Oberon for a better picture, but he would most likely turn me down. Give it a few months and I'll be capable of seeing far more clearly."

"Do you think they can defeat Eve." Castiel's voice sounded more urgent than before, "With the creature she made, they will require more assistance than what they have right now." Pagan gave his thoughts on the matter.

"Oh, by the way, looks like your siblings got the memo, so that's good." Pagan randomly informed the angel, Castiel looked at him befuddled; when had the conversation moved to that topic? "Raph and I got this war locked down, so your free to do whatever."

Pagan gestured for Castiel to leave his office and went back to looking at one of the Word of God tablets. Why did God make one about _his_ actions? Pagan thought the four had agreed to bury all of that information...

The angel somewhat reluctantly left, standing in the hall with a pensive look on Jimmy's face.

Pagan had said he could do whatever he wanted...

With a flap of his wings, Castiel was gone.

 _ **===================================EKM===================================**_

 **Hell**

The feeling he got when returning to his domain was always fantastic, like taking in a breath of fresh, suffering air. Crowley took a moment to enjoy it before opening his eyes.

His domain had changed substantially ever since Azazel ruled it, instead of a massive torture pit it the actual grueling, human soul containing part of Hell was a massive queuing line.

The reward for getting to the front was being sent to the back to do it all over again.

Simple, but very effective.

One of his subjects walked up to the King of Hell, bowing in respect before speaking, "My Liege, we have a situation." Crowley regarded the Black-Eyed Demon curiously.

"What kind of situation?"

"Unknown, but... Sin has reformed. And he is above at this moment."

 _"Oh, well then..."_ Crowley disappeared without a word, headed for Earth. Seems that luck was on his side today, yet another potential solution to his problems.

Specifically, the Mundus problem.

* * *

 **Vegas**

* * *

It was absolutely a joy to be back on Earth, Sin honestly couldn't recall how many years it had been since he last did much of anything.

Smiling to himself, the Demonic Incarnation of Vice looked around the city he loved most in the world, Vegas.

His splintered selves must've been idiots to attack Sammy Winchester during the Apocalypse instead of kicking it here, so much opportunity.

The greasy bank teller he possessed was quite good looking, and not too shabby in the current semi-formal outfit he wore. A fresh corpse had graciously gifted it once Sin told him he would be taking it, it looked nice after all.

Parking outside of a nice looking food joint, Sin walked in and spent every last cent the two poor sobs that were his victims had, first was the dead man's card. The waiters looked a bit weirded out by how he went through thousands of dollars of the spicy Mexican food in Vegas like it was nothing.

He was kicked out before long, but that suited him just fine as he went to another place and spent all of his host's money on another culture's type brand of flavor.

Before long he had bankrupted this poor meat sack too, and that just wouldn't do. "Hey, you there," Sin called over to a man wearing an expensive looking suit, a bit of demonic magic flowed into the man's body, "How much are you worth?"

The man had a blank, dead look in his eyes as he emotionlessly droned out a response, "Three hundred million dollars." He answered, Sin looked quite pleased, "Great, I think you should give me all that money, don't you?" The man nodded, going out of the building to start the process after Sin gave him the appropriate account number to transfer all his fortune into.

Humans were hilariously easy to scam.

He left the building without paying, ignoring cashier here when he warned the police would be called if he didn't.

It wasn't too long before a pretty little thing with brown hair and a cute face exited a police vehicle and told him to halt, "On whose authority?" Sin asked the woman.

"On the authority of the state of Nevada, now put your hands on the hood of the car." She was way too tense... he could help her out. "Hah, no. How about instead of trying to put your human laws on your betters we go back to my place." Her eyes glazed over at his influence.

 _"Perfect."_ Sin smiled.

That night went by in a haze for the woman, by then end of the night she was a complete mess. If you looked at her, you'd never know she was a strict, orderly officer of the law. And she didn't either from the way she was moaning the whole time.

The term "hooker" came to mind, but Sin paid little attention, he was too busy sitting on one of the fine single chairs that came with the room he paid for with that three hundred millon dollar guy's money.

A poof of smoke signaled the arrival of one of his much younger siblings, "Tracking you down wasn't all that difficult, mighty fine trail you left for anyone who knew where to look." Crowley greeted the elder demon, Sin didn't give any indication that he had heard the King of Hell.

"Well... it's been awhile since I've been here." Sin said in response.

"Ah, that's right. You're not quite the average demon. How did that Seven Deadly Sins thing go?" Crowely questioned as he looked in the cabinets, searching for something fine to eat.

"Considering I managed to reform after they were dealt with, it went better than expected. I honestly thougth I would be lost forever when I split into them."

"So why do it in the first place?" Some peanuts would have to do for now. Sin still hadn't moved a muscle, "Too many humans, not enough me. Needed to make more me to go around." He summarized.

"Who the hell are you?" The Police Woman asked, Crowely noticed she had barely put on a robe before walking out. "You work fast." He complimented Sin. She was a fine specimen to be sure.

The elder demon's eyes turned pure white and in under a second he turned the human into a red Jackson Pollock smear all over the walls.

"Bloody hell, any particular reason you did that?" Crowley was less shocked by the demon killing that woman and more by the fact that he was _White Eyed_ , of the same breed as _Lilith_ and _Alastair_ , trying to get such a demon to follow his rule might pose a problem.

The only evidence that Sin had splattered that woman all across the walls was his now red-soaked fluffy white bathrobe. "She would've been a pain in the future." He casually answered.

"Can't argue there, especially considering your face is all over the news right now," Crowley found a glass and poured some expensive whiskey into it.

Crowley walked over to Sin with a second glass, putting it in on the table between the two chairs, turning on the T.V he changed it to an appropriate station, "Local Bank Teller Stabs Man, Still On The Run." was the story of the day.

"You really messed that man's life up, I can appreciate such a carefree spirit," Crowley began his pitch, "Right now, I could use your help dealing with a very problematic demon."

Sin smirked, "And who might that be?" He asked, cocky. Anything that the King of Hell considered a "problematic demon" was probably a rogue Red-Eyed trying to hoard a stash of souls. The current King wasn't the most powerful, not by a long shot.

Sin's daddy held that position, Lucifer was still the best.

"Mundus." Crowley said simply, a feeling of satisfaction overrode his unease as the confidence drained away from Sin. His smug attitude was honestly grating on the King's nerves.

"What about Mundus." Sin asked seriously, "I need you to help me get rid of him." Crowley laid it out for him. Sin clenched his jaw.

"I'll need some help if he's the one you want me to fight." He didn't look happy to admit that, must be that bruised Pride as he admitted assistance was needed for... anything.

"I can give you the best Black-Eyed Demons for backup for starters." Sin shook his head, "You might as well give me some sticks, Mundus will tear through any Demon but us White-Eyes."

 _That_ was bad news. "And you can't take him alone?" Crowely asked, "No, I'll need... **_help_**." Sin spat the last word out.

"Are my siblings willing to lend aid?" Sin asked the King of Hell, "Alastair and Lilith are dead." Sin looked somewhat confused, "Then... why is this still here?" He asked, looking at the world around them.

If Lilith was dead then that meant Dad was freed, and if Dad was freed then either they won or lost the Final Battle.

"The Apocalypse was prevented by two Hunters, stopped it at the last moment," Crowley was in no hurry to explain that he helped them do it, Sin seemed like Lilith and Alastair, wanting that grudge match to happen as soon as possible.

"How?" He demanded an explanation, "Michael and Lucifer were both sealed in the Cage by their True Vessels." Sin went silent as he took in that information, "I see." He eventually replied.

"Well, what about Legion?" Crowley didn't recall any demon named Legion... "He was banished to the deepest depths of Hell two millennia ago. I wouldn't expect many of the current demons to know them personally."

"And is he a White-Eyed like you?" Crowley inquired, "Yes, they were the fourth true demon made, just after myself."

"The depths you speak of, are you referring to the layer beneath Limbo?"

"The same one."

"I can't reach that layer." The King of Hell admitted. It was outside any demon's reach. Only a few had the power to enter that layer and return, or even send people into it.

From what he understood, while it was indeed possible to reach Hell from it the journey took eons.

Apparently, Legion had been down there for two millennium from the human perspective... in Hell, it must have been a bit over 240,000 of years at this point.

All that time spent climbing back _up_ to Hell.

"Well, lucky for you, I know of a way to reach him without getting Dad to do it for us." Sin got up and walked to change into more public-appropriate clothing, ignoring the drying blood splatter on the way.

As the door shut Crowley let out a sigh, _"Two more White Eyes, fantastic."_ Crowley had no clue going in that Sin was of such a status, he knew the Incarnation was powerful, sure. One would have to be to create seven Black Eyed Demons from your split essence, but White Eyed?

That was unexpected, and a bit unwelcome.

Crowley wanted a solution to his current problem, not two new ones.

As Sin walked out in more appropriate attire, the King of Hell buried those concerns, for now. Cross a bridge when you get to it was the old saying.

 _ **===================================EKM===================================**_

 _ **The Cage**_

 ** _120 Years Has Passed Inside_**

Lucifer snapped his fingers, annihilating the surrounding paradise in an instant. His older brother, Michael, protected the soul of Adam Milligan from the inferno that encompassed their surroundings with a golden, radiant barrier.

The fires summoned by Lucifer charred all except his older brother and the human's soul.

"How many times are you going to do this Lucifer?" The younger Archangel snorted, "As many as it takes." The garden flashed back into existence. Lucifer snapped his fingers again. Michael protected Adam.

"I doubt you can do anything, Pagan seems to have crafted this magic himself," Michael noted, looking at the garden in the brief instant it was undamaged.

"What's his problem?" Adam summoned up the courage to ask, Michael, who still looked like a young John Winchester, regarded his vessel. "As we informed you earlier, this is the Garden where my younger brother truly fell. He made the first demons here after being cast out of Heaven but before his imprisonment."

"And I'm trying to get rid of it, mix it up a bit." Lucifer cheerfully chimed in before vaporizing the place once more. "Why? I thought you enjoyed the look?" Lucifer didn't respond to the human.

"Is it because looking at this Garden reminds you of your mistake?" Adam dared to say, Lucifer's palm raised to the impudent human's soul and fired a blast of light.

The force of the second most powerful angel's wrath barreled straight towards Adam, while even he couldn't destroy a soul he could inflict horrific wounds.

He was the first to create demons after all.

It was countered by Michael's own blast.

The voice of Dean Winchester reached the two Archangels, something about how Michael had taken John Winchester for a host several years ago. "Hey, looks like they're talking about you Mikey," Lucifer casually spoke, like he hadn't just tried to wound Adam in a truly indescribable way.

"I'd expect nothing less; if someone possessed Father I too would be furious." Michael didn't react to his brother's violent action more than blocking it, but he did place a comforting hand on the shaking Adam's shoulder.

 _"You will fall to no harm under my protection."_ His vessel heard through their connection, turning to the Archangel with indescribable relief in his eyes.

"Of course you would, you're the kissass." Lucifer taunted, "I would not throw bricks in a glass house, _Heylel_." Michael kept a regal tone even as he spat the name. Adam looked confused.

" _ **Don't call me that**_." Lucifer's voice sounded positively _**demonic** _ as his eyes flashed red, he snapped his fingers once again, summoning up an inferno which was blocked from hitting Adam by Michael.

He had been doing that for days, and Michael doubted he would stop for several more years.

The three had been in the Cage for a little over a century, so Michael thought it had been around one year outside. The unpleasant creeping feeling of doubt entered Michael's grace.

Had he abandoned once more?

* * *

 _ **Random chapter!**_

 _ **Michael**_ **might** _ **have some abandonment issues starting to come to the surface, but it's to be expected. His Dad's bro randomly pops in and then seems to just leave him there...**_

 ** _Angel Tablet was given a bit of a problem with regards to resurrecting angels, takes some time to recharge._**

 ** _Sin is more or less what, in my story, the Seven Deadly Sins originally were. They reformed after the four that survived in the show died during the war._**

 ** _If you can name which actions he took represented which Deadly Sin I will give internet cookies._**


	29. Family Matters

They had been in this prison, altered to look like a paradise, for what felt like hundreds of years. Adam knew time passed faster on the inside, literally, but he couldn't say hold long he'd been here anymore.

Lucifer had stopped his attempts to snuff it out some time ago, Michael had gone off somewhere.

Adam had been searching for him for years.

Walking through the forests, Adam finally heard voices near.

"-ain, you've been abandoned, _again_." Lucifer sounded pleased.

"No, I haven't," Michael seemed firm but everyone could tell otherwise, the years had obviously gotten to him.

The form of young John Winchester was disheveled, unkempt.

Michael didn't even notice.

"Pagan left you to rot here, just like dad left you, like dad left _everyone_. I mean hell, Raph hasn't even made the smallest of attempts to get you out. You're just like me now, the fallen Archangel imprisoned in Hell," Lucifer had a small grin as Michael looked away.

Lucifer chuckled as Michael went silent and sat down, leaning against one of the trees.

"Adam! So glad you could join us, now I finally get to do what I've always wanted," Lucifer snapped his fingers, destruction roared all around the Archangel, fire sweeping over the landscape.

 _"MICHAEL PLEASE!"_ Adam prayed fearfully, raising his hands in a pointless attempt to protect himself.

The archangel just stared at the ground.

Adam closed his eyes as the fires swept all around him, heat licking at his spirit.

"Adam Milligan," A new, different voice addressed the human. It sounded gentle, caring. Opening his eyes revealed a newcomer, a darker man with kind eyes.

"Yuck, hello Joshua." Lucifer looked at Joshua like he was the bane of his existence.

"Hello Helel," Joshua cordially greeted the Archangel.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lucifer thundered, wings flashing into existence for a moment. Lucifer sent a blast of white light at the younger angel.

Joshua stood his ground, the normal, rank and file angel allowed himself to be hit by the Archangel's wrath, and suffer no damage to his existence in the slightest.

His clothes were ruffled, that was the extent of the Archangel's power on Joshua.

"Ugh, forgot about Dad's little gift to you," Lucifer rolled his eyes, Father always favored the pathetic, hairless apes over His actual greatest creations.

Lucifer bet he could just beat Joshua to death, but no doubt Dad would simply revive or retrieve him.

"So, what made an angelic creature like yourself decided to take a vacation in Hell?" Lucifer seemed genuinely curious, arms crossed and eyes slightly raised in interest.

"Father wishes to speak with the two of you," Michael finally looked up.

Joshua closed his eyes, the experience of being possessed by the Primordial Being was strange, not unlike what he imagined it was like for a human possessed by an angel.

Joshua's eyes opened on another's command, his body moved without his desire.

"I've neglected this for too long," His voice spoke by someone else's will.

"Dad..." The two Archangels looked at Joshua in disbelief.

"What?" Adam didn't know what was going on anymore. From the look on Michael and Lucifer's faces, they never expected to see this guy, ever.

"Adam Milligan," "Joshua" addressed the human, "I need to have some alone time with my kids, so..." With a finger snap, the youngest Winchester saw the world replaced with the last thing he'd seen before being dragged into the Cage.

The last imagine of the Cage saw another person enter it, a man with sandy hair and a white suit.

Stull Cemetary, it looked the same since last time he'd been here, the sun was high in the sky.

"Hello!" He called out, honestly, he didn't expect anyone to respond.

Adam meandered around the Cemetary, he didn't have a phone or any cash on him, and there weren't any cars nearby.

 _"Uhm, Zachariah?"_ Calling the angel who had beaten him after accepting his offer actually didn't seem like such a good idea, what was the name of the fallen dude who'd carved those runes into him?

 _"Castiel, can any of you guys hear me?"_ Adam sent a prayer out to any angel who'd listen.

"Adam Milligan?" He heard a gruff voice behind him, Adam turned to see a man in a trenchcoat with short brown hair.

Behind Castiel was another man, this one had with greasy black hair and a suit, he was almost sickly thin. "Seems like God has decided to make some changes in the Cage," Death said, sounding nearly as apathetic as ever.

Castiel's eyes widened, he hadn't even detected the Horsemen. The angel turned to face the Pale Rider, "Why are you here?" From what Dean described, Death was utterly uncaring about the happenings around the universe.

The lives of even angels and demons were just as beneath him as an ant's life was to a human's.

Death's gaze made the angel desire to race across the universe just to escape it.

"I owe the Winchesters for getting rid of that petty child," He looked beneath them, at Lucifer's Cage, "I suppose returning their wayward brother would suffice."

Adam couldn't get a word in before disappearing, once again moved by a Primordial Being.

"I thought you were against resurrections," Castiel pointed out.

"Adam Milligan never actually died, he was held too tightly by Michael for that," Death's tone never shifted beyond condescending, "What is my brother up to these days?" His tone shifted slightly, it was a bit warmer.

"Reading the Word of God, and managing the Fledgling Angels along with the Nephesh. Seems I am no longer required as an Advisor of Heaven," Castiel finished bitterly.

"I doubt he'd have let you go if your little lesson wasn't completed," Death cut himself off as a Reaper appeared, several demonic souls in her grasp, "Thank you, Tessa," Death took the souls from her.

Of the twenty, three obviously fell down into Hell while the remainder simply vanished, reincarnated.

"Castiel," Tessa nodded to the Seraphim before going back to her job.

"Seems your siblings are doing quite the number on them," Death noted.

Castiel wasn't quite paying attention to the Primordial Being, he had been trying to locate any angelic traces, but if an Archangel truly wanted to hide he had no doubt they could mask themselves from a Seraphim, "Have Michael and Lucifer been freed, like Adam?"

Death looked the angel in the eye, "No, they're talking to God as of now," The Horseman was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Castiel alone in Stull Cemetary.

Cass closed his eyes, trying to discern the location of a very specific group.

He had gotten sidetracked by Adam's prayer.

The angel disappeared.

 _ **=================================EKM=================================**_

"I always knew Detroit was filthier than a dollar whore, never put much thought into it," Sin had brought the King of Hell to the Motor City, claiming the way to retrieve the last remaining White-Eyed could be found here.

Legion, whose only remembered act was being cast deep into Hell about 2,000 years ago.

"Makes a bit more sense when ya know a massive dimensional weak point for a realm full of pain and suffering is at the center of it." Sin had collected several bits and pieces for a retrieval spell, one powerful enough to grab Legion, wherever he was.

"And you're sure this will work?" Crowley looked over the items, most seemed like fairly common summoning materials, except for the demon and angel blades sat opposite each other in the circle.

A simple illusion made by the White-Eyed Demon had the humans unable to see them, despite being smack dab in the middle of Detroit with things that were obviously illegal.

Only a few feet away was the cadaver of a former junkie, quite thin with dusty blond hair.

According to Sin, that's how Legion liked his meat suits.

"I'm making a ritual utilizing several ingredients opposite in nature while standing in a fountain of Demonic power, yeah, it'll work. Even the King of the Crossroads and Hell can't reach where Legion is climbing up from. I doubt anyone except Dad could under their own power," Sin said with confidence, finally finished sprinkling what looked like enchanted ash on the ground.

Sin's eyes turned white as he began chanting in latin, a simple incantation.

In English, it translated to _"Bring they who was banished by Messiah to me"_

Above the demons, the sky darkened, a pillar of red light shot into the sky.

Atop this pillar was innumerable red and black galaxies, Crowley looked up at the display of demonic light impressed, "Don't see that every day,"

Sin just grinned as a cloud of white smoke shot down, the cadaver its target.

The corpse took in a breath like life had just been returned to it, eyes opened to reveal the White orbs of the highest of demons.

"We must thank you Sin, we were stuck for so long," Legion said, eyes flashing to the eldest demon among the three.

"Get up, we got work to do," Sin grasped his little sibling and hoisted him to stand, chuckling as he embraced the younger demon. "It's good to see you again," He admitted.

"Who is the newcomer?" Legion gestured to Crowley.

"That, my little sibling, is Crowley. He's the current King of Hell," Sin explained.

"We understand," Legion looked around, "This world has changed much since we were imprisoned," They observed, taking in the sights of Detroit.

"Not to interrupt this family reunion, but we've got work to do," Crowley reminded Sin.

"Who are you to order us?" Legion didn't understand why their brother was so willing to work underneath such a weak demon.

"Whoa, whoa, let our friend explain what it is we're doing first, eh?" Sin reasoned.

"Fine, explain."

"I need your help to deal with a troubling Demon, you might know him as Mundus," Crowley told this task force's newest addition.

Legion narrowed their eyes at the King of Hell before turning to Sin, "We will need more, the Princes."

"Well, I doubt Ramiel would be willing to help," Crowley started, "Talked to him before I became King, he was utterly disinterested in anything demon or angel related."

"But you know where he is?" Sin asked.

"Yeah, why?" Crowley replied suspiciously.

"Time for a family reunion," Legion answered with a twisted smile.

They were going to have so much fun.

 _ **=================================EKM=================================**_

Finding Eve's base was far less difficult than he'd think it would be. She had made no efforts to disguise it from angelic or demonic view.

Castiel took in the building before him.

It was in the middle of nowhere, run down and seemingly abandoned by everything. It was overgrown with plantlife of varying kinds, windows were shattered and the door wasn't in the best of shape.

A quick mystical survey revealed something quite alarming.

Asgard's King, Odin, had been here recently.

As had... an abomination. Castiel almost recoiled in disgust at what he felt, the residual energy of a soul so twister he could barely recognize it.

Placing his hand on the door, Castiel applied a small amount of effort and blew it off its hinges. Such a disturbance was quickly noticed by the guards.

Werewolves, Vampires, a few Wraiths, some Changelings, and one or two Vaewolves.

Together, they could present a major issue for stronger demons, maybe even force a single normal angel to retreat due to sheer numbers.

To a Seraphim like Castiel, they were quite easy to outmatch. Many flashes of light were visible from the outside as the angel smote his opponents.

It couldn't even be considered a fight, he simply walked through them with minimal effort.

Standing amongst the now deceased monsters, Cass listened for anything else. A scream echoed throughout the halls, following it to the source revealed a chamber lower in the complex.

Eve was standing over a corpse, frowning.

"Do you know how difficult it is to twist a demon into a monster without a second soul? My first successful attempt relied on such a thing, but it can't survive very long," Eve looked over to the Seraphim, her eyes raked over him with curiosity.

"Do you know who I am?" Cass interjected, the Mother of All let out a hum, her inspection over.

"Only by reputation, I've heard some of my children talk about the frightful Castiel. And my guards screamed as you butchered them, quite a nice bit of handiwork." She complimented, he was an expert in the art of killing.

Castiel walked over to the Mother of All, who simply looked at him without fear, only curious to see what he would do.

She stood serenely as he placed his palm on her forehead.

The Seraphim's eyebrows knitted together, nothing was happening. Eve gently grasped his arm, despite his upgrade, Castiel found himself unable to overwhelm her.

Eve tilted her head as the Angel strained against her, smiling as his confusion was compounded by something. "You can't teleport anymore little angel," She stated.

The Mother of All reared back her left hand, punching the angel in the gut as hard as she could.

Cass was sent sprawling.

"Why can't I-"

"Smite me? It's really simple Castiel, I'm stronger than you." She grabbed the angel's throat, lifting him with one hand.

Slamming the Seraphim into the wall, Eve once again raked her eyes over him, inspecting his grace.

"I guess you heard from one of the Archangels that I was only dangerous because I can make monsters, right?" Castiel tried to summon his angelic blade, but Eve brought it up to his face.

"Don't think you should have this when you're angry, it's just a bad idea, what if you got hurt?" She actually sounded worried, like a mother admonishing a child.

"The Archangels don't consider me dangerous to them personally Castiel, but honestly, name the list of things that can kill them? Each other, their creator, and their uncles. That's it. I suppose you came in here expecting me to be weak, like some of my less impressive children."

She stroked Cass' face lovingly, "I've been needing a new testbed," Placing her palm over his chest, the Mother of All's hand glowed a dark gray.

Castiel screamed.

 _ **=================================EKM=================================**_

"... Sin," Legion addressed their older brother while walking up to Ramiel's residence.

"Yes?" He looked back at the youngest White-Eyed Demon.

They had a porno magazine, must be why they took a few seconds longer to appear than Crowley and Sin took.

"Are you responsible for such an article of information?"

Sin shook his head, "Who else? Maybe not _directly_ of course, but I must've done _something_ to prompt it. If you'd been around during Greece's height you'd understand." Man, those were fond memories.

"We understand, interesting." A spark destroyed the magazine.

Crowley moved closer to the White-Eyed Demon, Sin was far more approachable than Lilith or Alastair ever were. "What's with the plural speech?"

"Sin's a piece of work, Lucifer's last White-Eyed Demon. I never got the full story and they like multiples, so he's either a single soul that Dad almost managed to destroy and so when it Demonized it had become many, or he's many normal demons fused into one and blessed by Dad."

"So he's like you and the Deadly Sins,"

"Sorta, if they inhabited one body without becoming me." Sin knocked on the door and in a few moments, it was answered.

What looked like an older man with graying hair was behind the door, "You again?" Ramiel said once he saw Crowley.

"Don't be like that little bro, our illustrious King brings an interesting proposition." Sin smiled and let himself in, Ramiel rolled his eyes as Legion too walked inside.

Only Crowley stayed outside, Ramiel stared at the King of Hell, "Well? Aren't you coming in?"

The King moved stiffly, "Right, sorry bout that," Crowley knew very well that he was the little fish in this pond.

"So, what is this proposition." Ramiel cut straight to the point.

"We need help taking out the first demon," Crowley answered.

Ramiel raised a brow, "You want my help defeating Mundus, why should I waste my time?"

Sin looked quite amused, "Cuz I'll kill you if you don't, and putting him in his place will be fun," His eyes flashed white.

Ramiel's turned yellow.

"Need any help finding the others?"

Everyone but Crowley seemed pleased.

 _ **=================================EKM=================================**_

"Do you need me for anything else Father?" Joshua asked the man-in-white.

"Nah, I've got it from here. Just didn't want Adam accidentally blabbing who I was to his half-bros," He admitted, "And... I'd appreciate it if ya didn't tell any of your siblings about this," Joshua bowed his head before disappearing.

"Gave him more upgrades I see, what is he, a Super Angel now?"

"I just made it so he could enter and exit this cage, nothing more," Lucifer scoffed.

"Why are you here anyways, come to finally destroy me? Us?" The second angel glanced at Mikey, who still hadn't recovered from the shock.

Lucifer hated the sad eyes looking at him full of pity.

"Far from it, I've come here to address some issues," Lucifer let out a sigh.

Of course.

"I'm not saying sorry about what I did," If there was one thing Lucifer would never do, it's say showing everyone how flawed the supposedly perfect humans really were was a mistake.

"I didn't say we were going to be apologizing," Michael finally returned to them.

"Then... then why now?" He sounded so small...

"I'll get to that in a little bit, in the meantime." With the snap of his fingers, two more people appeared in the Cage. Both looking surprised by the change of location.

"Chuck Shurley?" Raphael looked at the Prophet suspiciously, why had he been summoned?

Michael and Lucifer looked at the other, "Gabriel?" They whispered in disbelief, Raphael's attention snapped to the other Archangels.

"Brother," Tears were falling from the devil, "How?" Such a simple question.

"Okay, seriously, what the hell." Pagan stood across from Chuck Shurley, Gabriel pointed at the latest arrival in answer to Lucifer's question, "Could you at least warn me before taking a Ruler of Heaven? What do ya need him for anyway?"

"Group counseling," Chuck smiled.

"Oh, good on you." Pagan looked at the assembled Archangels with a sigh, "Guess I'll direct the war effort until you five are done," Shaking his head, Pagan disappeared.

Raphael tried to follow the Primordial Being, "Chuck Shurley, what is the meaning of this?!" He demanded of the Prophet, he couldn't leave this forest.

The Alleged Prophet's positive energy collapsed, "Can you really not tell who I actually am?" He sounded incredibly disappointed.

Raphael's unchanging hostile gaze caused the Prophet to sigh, Chuck's fingers snapped and the Forest turned into a bar. He looked at Raphael, "Guess you could call this a family therapy session, been a long time coming honestly."

Gabriel gazed at the Prophet intently, a gasp left him once he saw who Chuck actually was, "Dad?" That single word shattered whatever illusion was over Raphael's eyes.

"Hey, Gabe." God had a sad smile as they all figured it out.

"Why have you brought us here? Why now?" Gabriel had been minding his own business in the NGC 300Galaxy, not hurting anyone and having a great time with one of the Boztanulians, hey, they were easily the hottest babes around, Pagan did like to promote life after all.

When he was suddenly back in the Cage with his older brothers and Dad.

"Because I couldn't stand it anymore, and none of us are leaving this Cage until we work this stuff out."

Gabe looked at his older brothers uncomfortably, "Dad-"

"Ugh, don't call me that. Until this situation is worked out call me Chuck. I like Chuck, it's a good name."

"Fine then, Chuck, what do you want from us?"

"I just want you to listen to what I have to say, then... I guess we'll go from there." Chuck replied, the Archangels looked among each other and nodded.

Sounded... somewhat reasonable.

At least the drinks were good, Chuck stocked it well.

 _ **=================================EKM=================================**_

Mundus swore he could smell the King of Hell before he'd even arrived.

Out for a lovely stroll in a back-alley always ended in a conflict, which was somewhat useful as an officer, and only truly safe for one as powerful as him.

"Didn't I make it very clear last time? If you value your life you'll leave now," Crowley could only smile.

"I think you'll find our conversation will be very different today," Mundus raised an eyebrow when he saw Sin pop into existence to his left, blocking the street.

"Didn't expect to ever see you again," He admitted, almost pleased to see the demon.

Almost.

Legion appeared on his other side, blocking the only other physical way out of the alley-way.

"I see you've gotten some reinforcements, how cute. But do you honestly think two White-Eyed Demons and yourself are enough?" It might be tough, but to the Proto-Demon it was feasible.

"'Course not cupcake," Crowley's reply was punctuated by three newcomers appearing behind him.

"Hello Mundus," Ramiel greeted.

"How'd they get you to join in Dagon?" Mundus addressed a middle-aged woman with Asian features, she let out a guffaw.

"They barely had to try, I've been wanting to beat the snot out of you since you left!"

"Seemed like a good family activity honestly," Asmodeus smirked, the younger caucasian meat suit fit quite nicely he thought.

Mundus eyed each of his opponents, "Do you honestly think you can kill me?" He challenged.

"Hah, good one. We don't have ta kill you Mundus." The five top-tier demons marched towards the Proto-Demon in unison.

Crowley stood back, watching as Mundus was surrounded. "Shouldn't a crossed me."

* * *

 **I'll just say it right now, stuff happening in the Cage takes place in a nebulous time compared to stuff outside the Cage.**

 **For example, Cass finding Adam took place after the entire conversation I showed between the Archangels and God. Its timeframe is just that weird.**

 **Anywho, God's talking to the Archangels now while Cass finds out Eve is way more dangerous than expected.**

 **He still thinks he's more or less unstoppable because of his upgrade, only an Archangel or a Primordial Being able to affect him with his siblings being able to hurt him, or demons en mass.**

 **He just never really had to test the limits of his strength, unlike show Cass who was facing off in a civil war right about now.**

 **As for the whole Adam thing, Death still owed the Winchesters one for the whole "Stopping the apocalypse" and I was starting to feel weird about keeping that guy in the cage.**

 **And Mundus is about to face two White-Eyed Demons and three Princes of Hell, so that'll be a great fun time for the whole family (except Mundus)**

 **Forogt to mention this first time around, that NGC 300 galaxy I mentioned is a real-life galaxy that is over five million light-years from us.**


	30. Venting Frustrations

_Fair warning, I describe a brutal neck injury in this chapter._

* * *

The moment Legion appeared alongside Sin, Mundus knew he was in for a rough time.

Then the remaining Princes of Hell joined the White-Eyed Demons, united after untold millennia just to do what the newest King of Hell commanded.

Even to Mundus, the strongest Demon bar none, this was not a fight he could see ending in his favor until they just stopped trying to hurt him.

Dagon made the first move, eager to dish out some punishment on the traitor if the sadistic smile said anything.

Lunging at him with a demon blade, Dagon almost sliced Mundus' eye with her first slash.

Barely stepping back in time, Mundus summoned a weapon of his own, a burst of fire materialized another demon blade to block her second strike.

His instincts screamed at him to duck, barely avoiding Ramiel's similar weapon from piercing his throat.

Ramiel snarled in frustration as Mundus manifested his remaining sword and blocked his second strike.

Dagon came in from Ramiel's left, trying to pierce his heart but he barely leaned out of the way.

Bringing right left blade up, Mundus almost knocked Dagon's sword out of her hand.

Seizing the opportunity the Proto-Demon landed a heavy kick, knocking the Prince of Hell back.

"Asshole!" She cursed, with a simple gesture her air bound weapon returned and the fight resumed.

It took two blades in each hand to content with Ramiel and Dagon, the princes of hell were quick and strong, and their swords were exactly kitchen knives.

Mundus could barely defend himself against their onslaught.

Ramiel backed off just in time to see Legion stab Mundus' heart from behind.

"Grhgh," Mundus winced.

"We wonder just how long it's been since you faced more than one opponent, your skills have degraded since the last time we saw you," Legion observed, covering Mundus' mouth just to ensure he couldn't escape.

Crowley narrowed his eyes, he knew that Demon Blades could kill almost anything except angels. Only Lilith and Alastair had ever survived them, and not with so little pain. Mundus had barely flinched.

Sin pierced the eldest demon's throat. "How's that feel," he twisted the blade further before crushing his fist into Mundus' nose, snapping his head back.

The demon blade tore through his throat, a veritable fountain blood sprang from his neck and coated Sin's clothes as he slumped back.

Mundus' glare never faltered, even with that wound.

Asmodeus had a casual gait as he moved closer to their trapped elder sibling, slowly, the demon pushed his sword into Mundus' gut, watching his face all the while, eager to see any wince of discomfort.

"It's been so long since we tortured someone together," He lamented, placing his right hand on Mundus' head.

"I've missed this," Ramiel admitted, hurting those foolish enough to cross them was always a joyful time, their screams like a beautiful symphony.

Alastair had clearly known how to have a good time, it's too bad he died.

"And it's big bro too," Dagon had a perverse smile as she almost lovingly stroked his cheek, eyes tracing him filled with promise. A scowl took over her features as she dug her fingers into the right of his face. "I've wanted to do this for a long, **_long_ _time_**." Her eyes flashed yellow.

Sin didn't say anything as he grabbed Mundus' scalp, the five demons holding him in place.

Crowley had to look away and plug his ear as the five demons combined their power, Mundus let out a scream so high it sounded like a kettle boiling as a bright red light escaped his eyes and between the gaps in Legion's hand.

It felt like they were trying to rip him limb from limb, burn him to death, and drown him all at the same time. His right arm light up life the Fourth of July, turning an angry red and dripping blood on the ground.

Smoke started coming from his skull.

Mundus flexed with all his might to try and escape, his body flickered as he tried to disappear and the demons each gained a look of intense concentration, trying to smite him with everything they had.

Their captive had almost overpowered the five when a gunshot rang out, Mundus went limp in their grasp.

Turning to the source, the demons saw Crowley standing with a smoking pistol, "Devil's trap bullets," He stated.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Mundus knocked the five restraining him off, almost inverting Legion's nose and breaking several bones in the others as they were sent flying throughout the alleyway.

"Not so fast," Crowley took aim, letting loose five more shots, two in the heart, three in the head.

Not even Mundus could deal with that.

In an instant the other demons had him staked to the ground with hell's blades, Legion secured a cloth with runes etched on it over his mouth to prevent Mundus from escaping his chosen meat suit.

"A few more for good measure," Sin recommended, holding his hand out for the gun.

Crowley didn't hesitate, going against them was a bad idea.

Sin fired several more rounds in Mundus, emptying the 22 bullet clip.

Mundus didn't even have the freedom to grunt, every single part of his body was now out of his control. It took all he had just to twitch his index finger.

"My oh my, you can still move." Sin was honestly impressed as he hoisted the man on his shoulder, "Let's continue this back at my place."

"You own property?" Dagon looked amused by the notion.

"Nah, but this sad sack does," He gestured to his body just before disappearing, all but Crowley followed.

He let out a cough as the air got cleaner. _"Guess I'll leave them to it,"_ His problem had been dealt with at least, Mundus was no longer a threat to his and Odin's operation.

The King of Asgard was still fuming over Belladonna's loss, he'd be happy to hear the one responsible had been dealt with.

Crowley was glad he called in some experts, Mundus' survival of their smiting capabilities had questions racing in Crowley's head, but those could wait. Something was wrong.

Ever since the older, stronger demons left the air had gotten a bit cleaner.

Now it was getting too clean for a city.

Wings flapped nearby, followed by footsteps.

Crowley didn't have anything on hand to deal with angels, he retreated.

Gadreel walked around the corner, he could tell several demons had just been here.

Including the one Pagan told him about.

He placed a hand on the blood splattered ground, his angelic senses found traces of several high tier demons.

The Seraphim's eyes gained a shining blue light, tracing his surroundings just before he disappeared to the sound of wings flapping in the wind.

 _ **=================================EKM=================================**_

"And that's all of them for this week?" Pagan looked to Naomi, getting a nod from the intelligence angel as he set aside the last report from the fields. "That's disappointing," He frowned, looking at the long table before him.

On it was a blue tinted projection of the Physical Universe that could mostly detect any incursions.

There had been close to zero activity the past week it seems, Hell's forces and the Pantheons were either on the retreat or prepping for something big.

An experimental look with Primordial eyes revealed a nearly impenetrable fog before him, the barest glimpse of Gadreel on Earth investigating something.

A peek into the future showed a half-brother reunited with his family, but even that was almost impossible to detect.

It was only a few minutes from now too.

If it kept up like this it was only a matter of time before things began breaking on an omniversal scale.

Naomi took the initiative, "If I may, do you know if anything is happening?" The angel kept her eyes glued to Pagan as he focused.

Faster than she could blink he was gone, a note floating down in front of her.

 _ **"Be right back, dealing with something"**_

Naomi raised a brow at the note _, "What could possibly be so pressing?"_ Sighing softly, the intelligence angel left the meeting room and started looking for one of the Nephesh.

The first one she found was Isis, the beautiful Nephesh seemed for stronger than when she had first arrived with the others, mostly due to the fact that the Riet Zen had been tending to her fairly extensive injuries.

"Isis" Naomi got the Nephesh' attention.

The woman waved to the angel, "Hello Naomi, what can I assist you with?" Like most intelligence angels, Naomi rarely made time for chit-chat, she was not known for having a simple conversation with others.

"How are the Fledglings?" Isis didn't try hiding her surprise at that question, ever since Bartholomew and a few others angels joined her in caring for the mass of newborn angels they had been mostly left alone.

None of them remembered their lives before, at least, not yet. According to Pagan, Metatron, and Raphael, it was only a matter of time before their memories slowly returned.

But for now, they were just children.

Children that had teleportation limits imposed upon them to prevent an accidental excursion to Earth, or, father forbid, Hell.

"They're doing fine, I'd say they will return fully within a few hundred years here," Isis answered.

Naomi hummed, "Your father went to deal with something, in the meantime, would you be willing to introduce me to my siblings?" Isis smiled.

"I'd be happy to."

 _ **=================================EKM=================================**_

Among all the realms crafted by the Five, Oberon's was definitely the strangest.

There were dozens, if not hundreds of isles floating atop one another, each connected by a rainbow that began and ended at two pots of gold. It was as simple as stepping in them to switch locations.

Outside these massive, continent-sized islands was a tornado, unlike ones on the moral plane this one produced no sound and in fact was almost entirely cosmetic, merely acting as the barrier separating realms from one another.

Two isles stood out, both were at the top level but one had no rainbow to speak of connecting it to the others.

This was Oz, the centerpiece of Avalon and the chair of both the Tribunal and Oberon, King of the Faeries and father of all Fair Folk.

He had chosen to ensure the relative stability of the timestream, which was somewhat difficult as apparently a scarlet speedster of sorts from another universe would bring some serious wear and tear to it in a few years.

Oberon was fixing it in advance, naturally.

Pagan appeared in the throne room with nary a sound, the three Faeries sitting on thrones jumped at his arrival.

"How did you reach this place without the key?" The inquisitive one.

"What brings you here?" The diplomatic one.

The more suspicious one merely narrowed her eyes at the intruder.

"I teleported... and I'm here to speak with Oberon."

"I see-" The diplomatic one tried to begin,

"No one except Father can simply arrive here without the Key, what is your name." The suspicious one demanded.

"Pagan, the Third Being." The Tribunal went rigid.

"I see-"

"-forgive our-"

"-Uncouth behavior."

Pagan shook his head, "No, I really must announce myself before arriving more often, I should be the one apologizing." He was getting side-tracked.

"Do you know where Oberon is? I really must ask him something," The tribunal pointed to the door behind their thrones, "Thank you," Pagan appeared in front of it and made his way in.

The pathway he witnessed was a chaotic mess of space, time, and the all of their numerous alternate creations with a single navy blue metallic walkway leading to a circular platform.

Kneeling in the middle of all this was Oberon, where he could see the worlds they had created all at once. Some that stuck out were two vast multiverses where superpowered humans and the occasional deity or alien worked to defend varying versions of Earth from outside threats, or inside ones most of the time.

One section, in particular, looked folded in on itself, with Oberon's focus on it, evidently attempting to fix the flaws. In only a moment it was pulled back to normal, the negative effects of several time travel events rectified.

"I see you've been busy," Pagan got his younger brother's attention.

"Hmm, well, if people would stop inventing new and interesting problems that'd be fantastic," Oberon complained as he got up.

"Didn't you make that reality?"

"Doesn't mean I condone constant disruptions to the timestream,"

"Fair enough," Pagan conceded, "So, mind if I ask you a favor?"

"Go for it,"

"Can you use the Vent?"

"I was going to soon, any preferences for the end result?"

"We already have a backlog of new universes we wanted to create, remember?" Pagan reminded his younger brother.

When crafting mortal creatures God, Pagan, and Oberon had decided to, if it struck their fancy, bring to life worlds that their creations imagined.

In recent years a number of fascinating stories had been thought up by the innumerable mortal species throughout the first universe ever made by the Primordial Beings.

Oberon got to work, placing a hand on the "bucket" and focusing.

Making a group of universes, even in such number and with their own varying characteristics, was a relatively simple process.

An Archangel or something on that level could pull it off with relative ease, and a few dozen of their less potent children could as well, at the cost of their lives.

Even a small group of mortals could make a universe once they found an appropriate spell and did enough preparation, granted it had the potential to be flawed in many, many ways depending on what they are attempting to craft, and how much they truly understand about the cosmological structure in the first place, but it wasn't impossible.

One memorable incident was when a group of rather lustful sorcerers crafted several "harem" universes to inhabit, Oberon had been highly tempted to outright erase the structures and put the magic users back in their proper places but relented in the end, simply requesting that Pagan gave it true life and the inhabitants genuine souls.

That had gone down almost a decade ago, none of them desired to interact with it much beyond informing its crafters of the rules.

Oberon rubbed his hands together and held them over the bucket like it was warming his hands.

In an instant the countless realities projected around them gained a new, quite large gap, only from this room could a mass of fog be seen as it rushed into the void and filled it, creating several new realities.

It was at least an additional forty percent to their collection of multiverses, in fact, it was so large that Oberon's Bucket... er... the Vent was entirely exhausted.

"There, that should last for a few months before we have to make a new one at the rate you and the others have been going, we'll have to do it manually next time."

Making a multiverse wasn't hard, just time-consuming because of how meticulous they were.

There's a reason they made the bucket that was just overwhelmed, it only had the basest of settings. Honestly, they could easily snap their fingers and have the same effect, but then they'd start getting more and more involved setting everything up just how they wanted it.

It was highly likely that God, Oberon or Pagan would do it anyways, but for now, they would let it play out for a few hundred thousand years.

Oberon opened his eyes just before a bright light emanated from one of the multiverse sections.

A whopping five percent disappeared in an instant, trillions upon trillions dead.

Pagan raised an eyebrow, "Beyonders?" He tried to focus on that part instead of the lost life, but he still felt them all. Even with the innumerable lifeforms, they have created after trillions of years it was impossible for all but Death to stop caring about every single one.

"Beyonders."

The Third Being sucked in some air, "Knew that would happen eventually," He breathed out, with a wave of his hand the preparation for mass revival was made, an entire multiverse had just been prematurely nuked to shit.

There were rules to these things that the Beyonders didn't like to follow, they'd learn their lesson soon enough. For now, they just had to ready the scales to be tipped back into balance.

Oberon snapped his fingers as well, making the eventual recreation of said Multiverse a much cleaner restoral than it should be.

"And now to leave it to them," Oberon lamented, that multiverse was one they rarely interacted with personally, their various avatars were more than adequate to keep it from falling apart.

Seeing how it compared and contrasted to another, similar multiverse that had been limited internally to fifty-two universes for some time was always interesting, as was the current attempt to restore it to an earlier state.

"I suppose you should get back to Heav-" Oberon turned to see Pagan wave and disappear, leaving him alone in the Viewing Room. In only a few seconds another mass of light appeared directly above him, the majority of a story about a galaxy rather distant had been shaken.

"I'll just store that," Oberon moved the barely active existence elsewhere, distant from the now primary one. Neither had to cease, on was just less active now.

Moving multiverses and making sure various creations didn't fold in on themselves because of the actions of a few idiots.

All in a day's work.

 _ **=================================EKM=================================**_

"Isn't your dad supposed to be time itself or something?" Dean put yet another book down, the latest in a pile he had been searching through for any spells possible pertaining to time travel.

This particular subject was a lot easier when Cass was with them.

Bella let out a huff, "Yes, but he really doesn't like it when people mess with the timestream, he didn't teach anyone and I didn't have any reason to learn about it." She was now regretting that choice.

Sam's own stack was reaching worrying heights, soon it would just take a light breeze to knock it over. "You'd think somebody would've written it down if it exists." That was always a possibility, maybe no hunter has ever found out how.

It would make finding a phoenix far more difficult considering the last sighting was in 1861.

"I think I've... no... wait, that's just a seer's technique," Artemis' excitement deflated as she turned the page.

Bobby walked in the room with another stack of books, "Here's the last of em, if it isn't in here I don't got it." He said, setting the stack on the center table.

Sam took one immediately and began skimming through it, on the lookout for the words _time_ and _travel_ or any variation thereof, he finally found something.

"Okay, found a few actually," He cleared his throat, "Says here we need... a whole bunch of stuff. Including a clock that has lost, an embodiment of the seasons, blood of the phases, and power of the heavens." So a worn down timepiece, a four different leaves, several different aged types of blood, and most likely a supernatural creature's power, possibly an angel or... maybe a pagan god.

"Any other rituals?" Dean knew immediately that one was going to be a headache.

Sam read further, "All of them have hard to find get stuff, just gotta choose the least worst option." He concluded.

"Cass made this look so easy," Dean really wished he was here right about now.

The ticking clock stopped.

"Hello Dean, Sam," Death's apathetic tone greeted.

The hunters all froze, Malthael's appearance was still fresh on their minds and now Big Daddy Reaper was here.

"Uncle," Artemis and Bella bowed respectfully.

"Nieces," He acknowledged them.

Dean was the first among the humans to recover, "Why are you here?" Death's dispassionate gaze rested on him, the Hunter averted his eyes.

Dean barely noticed Death had his ring back, apparently, he hadn't hidden it that well.

"I am here to return something, interesting developments have occurred that made this result, but... that is neither here nor there. After this, the debt I owe you is paid." Death made clear to the older Winchester as he turned to leave.

"Oh, and, next time you wish to hide something from me, try and place it somewhere other than a junk yard."

Not hidden that well at all.

Another set of feet was heard by all present as Adam Milligan turned the corner.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby looked at him in shock.

"How?"

"Why did he drop me off here?" Adam wondered aloud.

"Hiya, I'm Bella!" The fairy cheerfully greeted him and a hand outstretched.

Artemis folded her arms and shook her head as her cousin tried to chat with the newcomer. She looked at the still slackjawed hunters, "Where's he been?" They obviously didn't think this could happen.

"Lucifer's Cage... for over a year," Sam said softly, he was there for only a few hours and it still haunted his dreams, but Adam didn't seem any worse for wear.

Artemis unfolded her arms, "Damn, only Dad or the others could've gotten him out." Whatever Death meant by "interesting developments" was probably the key, but he didn't seem in any mood to share.

Adam was quite thankful when Sam hugged him, if only to stop Bella from speaking to him constantly, "Welcome back man," Adam's fate had been on his mind ever since he left the Cage, and now he was out.

"Yeah," He awkwardly returned it. Dean just gave him a nod. "So..." He looked at the stacks of books, "What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to figure out how to travel through time," Bobby sighed as he examined the book Sam had left, all of these rituals required rare or just hard to get components.

"Oh..." After seeing Archangels and Cages and maybe even God, Adam was willing to believe anything was possible now.

* * *

 **Mundus didn't do so well, but detective Gadreel is on the case.**

 **Pagan and Oberon did... something. If you get all the references you get a cookie.**

 **While Death delivers Adam to Team Free Will.**

 **Next chapter will be more monsters, more demons, more pantheons, and more Winchesters.**

 **Also, for a more in depth explanation about the Creation thing visit the Creation (The Primordials) page on the Supernatural Fanon wikia**


	31. Oh, ah, ah, ah, ah

_Down with the Sickness_

 _Story is now definitely M rated_

* * *

Sweat dripped from Mundus' brow as Dagon finally relented, unceremoniously ripping her torture implement from his gut and going to the tool rack for another toy to use on her big brother.

He breathed deeply past the warded leather strap secured over his mouth, preventing any possibility of escape from the pain.

They had imprisoned him with more than just twenty-two Devil's Trap bullets after arriving in the abandoned storage location Sin's vessel owned, Dagon had taken the liberty of carving another big one into Mundus' chest after removing his shirt.

The iron restraints constantly burning his skin were just the icing on the cake, even if he could move his limbs the pain would deter any larger movements.

So far everyone had gotten at least one turn at their sick game, Dagon was actually on her second now.

Mundus' body was littered with bullet holes, barely healed burn scars and more than a few gaping sword wounds.

Dagon hummed a little tune as she browsed the wares before her, there were so many choices!

Angel blades donated by Crowley, a few bags of salt, some holy water and oil, funnily enough, one of the fun hats used to force angels to give up information, and a few old-fashioned demon blades hot from the fiery pits of hell.

And that was just to _start_ with, plus, Ramiel brought something special with him from his home.

"So, Mundus, y'know how in those shows when people are torturing some unfortunate loser and they make sure to tell em don't push too hard or they'll say anything to make the pain stop?" Dagon grabbed an angel blade, one of the salt bags, and the holy oil, carrying them over to her captive and setting everything in a neat pile in his view.

She could see his arms flexing, trying to break through the imprisoning bullets all over his body. His eyes were pure white as he made the effort, trying so hard to escape.

Simply delicious.

Dagon made a pouty face, "Well, it's too bad we don't want anything other than suffering from you, isn't it?" She laughed as his nose flared in fury, by the time they were done... well, with Mundus the fun never ended.

The Prince of Hell was very careful when spreading the salt all over Mundus, dousing him with Holy Oil when the bag was empty.

"Ooh... you're screwed," Dagon lit a match and threw it on him, chuckling to herself as the holy fire erupted and engulfed Mundus' body.

It would be so much more delicious if he could be trusted without the warded leather gag, his unrestrained screams were certainly better than the ones he was letting out now.

"We Fold" Legion pursed their lips as they placed their cards down and sat back in the chair. Their cards were unsatisfactory, zero matches with anything on the table whatsoever.

"Call," Asmodeus put down two hundred chips. He had two Jacks, there was a third on the table.

"All In," Ramiel pushed everything he had. Two Kings, none of the table, but still two Kings.

"Call", He'd match his bet.

"Flip em-" Sin let out a sigh as the scent of blood reached him, "Dagon, can you stop that? It can't be _that_ good." He said, turning to the younger demon.

Dagon was too busy licking the angel blade of sanguine liquid to pay him any mind, treating the substance like a fine wine despite the fact that it obviously came from Mundus' leg.

"Are you kidding me? This is way better than angel blood," Dagon staked her captive's forearm, watching his leg slowly regenerate against his will.

She stared blankly at him as he healed, "Mmm," She let out a pleased sigh, "I'm gonna be the one that breaks you," Dagon promised.

"Damnit!" Ramiel swore as he was knocked out of the game, Asmodeus barely reacted as he took the first Prince of Hell's chips for his own, leaving him and Legion as the only ones still in the round.

"Take it out on Mundus if you gotta," Sin suggested as he dealt the last hands.

"Good idea," Ramiel bit out, joining Dagon as she ripped into Mundus with the blade of an angel. "I got one better," He told her, Dagon's eyes lit up and she gave him his second turn.

Ramiel grabbed the proto-demon by the head and forced him to look at the Yellow-Eyed Demon. "I'm sure you remember the time you told us of our origins, what dear old dad pulled off to get to you, the angel he tricked and got past." Dagon let out a delighted gasp.

"You found it?"

"Yeah," From his right sleeve Ramiel revealed a sword similar to the ones used by the Grigori, but this wasn't any random angel's weapon.

He held it up so Mundus could read, in Enochian, the name Gadreel was written on the handle.

The name of the failed protector of Eden.

"You'd be amazed where this ended up before I found it," The first yellow eyes moved behind Mundus, sitting on his right and putting an arm around his shoulder as they examined the angelic weapon together, "This belonged to the guy responsible for you becoming what you are, responsible for all of us being what we are."

Ramiel pointed the blade at Mundus' heart, ever so gently piercing his skin, just grazing it for now.

It still _burned_.

"Without that failure being tricked, we would never have had the opportunity to become more and, eventually, come back together and get rid of some of our pent up hatred for you." Ramiel went silent for a moment and then scoffed, "There were a bunch of questions when you left, but the one that is so much more appalling to think about is the thought by some demons that you left because you were disgusted when Lilith started to make new demons."

"That you hated her decision to make Hell's army," Mundus let out a muffled scream as Ramiel shoved Gadreel's sword through his heart.

At the Texas Hold Em game, the participants looked at their sibling's fun with annoyance as the sound of a kettle boiling erupted from the tattoo on Mundus' arm just before it began to glow crimson.

The area around Mundus' heart was shining with a brilliant white light as the sword's power tried to kill him.

He desperately wanted it to.

It was wishful thinking.

A holy fire molotov cocktail was smashed on him, coating him with divine flames for the fifth time in twenty minutes.

Dagon splashed him with Holy Water to douse the fires for now.

 _"please save me"_ Mundus called to any that would listen to a demon.

 ** _=================================|EKM|====================================_**

"-and Ullr shall find this Eleanor Visyak, I have it on good authority that she will be necessary to further operations." Odin finished handing out orders among his Pantheon.

The Norse Gods bowed respectfully and those given tasks disappeared one by one.

Only Heimdall remained.

"What news do you bring?" Odin prompted the man.

"My lord, our force's are being pushed more and more on the defensive, we haven't even mounted an assault due to the low amount of soldiers that aren't badly wounded or simply dead." He told his King frankly.

"We will be forced to surrender within the month," He finished, the numbers were entirely against their favor, most of their conflicts ended with more overall losses on the part of the Pantheons and Hell, Heaven wasn't without casualties but it just wasn't enough to give them the edge.

Odin heard whispers and his throne room even seemed to darken as they grew louder, more prominent. The things they assured him far outstripped any potential losses.

The King of Asgard rose from his chair and patted Heimdall on the shoulder, "All of our problems will be solved soon Heimdall, I just need two weeks. You trust me, correct?" He questioned the Guardian.

"Of course my liege." Heimdall bowed and left the room, leaving the King alone in the white, gold-gilded room.

"All will **bE rIGt SoOn**."

 ** _=================================|EKM|====================================_**

When Sin's turn to dish out some punishment came around the first thing he did was take out the sword Ramiel had jabbed in Mundus. It had been pulsing power through the proto-demon's body for several minutes at that point and was just annoying.

Dagon, Ramiel, Asmodeus, and Legion had gone for a slower approach, never actually going all the way with what they did to him. Dagon would take one of their many, many weapons to his leg and saw at it until it almost fell off but relented at the last moment.

Ramiel would _almost_ tear his throat but would instead keep teasing at the possibility.

The implication was more threatening, the anticipation.

Asmodeus just tried to smite him for minutes at a time while Legion tried to break his mind, neither approaches really worked.

During his third one on one session with Mundus, Sin tried a new way.

"One sin I really, really enjoy is Wrath." The Incarnation admitted, "Most of what makes me, me, can be easily satisfied with these mortals, just go out in the city and I'm sure I can get jealous of what others have, make it mine, take their stuff even if I don't need it, gorge myself on all the food someone else's money can buy, sleep literally anywhere when it strikes me, and honestly, I can just find a prostitute if I really need to scratch an itch."

"And best of all? I can just ignore their silly rules, what can humans and all their mundane weaponry do against me?" Sin folded up his sleeves, exposing strong forearms, "Sloth, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, Lust, and Pride. Those six are so hilariously easy to satisfy. But Wrath? Wrath is a different story." Mundus' head snapped back, cheek bones cracked at the force of Sin's punch.

Sin chuckled as he picked up Gadreel's sword and raised it above his head.

"Wrath-" Right arm, gone.

"Takes-" Left leg, removed.

"Effort!" Eye, gouged.

"If someone is too weak-" Throat pierced _again_. "-They die too fast for me to really enjoy pummeling them-" Mundus gurgled as Sin poured holy water over his stumps and into his eye socket.

"-so having this reunion-" Sin placed a hand on Mundus' head as he twisted the angel sword, digging into Mundus' throat.

His eyes turned white as the smite began, "-is a _major_ relief to me." Sin ripped the weapon from Mundus and took a step back, the Proto-Demon's eye was the first thing to grow back and his stumps started to reform.

"Salt," Dagon threw their last bag of the stuff on Mundus, drawing a pitiful whine from him.

The assembled demons stood around the torture implements, Texas Hold Em forgotten for the moment as they debated what should be used and what new materials to procure next.

Their musing were interrupted by the sound a something smashing into the metal door to their right. Mundus' eyes were drawn to it, waiting with baited breath.

Sin and the others grabbed a demon blade each, "So... Dagon... you warded this place, right?" Ramiel asked his sister as another dent was smashed into the door, bending the metal to the point that light got in through it.

"Yes," A third strike, the light was obviously angelic.

"How strong were they?" Legion questioned.

The fourth strike nearly pushed the door off its frame, almost folding the entrance in half.

"It'd take something more than a Grigori to break in," The demons waited for the final strike.

The door was sent flying off its hinges, almost smacking Asmodeus in the process and clanging to the ground on the other side of the warehouse.

Light blocked the demon's view of the angel's appearance, whoever it was stepped inside and drew a blade of their own. The shining light dimmed slowly, revealing a rather tall, brown haired caucasian man standing with a stern look on his face.

"Hah! Speak of the failure and he shall appear!" Ramiel laughed, the angel was Gadreel, what a surprise.

 _"Gadreel..."_ Mundus stared at the angel.

Dagon furrowed her brow at the former guardian, "How'd you break through? Not even a Grigori could pull that off," Gadreel raised a brow at her.

"Because I'm stronger than a Grigori." His eyes were like a hawk's, never straying from any of the standing demons for too long.

Gadreel's eyes trailed to Mundus briefly, flashing a bright blue before he went back to the other demons, "I see the first maggots haven't been exterminated yet." He addressed the Generals and Princes of Hell, smirking at the vitriol words they spewed back.

"Don't make a sound," The captured demon heard someone whisper, a dark hand visible in his peripheral vision.

Someone was behind him.

A gentle hand tapped the chains, and they were gone.

That same hand touched his head and he felt free.

Mundus rose from the chair they had forced him in and picked up the Angel Sword laying next to him, in a flash he was beside Gadreel, joined by the other being the instant after.

"I believe this is yours," Mundus said, holding Gadreel's Sword by the blade and offering its hilt.

Gadreel's brow raised in surprise, "I thought I'd never see it again," He took the weapon and it seemed to shake, resonating with its owner's grace and light.

It was home.

" **Banisher**." Legion's eyes turned white as they snarled at the newcomer, they would always know who Joshua was, even in this new, younger, more fit body.

"Legion," He granted the collective from so long ago, eyes shining blue in response.

"Well, seems like Legion has their target picked already." Sin observed, he looked at Dagon and nodded, they'd be taking Mundus again.

Ramiel and Asmodeus were ready to face Gadreel, they had the angel blades and were confident about their ability to take him.

Legion roared, charging at Joshua, eager to start the frenzy.

Gadreel clenched his teeth as his opponents stepped up to play, using his sword and blade to contend with them.

Mundus threw himself at Dagon and Sin, eager to dish out some payback.

The many's fist was caught by Joshua but they pushed him back, the angel brought his knee to their ribcage and delivered a heavy strike to their face.

Legion endured the blows with ease and disengaged, snarling as they slammed a fist into his stomach.

They had climbed the depths of Hell for two hundred and forty thousands years, thoughts of _hurting_ and _killing_ their banisher the only thing keeping them together.

Legion's eyes were pure white as they hit Joshua with an uppercut, forcing him to step back.

Joshua recovered quickly and responded with a left roundhouse to their face.

Legion just smiled and caught the limb with one arm, blocking the angel's next strike with a grin, "RAAAGHH!" They threw him away, sending the angel flying into the warehouse and tumbling on the concrete floor.

Joshua hurried to his feet and looked at the demon warily, "We have waited a very, very long time for this." Legion walked slowly to him, eager to savor the moment.

"You will know our suffering," Legion promised, slowly closing in on their enemy.

"I will defeat you, just like I did all those years ago," Joshua replied, he was unsure about drawing his blade, Legion was evidently stronger than him and giving the demon the opportunity to use such a heavenly weapon was a bad idea.

Hopefully, the others would be capable of assisting him, he did not want to find out of White-Eyed Demons could kill angels.

Mundus grimaced as he caught the demon blade was blocked with his hand, he fought through the pain and struck Sin's chin before kicking him back.

The White-Eyed Demon hunched over while Dagon took over for a moment, using both hands to try and hack away at Mundus.

He barely avoided her first few swings, the wild swordsmanship hard to predict.

Ducking under a horizontal slash Mundus got in close and kneed her in the gut, knocking the wind out of Dagon and flipping her over by the back of her pants.

Her blade was taken by Mundus and he used it to block Sin's flurry of strikes, pinning Dagon to the ground with his foot in the meantime.

He kicked her away and engaged Sin fully, their swords a blur of red and black as the two exchanged blows.

Every strike carried enough force to make their limbs shake, their muscles strain.

Their blades were eager to tear into their opponent, to the two demons the world faded.

Replaced with only the two of them.

Sin made a mistake, he overextended his reach and Mundus capitalized on it, knocking his sword away and then he grabbed the White-Eyed Demon by the throat, squeezing it with all his might.

"How does it feel?" Mundus growled as Sin struggled to escape.

"HAAA!" Dagon yelled as she tackled Sin to the ground.

He forced her off with one hand and stabbed the Prince in the chest, drawing a gasp of pain and lifting her by the throat.

"Now, **_die_** ," Mundus almost crushed her trachea before a red glow flowed from her eyes, Dagon screamed in fear as the Proto-Demon smote her.

He dropped his sword and grabbed her skull, " _ **DIE!**_ " The lights went out, Dagon's eyes were gone as steam left her head just before Mundus crushed it to mulch. Her body erupted into flames and the Prince of Hell was reduced to ashes.

Mundus was breathing heavily, sweat covering his form as he turned his attention to Sin, "You were right, this was a great family reunion." A dark smile graced his face.

Mundus took one step forward.

Sin took one step back.

Even with the death of Dagon, Ramiel and Asmodeus remained focused on their foe.

Gadreel was proving to be a combatant worthy of guarding Eden.

Ramiel was playing offense, trying to get past the Seraphim's blade while Asmodeus played defense, doing his best to block the Angel's deadly sword.

All three knew their's was a risky fight, one hit to any of the three and it was all over.

Gadreel let out a frustrated growl and placed both hands on his sword, going for a heavy overhead lunge.

Asmodeus moved to block it, barely realizing it was a feint and taking a quick step back to avoid his hard kick.

Ramiel took a lunge at Gadreel but the angel dodged to the left, knocking the angel blade out of his hand.

The Prince of Hell let out a misty breath just before Gadreel stabbed him in the throat, his essence barely escaping certain doom and fleeing the warehouse.

Asmodeus didn't take long to follow suit, abandoning the White-Eyed Demons.

Legion grabbed Joshua by the color and started to whale on him, venting eons of hatred a seemingly unending amount of blows.

By the time he let up the angel's face was a bruised, swollen mess. "I. Will. Kill. You." Legion snarled, raising their fist for another mighty blow.

"No. You won't." Joshua rasped out, with great effort he managed to puncture Legion's stomach with his blade.

The White-Eyed Demon gasped in pain and rushed from his meat-suit before he could be stabbed again, dropping Joshua to the floor.

Sin was thrown into the wall opposite the door by Mundus, drawing a grunt from the only true demon left in the room. Mundus slammed his elbow into his little brother's throat.

Mundus glared at his sibling with pure white eyes, applying the smallest bit of extra pressure to his arm and gradually caving Sin's neck in.

"You," Mundus' voice was shaking with rage, "Should **_never_** have agreed to Crowley's offer." Mundus' hand shook as he grabbed Sin by the head.

Snarling, he ripped his hand back, drawing out a grey smoke from the man's mouth. " _Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino per caelum, caelum antiquos, glori Patri."_ Mundus shuddered after he finished reciting the Psalm, Sin's smokey form vanished from the warehouse in an instant.

Looking back at the now free meatsuit, the man was huddled up in the fetal position, tears falling from his face. "He...he... he forced me-"

Joshua slowly crouched next to the man, "Don't be afraid." Joshua, slowly, grasped the man's hand. "Be made clean," Gadreel and Mundus looked on as Joshua's power affected the man.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it like life had been returned to him, any damage to his soul was healed, any delusions that Sin's actions were his fault assuaged by the truth Joshua made known to the core of his being.

When they opened the pain and fear and suffering was gone.

Jeffery looked at the angel, "Are you God?"

Joshua let out a chuckle, "Go, you'll be okay." He promised, Jeffery obliged and left the warehouse.

"Gadreel," The Garden's first victim addressed the guardian.

"Mundus," The Guardian returned.

Joshua wondered if he'd have to get between them.

* * *

 **Wow was this one fast.**

 **Don't piss of Mundus is the lesson several characters learned today.**

 **Now, Mundus (The first guy Lucifer tortured and turned into a prototype for demonkind) and Gadreel (the guy that Lucifer got past) are within speaking distance.**

 **Joshua's new vessel is visualized as Phil Morris, better known as Martain Manhunter in Smallville.**

 **Sin is (well, was now) visualized by Tom Ellis, aka Lucifer in the Fox Show**

 **Ramiel and Dagon look exactly like on the show**

 **Legion was visualized as McCaleb Burnett, who played a dude in Daredevil**

 **As for Asmodeus, I don't have that one down yet, give suggestions if ya want.**


	32. Wild Wild West

_So why didn't they just use The Colt on Eve to begin with? When I have the gun that can kill almost everything I'd shoot the newest super-evil I come across with it and go from there._

* * *

"So Sam and I will go back to the Old West to find the Phoenix, how are we gonna kill it?" Dean asked the group.

"We still have those Fairy blades," Sam pointed out, they were able to harm Claude and kill dragons, they could probably kill a Phoenix too.

"They won't work," Bella shot that potential solution down.

"Why not?" Sam looked at her questioningly.

"Those blades are enchanted, but their enchantments were made after the Pheonix were driven to near extinction. Making them fatal to such rare creatures wasn't considered." She elaborated.

"And dragons were on that list?" Bobby said incredulously.

Bella rolled her eyes, "We _knew_ Dragons were still around, just hiding. Do you stock your armory for Bigfoot despite how rare they are?"

"Bigfoot's real?" Dean seemed delighted at the prospect.

"Why don't you take the Colt back with you?" Artemis recommended.

Sam and Dean went quiet.

Bobby turned to them, "Did you two idiots forget about it?"

"We didn't really think about this kind of stuff for a year." Dean defended.

"You forgot about the gun that can kill almost anything, you idjuts." Sometimes Bobby wondered how those two hadn't died from oxygen deprivation.

"Did... did we even bring it with us when we fled from your safehouse?" Sam questioned.

Bobby went quiet.

"Lucky for you I found it," A new, gravely voice spoke up in the room directly adjacent to Bobby's den. In it stood Cass, holding a revolver by the barrel.

"Cass!" Dean and Sam smiled at the sight of their friend.

"Sam, Dean." He acknowledged, "It is fully loaded," He assured them as Dean took the weapon by the handle.

"Hah.. that is a beauty," Dean ran his eyes over the weapon like he used to with chicks at bars.

"If you would prefer, I can send you back to the Old West." Castiel offered.

"How long would we have?" Dean remembered the last time he'd time-traveled, Cass could only send them back for so long before he wouldn't be able to retrieve them again.

"As a Seraphim I can retrieve you up to forty-two hours after I send you back."

"Almost two days to find the Phoenix and kill him," Dean smirked, "Where we're going, we won't need roads."

Cass stared at Dean curiously.

"Just send us back you." Dean sighed, one day, one day they'd bring Cass up to speed.

He grabbed Sam and Dean by the shoulders and in a flash of light, the two were gone.

"Thanks for the assist," Artemis said, grateful for the help.

Castiel drew his angel blade and marched toward the Nephesh, she barely managed to block his attempt to stab her in the cheek.

"What are you doing?!" Artemis snarled as she wrestled the Angel's blade away from him.

He responded by delivering a hard punch to her ribs, drawing a grunt from the Nephesh as she shoved him back.

 _"He hits too hard for a Seraph,"_ Artemis noticed, with a grim look she engaged the Angel.

Artemis broke his nose with an open palm strike, following it up with a heavy gut punch.

Castiel replied by kneeing her hard in the stomach and striking her across the cheek, knocking Artemis back.

"What did Eve _do_ to you?" Artemis demanded.

"Mother made me better," Castiel claimed, thunder roared around them as his eyes flashed blue. Artemis realized that the angel's wings were missing.

Cass rushed her and managed to push the Nephesh back several feet, retrieving his blade and stabbing her in the kidney with it.

Artemis let out a grunt of pain as the Angel ripped the blade from her.

He tried to stab her in the lungs next but was stopped by a tiny ball of light slamming into him, knocking the angel away.

Bella returned to full size next to Artemis and released a bolt of blue magic, the mystical energy detonated in Castiel's face taking him off his feet.

"Boy!" Bobby screamed, jolting Adam's attention to him, "C'mere," He ordered the kid, pulling out a knife and grabbing him by the arm.

Adam let out a grunt as Bobby cut his forearm slightly, just enough to begin making a blood sigil.

Castiel threw his weapon at Bella, it soared end over end and was just barely dodged by the fairy.

She sent a haymaker his way, laying into the angel's face with her full strength and snapping his head to the side.

Artemis followed it up with a solid roundhouse, sending him crashing through a bookcase and lifting him up for more.

The angel refused to sit down and take it, breaking her hold on him and quickly turning the tables and putting her in a headlock. Bella moved to attack but Castiel looked at her and twisted Artemis' head, drawing a scream from her as he _almost_ broke her neck.

The three heard a hand slap against the wall and Castiel _screamed_ as his angelic might was forcibly evicted from his body. White whisps of smoke surrounded him as he kneeled in pain, panting heavily as the magic stopped.

Now that his angelic power was removed Artemis easily removed herself from the hold and laid Castiel out on the ground.

The former angel let out a monstrous roar as she restrained him, "MOTHER WILL KILL YOU, MOTHER WILL KILL YOU!" The normally stoic angel screamed, snarling and thrashing, doing anything he could to get free.

Bella chanted something under her breath and bound the angel-monster, including a gag to silence his crazed rant.

Artemis held her puncture wound, grimacing. _"He... he's almost as strong as one of **them**."_

"How are we going to get Sam and Dean back?" Bella asked immediately, Castiel had been the one to send them into the past, and with this new revelation, she doubted he would retrieve them.

Hell, she didn't even know if his angelic power would _return_.

"Well, we have 42 hours at most to figure it out." Bobby didn't like those odds.

 ** _=================================|EKM|====================================_**

"My firsts, it's so good to see all of you again. Claude, your sentence is served," Eve's serene voice filled the chamber as the Alphas took their seats at her long table.

"Thank you, Mother." The Alpha-Vaewolf bowed his head.

"Mother, with respect," The Alpha-Werewolf growled, "Why did you give the angel the Colt?"

Eden had found it among Bobby Singer's things in his abandoned safehouse, the first thing the Vaewolf did with it was give it to Eve.

Claude would be sure to reward her for her loyalty.

"It is a necessity my dear son, but do not be afraid. It is nothing to be concerned about." She put his concerns to rest.

"Not to question your decisions, but why are we still waiting? We could begin at any moment." The Alpha-Shapeshifter voiced his own issues.

Eve smiled, "Patience is a virture, my dear. If we were to begin our attack now, Heaven would be capable of overwhelming us. We just need to wait a little while longer. If I'm right, our time will come soon, _very_ soon." Her eyes flashed green as she promised her children the carnage they so desired.

Even if it took just a bit longer.

 ** _=================================|EKM|====================================_**

"What do you think Cass did with our other clothes?" Dean inspected the Old West cowboy outfit they had been wearing when the light faded.

The Old West was dustier that he previously believed as the walked into the closest town. Cass had thrust them both into the past and quite a ways away from where Bobby's safe house would be one day.

It was surprisingly pleasant despite the sun shining from high in the sky.

Considering the odd person they saw were either fanning themselves down or drinking the coldest water they could find, Cass probably added some sort of magic to their outfits.

"Who knows, maybe they're put somewhere for when we get back," Sam theorized.

Sam and Dean looked around at the Old West town as they mosied around, "It looks just like a movie," Dean commented with barely restrained glee.

"Do you think Cass sent us to the right place?" Sam had to ask, Castiel probably sent them in the right direction but you could never be sure.

"Monster!" The Winchesters dropped everything and raced to where the scream came from. Slipping into a back alley the saw two men, one forcing the other against the outer wall of a saloon.

"This is what you _deserve_!" He shouted, he grasped the victim's head as his hand glowed red, the Winchesters saw the human turn into ash in an instant. "Two down... one to go."

"Hey!" Dean shouted, getting the Phoneix's attention as he aimed the Colt at it.

The monster's eyes widened at the gun and in a burst of heat and light he transformed, becoming a fiery bird the size of a large dog and flying away.

The heat made their surroundings hazy, Dean found himself unable to get a clear shot. "Damn it," He swore.

Sam knelt next to the ashes, something metallic was in them, "Hey, look at this." He picked the object out of the ashes to reveal a Sheriff's badge.

"Well, looks like our friend offed the Sheriff." Dean joked just as they heard footsteps coming up behind them.

"Hey, did you fellas see what made all that commotion?"

"Someone started a fire and ran, we put it out before it could get too bad but my friend here got burnt," Sam fibbed.

"Ah, yeah, we've had a few of those recently." The man stated, "Gettin to be a real problem."

"Really? Has anything happened in the past few weeks?" Dean began to ask the man, "Any deaths or disappearances?"

The man, who looked like a farmer by his clothing, pondered the question, "Well, the Judge went missing a few days ago, the Sheriff and Deputy said they'd look for him. And that Elias Filch was hanged a maybe a week ago," he answered.

The Winchesters thanked the man before going about their business, hiding the Sheriff's badge in Dean's long coat. Asking around, the locals revealed several interesting tidbits about Elias.

Apparently, he had been caught by the Sheriff for the attempted murder of the Deputy and the murder of his wife. During his execution, Elias had promised the Judge, Sheriff, and Deputy would burn.

Considering the Judge had gone missing and the Sheriff had been burnt to ash before their eyes, Elias had already kept his promise for two of his three targets.

By the time they got up to speed and found where the Deputy was staying, it was nighttime. The Winchesters opened the door to the inn Deputy Harrison was staying at.

"We only have like.. 34 hours left," Sam said quietly.

The clock was ticking, if they didn't find Elias and get his ashes soon they were screwed.

"Hello Ma'am, I'm Marshal Eastwood and this is Texas Ranger Walker, we were wondering if you could show us to Deputy Harrison's room?" Dean didn't want to acknowledge the very real possibility that they could be stranded in the Old West.

"Oh, of course, he's in room seven on the first floor." The rather cute woman as the desk informed them.

Thanking her, the two made there was upstairs. Knocking on the door, Dean heard a shuffling behind it and what sounded like a muffled struggle.

"Help!" A voice strangled out, just barely loud enough for the Winchesters to hear it.

Kicking the door open Dean drew the Colt and aimed it at the Deputy, Elias was behind him holding the man as a meat shield.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice was harsh, as he dragged Harrison back, eyes trained on them like a hawk.

"It's over bird-boy, you're not gonna kill anyone else." Dean kept the Colt on them, "Guess offing your own wife, the judge, and the sheriff wasn't enough."

Elias chuckled darkly, "You bought their bullshit too, huh?" He shook his head, "You wanna know what this piece of shit tried to do to my wife?" His grip tightened on the frightened man's throat.

"He would've forced himself on her if I didn't get there first." Sam and Dean grimaced, "Then he killed her, shot me, and claimed I had killed my wife. They didn't question it and tried to kill me."

"So tell me, human, are you going to defend this man? What would you do if someone did _that_ to your special lady?"

The Winchesters shared a look, "We can't let you kill him, and I'm sorry, but we need _your_ ashes."

Elias looked furious, "You'll never get them," his arms burned as Harrison screamed in terror; his neck bones snapped just before ashes spread from his neck outward and before either brother could react a wave of fire almost hit them.

The fire went out before it could start anything larger and glass shattered as Elias dove out the window, leaving the Winchesters with another pile of ash, and not the kind they need.

"Goddamnit..." Dean lowered the Colt, another person died when they could've saved him. "What do we do now?" he wondered as they left the room.

"Figure out where Elias lives maybe, he could be hiding out there." Sam proposed. Dean sighed,

"That's as good a plan as any," the two went back downstairs and Dean got the clerk's attention again, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but do you know where that Elias Filch fella used to live? We're investigating something that involved him you see, a crime he might've been part of up north."

The lady frowned, "I always knew there was something off about him. From what I got from the gossip he lived about an hour due east of the town square if ya go by horse. Though... it is getting rather late, sure ya don't wanna stay for the night?"

Dean looked back at Sam, who used his eyes to gesture at the clock.

 _"Hell, we've got enough time left,"_ Dean turned back to the woman, "We're a little short on coin, do you have any rooms for two?" The woman looked taken aback.

"Oh, I see..." her cheeks darkened, "Room 10 should suit you just fine," she fished the key out and handed it over.

When they went up to their new room Sam checked the time again.

"If we sleep for eight hours, plus the trip to Elias' house and back, we'll have about 20 hours left before we're stuck here." He figured, but they had a more pressing concern.

If they didn't find Elias within 34 hours then this trip would be all for nothing.

* * *

 _So, the Winchester boys are hunting down their Phoenix who got his revenge on the Judge, Deputy, and Sheriff._

 _They also never spoke to Samuel Colt, he wasn't really a factor._

 _Cass was **so** screwed by Eve's power. Without his angel power, he's about as strong as a vampire. With it, he's Leviathan level strength wise which is a match for Artemis._


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry to all those who liked this story but I will no longer be continuing The Primordials, this version at least.

As my first fic, it has numerous issues riddling it such as pacing, massive exposition for things either unconnected or unneeded for current events, and events that happened prematurely to my perspective.

I'll most likely make it from the ground up, hopefully with better... everything going for it one day, but the original version of The Primordials is dead.


End file.
